


A terribly magical family

by meria8690



Series: The Zilous: Witches meet humans [1]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Drug Dealing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones References, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Scheming, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meria8690/pseuds/meria8690
Summary: Liréna, 18, has been raised in a conservative family of witches. Her magical secret soon becomes her doom though, when she gets harassed and insulted by former fellow students.But on her escape she runs into someone who's going to seriously affect her own life and the life of her family.
Series: The Zilous: Witches meet humans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627387
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

,,Liréna! Liréna..."  
Lyra's voice is so far away that it doesn't even seem to exist. I don't really notice it at all. I just run.  
Only far away from them, as far away as possible...  
Their voices still resound in my mind. ,,You monster! Red demon bitch, to hell with you!"  
The tears make me blind and suddenly I stumble. The fall nearly tears my dress apart, but I don't care. May all my freaking clothes burn! Nothing is important.  
Why have they done this? Why?  
,,Liréna!"  
I whirl around, and suddenly Lyra appears, hugs me so close that I can't breathe anymore. I can't speak, only cry.  
As Lyra finally lets go of me again, the words leave my mouth all at once, the words I've been holding back all the time.  
,,Valeria told me not to tell anyone our secret" I whisper. ,,She warned me, they all warned me..."  
,,Valeria should first have the courage to walk out without her head scarf before getting cheeky." Lyra only shakes her head. ,,She's even ashamed of her hair colour. Instead of blaming you, she should have explained to you how to control magical powers."  
,,It is my fault."  
,,It's not!" Lyra can be very persistant. ,,Why are all of us dangerous because we have magical powers? If we are dangerous and weird, humans are nothing but intolerant and narrow-minded!"  
I wipe my tears away, not able to speak.  
,,They should take action against that, not against that you can't control your powers." Lyra folds her arms.  
I laugh bitterly. ,,No one will. On the whole contrary, they would rather lock us away or expel us from the country."  
Lyra twists her face with disgust. ,,I start to get to the conclusion that those humans are way worse than us."  
Well, where Lyra is right, she's right. She's right very often, I have to admit. Even though she is a ghost. 

Exactly: A GHOST. There are only very few people who are able to see ghosts. The ability is quite rare.  
Even though I wonder why I was actually born with it. And why I was actually born with magical powers...  
Well, maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Liréna Zilou, and I moved to England with my family a few months ago.  
The problem about our family is that especially the female line passes on magical powers. And unfortunately I inherited them too. Unfortunately...

My mother Valeria has forbidden me to tell only one human about our secret. For several reasons...for example that everyone could be scared of us.  
And people avoid me anyway. For a reason which is a riddle to everyone in our family.  
I have fire red hair. Not some pale red, but fire red.  
And if anyone thinks it's only coloured, this one is definitely wrong. No one - in no Zilou generation we know - has ever had fire red hair. 

Now, after our move, we had hoped to live a halfway normal life. But I guess after those guys from my old school found out about what we are, that will be impossible.  
If there were only a few humans who are not scared of magical powers. Only a few ones who accept us the way we are...  
At this moment another voice suddenly sounds, this time behind me.  
,,Hey, who are you talking to?"

I whirl around. Four strangers stand in front of me, four in a row. Luckily no one from my old class, as I notice. No, those four are at least ten years older. But who the hell is that? I mean, those are humans!  
I could have slapped myself. Am I actually able to do anything right? The anger of Valeria at home will be extreme.  
But at the moment I should rather think about a good excuse. Quite fast. Nothing comes to my mind, though. I try everything, but no convincing comment appears.  
,,Who have you been talking to, little one?", the one on the right repeats, a man with long, brown hair.  
That makes me see red. No one calls me little one!  
No one!  
Yes, in that matter I'm at least as narrow-minded as Valentina. But I hate not being taken serious!  
Oh, Valentina is another ghost who ,,lives" at our house. But those four don't need to know this too.

,,Don't call me little one!", I spit out.  
Of course this is no answer to the question this one has just asked me, but maybe it distracts him from the actual topic. At least this would spare me from even more trouble. 

The one on the right only raises both hands in defense. ,,Alright, little one."

Does he intend to annoy me on purpose? Is it not enough that I always get the most trouble in our family? Do those four also need to treat me like a little girl?

,,That's not funny!", I spit sharply. The second on the right only laughs. ,,Okay, calm down, little one."

This is the limit. Who do they think they are?

,,The next time only one of you calls me little one again", I threaten, ,,I'm going to teach this one a lesson. Is that clear to you?"  
,,Better be quiet", the one on the left warns the second on the right now. ,,Otherwise she will get serious."  
The second one grins. ,,Got it, little one."  
,,Oh, oh, now there will be trouble!", the second on the left mumbles, a man with a moustache.  
,,Exactly." I step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first story I'm posting here and also my first one including the guys from Bastille. For there are many other original characters in it as well, it can be quite chaotic sometimes. I hope some of you still like it though :)


	2. 2

Lyra giggles behind me. ,,Go on, wear them out", she teases me.

Oh, Lyra, you don't need to tell me to do this. The trouble at home can't get even worse. I got nothing left to lose. 

I raise my hand, pointing at the one on the right with one finger. Only one split second passes until the wannabe giggle suddenly starts to fly upwards into the air. 

Even though you should not play tricks on others with magical powers, it's hard for me to supress a laugh at the sight of his facial expression. Well, you should never mess with a real Zilou. 

The one with the moustache and the second one, who has called me little one for several times, recoil from me with their mouths open. But honestly, I don't care. If the whole town is already scared of me now, it won't matter if those four are scared as well.

Even though not all of them seem to have the mind to run away. For while the one on the right doesn't know yet what's happening and the two others keep their distance, the one on the left has remained where he is. Seriously, is he on drugs or why didn't he run away? I mean, the two others have shown them how that works.  
Or are there really humans who are not scared of magical...  
No, I won't have such a crazy thought.

The one on the right does not dare to look down. ,,I'm sorry!", he spits out. ,,Please, I'm afraid of heights!"

Oh, first you make jokes and now you beg me for mercy? Sorry, but you have been the one who messed with me. Decent humans would not have done this. Decent humans would have known you should never mess with a Zilou. But most of you humans don't seem to be decent. 

I fold my arms, looking up to him. ,,Oh, we're scared of a little girl?"  
,,Please!", the flying one begs me again.

Okay. If you are begging me for mercy with such passion, I will give it to you.

I give in and lower my hand again. The man falls to the ground, but stands up surprisingly fast to recoil from me as well.

Okay, this one seems to have at least half of a mind. Unlike his mate. Honestly, he's still on the left and looks rather impressed than scared. For real, what's wrong with him?

Lyra is nearly screaming with laughter. ,,Epic!", I hear her call out amusedly behind me. ,,This one won't drop the ball again, I bet."

I hope so. For real, I got other things to do than messing with people who mean they don't have to respect the pride of the Zilous. Such giggles are the least of my problems, not considering the fact they are also scared of me now. Except their mate on the left, who's apparently on drugs. 

The three others gasp for breath now, still shocked.   
,,You are a witch!", the one with the moustache spits out. 

Wow, you don't say. I only reply with a nod. They have seen it anyway, now it's no use denying it. 

,,Let's run off", the one on the right whispers to his neighbour.   
,,Are you scared or what?", the second on the right only asks, trying to look as cool as possible. Which does not really work.

,,You are not the only ones", I mumble now. ,,Everyone is scared of me."  
,,Dan is apparently not", the one with the moustache mumbles back. 

As if. Will my utopian hope really come true? Even though I still suspect he's just on some kind of drugs.

I look over to the one on the left. ,,Why?", I immediately ask. ,,Everyone else is scared as well."  
The one on the left looks right at me, something I've rarely experienced in my life. ,,I believe in such things", he replies. ,,And in that they are not automatically dangerous."

Wow!   
That is something Valeria should have heard. Seriously, she probably would have hugged him gratefully for this tolerant comment. Which would be a real miracle, considering she mistrusts every man who's no part of our family. In her opinion they are all capable of making the young members of our family break our rule. And I point out, all of them. Valeria thinks everyone is capable of everything. 

What, what kind of rule that is?  
Well, that's a long story.  
9 years ago there was a public protest against the Zilianian laws, which means, the laws of us witches. And my aunt Liliana was one of the leaders.   
The neighbours in France have been amused about this. I have literally heard them whisper. ,,Look, over there, the Zilou is really trying to change the laws..."  
Liliana didn't care at all. She is really persistent in such matters. And the protests have been successful in the end.  
But the success was doubtful. For instead of changing the laws, the Zilianian court has commanded that every family is allowed to lay down a private rule from now on, which will forbid things within the family which would normally be allowed according to the laws. Breaking this rule would be a crime.  
Seriously, what kind of idiots are working there? Where is the sense in this? What was so difficult about changing the laws?  
But, of course, no one objected anymore afterwards because they all thought this would be better than nothing.  
Well, and a short time later the bombshell was dropped. Marie-Lou (my cousin) has told the family she's pregnant. By a boy named Kilian, who has escaped from his duty by running away. One of the many reasons why Valeria doesn't trust any man until today.  
Only that has already been a shock. But the really radical thing was that Marie-Lou was twelve. Right. Twelve. 

Liliana has freaked out, Valeria even more. I've never seen her run that riot. I could still imitate her today. ,,That asshole...if he thinks he can get away with this...woe if he doesn't pay alimony..."  
Valeria's tirades were, of course, not successful. Kilian hasn't paid one penny of alimony until today.  
Liliana was less angry, she was more afraid. For, well, giving birth to a child has always a certain risk, especially if you are as young as Marie-Lou was.  
And to spare her daughter from that risk, Liliana wanted her to abort.

Marie-Lou refused, though. On the whole contrary, that meant much to her. And she has really given birth to the child (my cousin Zora).  
Unfortunately, Liliana had already a plan to avoid more ,,cases" like that. She used the result of the protests and laid down a rule herself which forbids relationships under 20 within our family. In the case of someone breaking it, she threatened to disown this one personally.  
I don't think she would really do this, but until now Liliana has kept all of her promises. And you should not take the risk. 

,,Who are we actually speaking to?", the one on the right asks quietly.

Okay, let me think. What would Valeria do now? Well, Valeria might not be the perfect example, considering she trusts nearly no one. But nevertheless I should better be careful. Who knows what they are going to do with that information? They could also run to the police and charge me with satanic actions.  
Even though I'm not sure if people would believe them about magical powers.

,,Liréna Zilou", I reply hesitantly. ,,And you?"  
The one on the right opens up his eyes wide. Doesn't look good.

,,You don't know that?", he asks back, hesitant as well.

Oh. Did I miss anything? Do I have to know them?

,,No", I answer. ,,Should I?"  
,,Okay, actually not", the one on the right admits. 

Seriously? Why did he ask me, then?

,,So, who are you then?", I want to know again.  
,,Humans", Lyra behind me mumbles with disgust.

No, Lyra, I would never have noticed that. 

,,So, this one is William, but we call him Will", the one on the right introduces his neighbour. ,,And that's Kyle." He points at the one with the moustache.   
,,You can call him pillar of salt", the one named Will add amusedly. ,,Don't ask what we call him."  
I only nod, trying to supress a laugh. ,,Alright."

For no one comments on this anymore, I look at the one on the left for a second. And suddenly Lyra interferes again.  
,,Wow, what a pretty one", she giggles quietly.

Oh my goodness, so typical of Lyra. If all Lithuanians are like that, I will definitely never visit the country.   
Sure, some in our family are very overt as well, but no one is as extreme as Lyra. Especially not in such matters, and especially not since there's the rule.

Oh, now the other giggles start speaking again. ,,Seems as if you like what you see", the one on the right comments amusedly. 

Wow, you are already getting very cheeky again, considering you've been begging me for mercy only a few minutes ago. Do you want me to let you fly again? But in that case they will probably really go to the police, now that they know my name.

,,Very funny", I comment with my arms folded. ,,And who's the sugar face, now?"

Fuck, what did I just say?   
Damn it! Why did I say those words out loud?  
Okay, I may have said the trouble at home can't get even worse, but somehow I always make it to top this. If they find out about that, Valeria is going to kill me.

As I look up again, the one on the right and his neighbour already start screaming with laughter. Even the ,,pillar of salt" giggles.   
Only the one on the left doesn't. On the whole contrary, he just smiles at me.

Okay, I have to say I don't care anymore if he's on drugs. I know Valeria would not approve such a comment...but at the moment he's the one I like the most. I'm sure the other giggles can be nice as well, if they refrain from making fun of others for a second. But I'm really grateful their mate is not scared of me and does not laugh at me constantly either. Unlike the three others. They may have something like a mind, but their sense of humour is a bit weird.

,,Did you hear that, Dan?", the one on the right calls out amusedly. ,,The little girl calls you sugar face!"

Before I can only try to bring him into line for calling me little girl again, Lyra suddenly screams as well. Tell me, are you nuts, Lyra? Why do you interfere in this? Wait, I will take revenge for this. But the others are more important now.

I flash my eyes at the one on the right. ,,You see the tree over there?", I ask amusedly, pointing at a very tall tree next to Lyra. ,,That's the tallest one in town. You would have a great view up there. If you want, I can take you onto it for free..."  
The one on the right turns extremely pale. Wow, as soon as I mention flying or tall trees, his face turns into the one of Count Dracula personally.   
If Count Dracula had long, brown hair and was wearing a cap, I mean.

,,No, ah, thanks", the one on the right mumbles now.  
,,Good." I give him a triumphant look. ,,There we go."

,,And the s - , ah, I mean, our mate...", the one named Will starts, but the left one is faster. ,,I'm Dan", he introduces himself with a smile. ,,The S word sounds much cuter, though." He blinks at me.

Oh, it does? One second ago it was still the most amusing thing ever. But I'm going to see this as a compliment. The things I say are rarely seen as cute.

,,Some others seem to have a different opinion", I reply with a blink.  
At these words the ,,pillar of salt" and his mate named Will start laughing again.

For those giggles seem to be distracted right now, I look over to Dan, the left one. It was supposed to be a short look. But unfortunately it turns out to be a longer look.   
So, Lyra was not that wrong saying he's a pretty one.

Wait, what?  
Okay, I should immediately forget this thought. I mean, first of all you should not agree with Lyra after she made fun of me. Especially along with such giggles.   
And second of all you should never have such thoughts if you are a Zilou, especially since there is still the rule. And if you don't want to be disowned, according to Liliana's words, you should not break this one. I mean, especially Liliana and Valeria start to prick up their ears at every single thought.  
So, stay decent, Liréna Zilou. And be careful with your words. There's still an opportunity to keep everything that happened here a secret. 

This time the giggles haven't noticed my looks. ,,So, to finish this, my full name is Christopher", the giggle on the right finally introduces himself as well, ,,but the others call me Woody."  
I just want to nod, relieved they didn't make any jokes again, as Will suddenly interferes as well. ,,Ah, yes, together we're called Bastille. That's the short way."

OH MY GOODNESS!

,,What?!", I spit out before I fall on my knees. My thoughts become a real mess from one second to the other. Honestly, everyone knows them in France, and in England anyway!  
And what have I done? Got up to nonsense before their eyes. I don't want to know how many inappropriate things I've done.   
But I will count them anyway.

I a) scared them,   
b) demonstrated my magical powers,   
c) used my powers towards one of them,  
and d) secretly accused them of being on drugs.

Okay, the list is not that long. But the things I've done to them are terrible enough. Hopefully they are able to keep secrets...I definitely don't want the whole country to laugh at us and Valeria to freak out because the Zilou family's honour is ruined. Which has never happened before, how she always says.

,,You don't need to fall on your knees", Woody or whatever he's called comments. ,,After all you're not standing in front of the Queen."

Well, usually no one would speak to a Zilou like that. But usually you should not use magical powers towards well-known people either. So I just ignore this and try to stand up, but I stumble back and nearly run into Lyra.  
Speaking of it, why hasn't Lyra said anything yet? Is she alright or has she passed out? If ghosts are actually able to pass out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little information: The relationship of Marie and Kilian Leclerc was not punished because it was not forbidden after the Zilianian laws (more information will follow in later chapters)
> 
> And ,,pillar of salt" is actually a nickname I use for Kyle in private, so I included it in here xD
> 
> Also sorry for coming up with so much background information within one chapter :)


	3. 3

Okay, everything alright, Lyra is still there and has not passed out either. Still, her current condition shocks me.  
Lyra - Lyra Chabane, who's usually chattering nonstop - is standing there with her mouth open.  
I have never seen her silent before. Usually this would be a blessing, but right now this shames me even more. Obviously even ghosts from Lithuania know those four. And I haven't even recognised them.  
Great! The ever so prideful and honourable Zilous are living under a rock, yes!

,,Oh no...", I mumble quietly. ,,I demonstrated my powers to you, and I even scared all of you, and..." I have to look for words. ,,I'm sorry."  
,,No problem, it was quite funny anyway", Woody puts me off.

Ah, well? Why did you want to run away, then?

,,But you know our secret..." I avoid looking at them.  
,,Don't worry, we can keep our lips sealed", the pillar of salt promises.  
,,Well, the two of us usually can't", Will admits while pointing at Woody.  
,,Great!" I step back. ,,Many thanks!"  
,,But we won't tell anyone, we promise", Woody swears.

Sure. I won't believe you anymore, major giggle. Valeria hasn't told me for nothing to mistrust anyone who can't keep secrets.  
But I really hope you won't tell anyone.

,,Why actually ,,our" secret?", the pillar of salt, Kyle, wants to know now. ,,Is your family also..."  
,,Yes, but only the female line", I mumble more to myself. ,,Oh my, my mother is going to kill me..."  
For a moment the four ones keep silent, so that I can turn around to Lyra. Okay, she has apparently recovered herself. At least her mouth is closed again.

,,Somehow that sounds cool though, with your family", the pillar of salt comments. ,,I would like to meet them."

Oh, trust me, you don't want that.

,,Me too", Dan agrees. ,,Could we maybe come with you?"

Okay, now they must have gone completely crazy. This is really no good idea for humans, especially if they know our secret. And our family is quite quirky anyway. Zora has a hippie haircut, Lerta wears extremely long braids, and Liliana is so narrow-minded you can't stand it. Not to mention Valeria.  
Ah, yes, and we also have a tarantula and a snake as pets. Luckily this was not my idea as well.

,,You want that?", I spit out incredulously.  
,,Doesn't sound bad", Will comments. ,,We've been looking for a place to sleep any - "  
,,Will!" Dan gives the giggle a shocked look.

Yes, sure. Four humans think it's a good idea to visit a witch family because they need a place to sleep.  
Not considering the fact you can't compare our house to a decent accommodation, I'm not even sure if Valeria will agree on letting four men spend the night with us. The last time this has happened must have been years ago.

,,Okay." I look up. ,,But be careful with Valeria! She's a bit radical."

Especially if you tell her she's radical. But if she finds out about everything that has happened today, she will probably get more than only a bit radical.

,,Well." The pillar of salt looks at me. ,,Where do you live?"  
,,Under a rock", I reply ironically.  
,,Very amusing!" Kyle folds his arms.  
,,You want to know it?" I grin at them. ,,So, catch me!"  
Before the four ones understand, I have already run past them. ,,The last one who catches me is a lame duck!", I add amusedly.  
Behind me I still hear the voice of Woody. ,,Come on, Will, we're going to catch that little one!"  
I exceptionally ignore this. Unfortunately I can't ignore Lyra who calls after me: ,,I'm going to wait for you at home!"  
Yes, Lyra, you should better not meet me again today after the thing with the S word before. And well, nice you still seem to have a voice. 

I run along the main street, as fast as possible. While still running, I look around twice to see how far away the others are. At the moment I can only see Kyle, the pillar of salt, who's a few metres behind me, and Dan (you know, the one who's on drugs) right in front of him.  
Seems as if he's the fastest one out of them. Not the most rational one, but at least tolerant towards magical things. And that was what I've been looking for all the time, right?  
But still I really hope for him that he keeps the thing with the S word to himself. If Valeria finds out about that...I don't want to imagine what she's going to do to me.  
Kyle hasn't said Dan can't keep secrets, but he hasn't confirmed the opposite either. And there are still those two other giggles. Who have already admitted they are chatterboxes.  
By the way, speaking of them, they are not even visible anymore. Haha, so typical. First showing off, but actually not having it. Except in musical matters, maybe.

Well, that doesn't matter. I'm more worried about how my family is going to react. Especially to such a group.  
I guess Valeria is going to freak out completely when she learns she's supposed to let four men spend the night at her house. Considering how sceptical she is towards male humans.  
But on the other hand I also wonder if the four ones won't regret having come with me. I mean, usually both sides are always shocked whenever humans and witches meet each other (especially if those witches let you fly up into the air). And my family is really strict. I hope they don't scare our guests immediately.  
But, well, it can't get much worse anymore. After all I've just demonstrated my powers at one of them, and they survived this as well.  
So, I have a little bit of hope.

Nevertheless, I have to admit I'm already scared of the looks Liliana and Valeria are going to give me. They are honestly the strictest ones of our family. Whenever we have male visitors, they watch them with careful eyes to make sure no one comes to the idea of breaking the rule. Seriously, once I've even listened to a conversation they had in the kitchen, discussing who could have given the visitors ,,dangerous" looks. Goodness, not even Valentina (an already mentioned ghost who lives with us) is that narrow-minded, and she's already a complain...  
Ah, no, I haven't said anything. Valentina hates being called a complainer even though she's actually one for real. She just refuses to accept it because she has a very good reputation among the ghosts of our region and doesn't want to risk losing her honour. Just like Valeria.  
But honestly, she hates this name. I could nearly swear she can hear the word if someone is only thinking it. If she hears it somewhere, she immediately shows up to find out if she was meant. Of course, no one would ever admit that. If Valentina is in a bad mood, she can be extremely annoying.  
Léa (her little sister, ,,lives" with us too) has made the joke once that, if female ghosts could still be on their period, Valentina would probably be constantly. Of course, Valentina did not find that amusing, and she has shouted at her sister for half an hour.  
Goodness, Valentina is not easy to handle. But she still won't make it to top Liliana and Valeria. They are definitely the most radical ones.

In the meantime I've arrived at the street where our house is. I try not to slow down at the last metres, take one step, another one...and fall down. Great, Liréna, great job. How much more nonsense do you want to get up to today?  
And that's not everything yet. While standing up I notice that my dress is completely torn now. Actually not important, but Valeria won't be amused. That's for sure.

As I start walking again though, someone suddenly grasps me and pulls me back. With quite much power.  
Okay, whoever that was, this one obviously wants me to stand here in underwear.

I whirl around, gasping for breath...only to see Dan standing in front of me. Okay, actually quite obvious, he was right behind me after all. But somehow I also can't believe a human really caught me. Maybe I've really underestimated him.

,,Got you!" Dan giggles and blinks at me playfully.  
Somehow that makes me giggle as well. ,,Well", I reply with a laugh, ,,I guess I have to admit defeat."  
,,It was a challenge, though." Dan grins at me. ,,You are quite fast."

I also should be, to escape from people like my former classmates or witch hunters, how Valeria always tells me. Even though I'm not sure if there are still witch hunters today. I admit that some of the things Valeria says are right, but in some other matters I don't know if she only has a medieval view on the world.

With much effort I make it to keep my objective look. ,,You too, giggle", I answer amusedly.  
Now Dan starts to laugh loudly. If because of my answer or my obvious try to look serious is not possible for me to tell. ,,Where exactly do you live?"  
,,Over there." I point at the house with the number 28. ,,But, ah, one more thing." My voice becomes a whisper. ,,That thing with the S word has to stay a secret, okay? Otherwise my family will put me through the mill!"

They will do that anyway, but in that case even more.

Dan looks at me with surprise. ,,I won't tell them. But why should they? That's only a word."

Well, good question. Maybe because there were protests years ago, Marie-Lou had a baby (at the age of 12, as already mentioned), the father has run away and Liliana has laid down a rule which forbids such intimate things.  
Ah, yes, and because my family is that radical that words are enough to make them sceptical.  
But you can't know that.

,,That's a long story." I sigh. ,,We have a second secret..."  
,,Which one?", Dan asks.

Oh God, please not.

,,Not now", I put him off. ,,Later, when no one can listen." I decide not to mention you are never really alone at our house. I will just have to find a way to explain that secretly.  
,,Okay." Dan nods, understanding. ,,I won't tell anyone, I promise."  
,,Thank you", I mumble. ,,So, I guess I have to ring now."

_________________________________________

Meanwhile at the house of the Zilous...

At the same time, Liliana, Liréna's aunt, was already waiting behind the window.  
,,There she is, finally!", she called out in relief.  
Her husband Milan came closer. ,,Well, luckily. I was already scared something could be wrong. Liréna has never come home that late before."  
,,Why are you sure nothing is wrong?", Liliana asked sceptically.  
Milan didn't seem to know an answer. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.  
Liliana turned around again. ,,And who's this one?", she mumbled.  
Milan looked at her confusedly. ,,Who?"  
Liliana pointed out of the window. ,,Well, that man behind Liréna."  
,,Which man?"  
The sharp voice of Valeria Zilou resounded in the room. Liliana's cousin came closer very fast and looked out of the window as well. As she noticed the man behind her daughter, she twisted her face mistrustfully. ,,Lord help us", she mumbled.  
,,Well." Milan Zilou giggled. ,,Liréna is already 17 after all."  
Liliana snorted. ,,I beg you, Milan, that one is at least 28!"  
Only Milan's comment had made Valeria freeze. Everyone in the family knew the reason for her mistrust towards male humans, especially as for her own children. The father of Liréna and her sister Letizia, who had been a human, had left her right after the birth of his second daughter, and she had never forgotten about that.  
The thing with Marie-Lou years later had been the limit for her, especially when that boy named Kilian Leclerc had run away from his duty. Liliana had finally laid down a familial rule afterwards to avoid more cases like that.  
But Valeria had only become more careful, for if anyone broke that rule, this one would commit a crime by doing this. And of course, Valeria did not want this to happen to her children.

,,Liliana." Valeria looked up. ,,Please make sure that..."  
,,Valeria, calm down." Liliana took a deep breath. ,,Liréna is more decent than you think. She's not like Marie-Lou back then. Not as young and inexperienced as her."  
,,Liliana!" Milan Zilou gave his wife a strict look.  
,,I know, I know." Liliana looked ashamed. ,,I should not always use our daughter as a bad example."  
,,So, don't do this every time." Milan Zilou folded his arms. ,,That happened 9 years ago. Time to forget all that trouble. Be glad Zora and Marie-Lou are well and nothing went wrong."  
,,You are right." Liliana sighed. ,,That's what I should do."  
At this moment it already rang at the door.  
,,I'm going to open the door." Liliana walked away quite fast and opened the door with one short move.

______________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

Goodness, I already see there will be serious trouble. Maybe Liliana and Valeria think I'm blind because I wear coloured contacts from time to time, but they are extremely wrong.  
Only Valeria's look made me scream.  
With laughter, I mean.  
Well, I should better prepare for a real riot now. Liliana might not have looked that worried, but that could have been due to that Milan was next to her to bring her into line.  
Ah, yes, Milan is Liliana's husband and with that my uncle. Only for your information.

Once again I muster all my pride and courage before I finally ring. Some long seconds pass until the door finally opens and Liliana appears. Once she sees me, she gasps for breath. ,,Liréna! Where have you been? You never needed so much time to come home before!"  
I keep silent.  
Obviously that's meaningful enough for Liliana. ,,Oh no." She inhales the air deeply. ,,Has something gone wrong?"  
I nod. Liliana is never the one to run completely riot, she's rather extremely worried. She already expects things before they happen, and if her suspicion is confirmed, she tells everyone she was right.  
Valeria, on the other hand, is different. She always listens to the things that have happened, and later she shouts at the one who she thinks is to blame for that.

,,Milan." Liliana turns around. ,,I was right when I said it's not certain nothing has gone wrong."

Typical. As I already mentioned, Liliana loves to tell everyone she was right about something. Let's only hope Valeria hasn't listened, otherwise she might start to shout while the door is still open and everyone around can hear it. And I'm sure it would not be on her behalf if our neighbours find out about our powers as well.

Luckily Valeria has ignored Liliana. For before Milan or anyone else can reply, Valeria already steps forward, whistles and waves Dan closer. ,,Hey, you!", she calls out loudly. ,,Over here!"

Oh my goodness. I didn't know yet Valeria can be so embarrassing.  
Usually every visitor has been amused about her objective and strict behaviour. But she has never attracted negative attention by doing such things.  
So, Valeria, if people laugh at you this time: Remember it's not my fault that our reputation is ruined.

,,What's going on here?"  
Florentine, my cousin, comes closer.  
,,Are we having guests?", she asks as soon as she notices Dan.  
Valeria only nods. Usually I would have expected she comments that with ,,Unfortunately", but as Dan is already on his way to the door and Valeria apparently doesn't want to scare him away, she exceptionally keeps silent. Even though she usually never keeps her opinion about others a secret. Guests or not.  
And speaking of guests, where are the three others? At least the pillar of salt was not that far away. Has he stopped at a pub, or what?

While I'm still lost in thoughts, Dan enters the house hesitantly. ,,Ah, hello", he mumbles with an insecure tone of voice.  
,,Good evening, gentleman", Valeria replies objectively. ,,Am I allowed to ask who..."  
At this moment I suddenly hear several voices outside.  
,,Are you sure we are right here?"  
,,Should we ask?"  
,,Are you crazy? We can't ask the whole neighbourhood!"

Oh no, I know those voices.

Seconds later the three others, Kyle, Will and Woody, finally stop in front of our house.

Speak of the devil. How much time did they need to get here?  
I've said it, cracking jokes is nearly the only thing they're good at.


	4. 4

,,Look, Valeria", Liliana interferes again. ,,I think we will get even more visitors."

Well, I guess that was obvious. Valeria has probably suspected the same, but she may have hoped this suspicion turns out to be wrong. 

I already expect a riot now, no matter if our reputation will be impaired by this, as Valeria really interferes. ,,What, there are even more to come? I don't have enough coffee for so many guests!"

Really? If the coffee is usually enough for a whole family, four guests won't matter.

,,I'm sure it will be enough for three more", Milan objects. Seems as if he shares my opinion. Valeria only puts him off, though.   
Instead, Liliana waves the new visitors inside now.

,,Good evening, gentlemen", Valeria repeats once again. ,,Am I allowed to ask now who you are?"  
,,Ah, I'm Christopher, I mean, that's my full name", the major giggle Woody starts. ,,This one is William, called Will, and the one next to him is Kyle."  
,,You can call me pillar of salt, that's my nickname", Kyle adds.

Oh my goodness! Best comment today, pillar of salt. Great. I can imagine very well that Valeria is wondering now what kind of idiots she has let into her house.   
And if she really asks herself that question, I have to say she's not that wrong.

Valeria nods with a disapproving look. Only, you nearly have to say. Usually she reacts to such comments with a sarcastic reply.   
But somehow I'm glad she's not doing that this time. After all she does not know yet what kind of guests she's speaking with.

,,And you?", she turns to Dan, who immediately replies. ,,I'm Dan", he introduces himself with a smile.  
,,Alright", Valeria comments. ,,So, time to tell you my name as well. My name is Valeria Zilou. I own this house."

I can tell by the faces of those two giggles Will and Woody that they are up to nonsense again. And right.

As soon as Valeria has mentioned her name, Will and Woody look at each other amusedly. ,,What?", Will asks me with a grin on his face. ,,That's the radical?"

Honestly, you little giggle, you can be glad you are the guest of my family, who cares much about their reputation, and not of another one. Otherwise I would have sent you up onto the tallest tree in town and only released you on the next morning.

I cover my mouth with both hands. Now Will seems to notice he has just got up to nonsense. ,,Oh", he mumbles.

Great. A very useful excuse. I should have sent all of you giggles onto that fucking tree and made sure you stay there.  
But I'm not like that. I'm a Zilou and have enough honour to refrain from that.

Valeria gives the two giggles a cold look. ,,If you want, I can get radical", she comments. ,,But I'm sure you won't want that."

They really won't want that. If Valeria gets radical once, you should run for your life. In that case she even doesn't care anymore if her reputation gets ruined.

,,Ah, yes, and together we're called Bastille", Kyle, the pillar of salt, interferes again.

Ahhhh! Now I really have to force myself not to laugh hard. Only Valeria's facial expression is worth a laughing attack. Honestly, her jaw is just dropping in slow motion. Probably she's wondering why she has not recognised them when they arrived and treated them appropriately. Which means in that case, to offer the guests luxurious rooms and food (if you can call only one room in our house luxurious).  
I know what I'm talking about. Valeria has done the same once when the Lefleurs (the family Milan is from) visited us. The problem only was that nothing appropriate (in Valeria's opinion) was left in our kitchen, so she just sent Milan off to buy something. With the excuse it's his family.  
Ah, yes. Valeria only didn't want to admit she didn't want to leave the house herself. It was already late on that day, and there was an extreme snowstorm outside.   
But I'm afraid this time it will get even worse. If Valeria already makes such a fuss with the Lefleurs, what is she going to do with really noble guests?

Valeria is still standing there with her mouth open. I just wonder if everything is okay with her, as she already starts to speak. If you want to call it speaking.  
,,Milan!", she spits out.

Oh no. The time has come again. Now Milan will have to buy the most luxurious food again, under the excuse that our reputation will be ruined if people find out the Zilous don't feast their guests appropriately. Slowly I really wonder if Valeria doesn't have another excuse...or someone else she can send to the shopping mall.

,,What, Valeria?", Milan, who looks surprised as well, wants to know.  
,,You will immediately go to the next supermarket", Valeria commands, ,,and buy the best and most expensive coffee they have on offer!"

Oh, okay, it's not about food this time, but coffee. But in other ways everything is as always. I honestly want to know why Milan just accepts all of this. At the latest that thing with the snowstorm would have been the limit for me.

Valeria tears her hair. ,,If I had only known what kind of guests we were going to have..."  
Liliana interrupts her with an incredulous laugh. ,,Are you serious, Valeria? Is it really the most important thing to have expensive coffee now?"  
,,We prefer normal coffee anyway", Woody interferes amusedly. ,,Or tea."  
,,Okay, come with me!" Milan clears his throat. 

So, Milan made it to get out of this with Liliana's help. And to be honest, I'm glad about that. It can't be real that Valeria always looks for a fool she can use as a butler whenever we have guests. And a strange coincidence it's always poor Milan.   
Somehow I really wonder why he's always the one to get that job. Last time Valeria could still use the excuse that he knows his family best. But which reason does she have when the visitors are not the Lefleurs?  
I would like to know that.  
Ah, yes, and of course Milan is no fool. That was not what I meant.

Before the four guests can walk into the kitchen though, our cat Valmira sneaks downstairs and into the room.  
I mention here that Valmira is not our only cat. We have a second one who we call Lymeria. After the two Zilianian dialects, Valmirian and Lymerian.   
Ah, yes, and Samira and Ophelia, the snake and the tarantula. I've already mentioned them before.  
Honestly, I'm not sure what's going to scare the four ones more: the ghosts or our...special pets. Even though none of the ghosts is scary. Okay, yes, Valentina, when she has caught someone calling her a complainer. But that's a very rare case, because no one ever lets her catch them. At least nearly no one.  
And the others are rather lively, but not relevant for humans anyway.

Kyle, the pillar of salt, suddenly lets out a scream. ,,A cat!", he calls out happily.

Why does he freak out that much? If it had been Ophelia, the spider, I would have understood him, but it's unlikely anyway Ophelia shows up. We never let her out of the terrarium, because of the cats. Once Valmira and Lymeria found it amusing to hunt Ophelia. The latter one has answered with a bite.  
No one got seriously injured, Lymeria has lost a claw, but that was everything. Still, we can't let Ophelia run free anymore. The risk something happens is just too huge.  
But back to Kyle and this weird reaction. Even though he didn't look scared, on the whole contrary. Seriously, has he never seen a cat before?

,,We even have two", Florentine comments.

Oh God. Kyle's facial expression is more worrying than the usual one of Liliana, which is saying something. Seriously, he looks as if he's in paradise. Even though you could rather call our house a bubbling cauldron than a paradise.

,,Ah, please excuse Kyle", Woody interferes again. ,,Cats always make him go a bit crazy."

I already noticed that. Even though I would say ,,a bit" is still understated.

Valmira miaows and sneaks closer, while the three others giggle. Usually I would have done the same, if I hadn't known Valeria would immediately bring me into line. In the sense of ,,we need to treat upper-class guests very well".  
But she also says that when we have normal guests. Typical of Valeria.

Milan doesn't seem to care about all of this, or he hasn't noticed it. Anyway, he does not mind Kyle any longer and opens the kitchen door. The two giggles Will and Woody join him.  
Kyle, who can hardly look away from the cat, leaves with them. Wow. Considering the look on his face, I had never expected him to leave the room as long as Valmira is still inside.

Dan is the last one. Zora, my little red-haired cousin, stares at him like a rabbit caught in the headlights, nearly with the same look Kyle has given Valmira.  
,,Oh, Zora gets longing eyes", Florentine laughs.  
,,Tine is jealous because she doesn't have such eyes", Zora retorts. Dan giggles.

Wow, I envy Zora. She's not hesitant at all. If I only had the courage to stare at others like that.  
But Valeria would never accept that, at least not without reminding me of our rule again.

,,My name is Zora!", Zora continues chattering.  
,,Hey." Dan smiles, while Lara and Florentine giggle quietly.  
,,Are you Valmirian or Lymerian?", Zora asks curiously. 

Oh, Zora, this one's a human. They don't care about Zilianian dialects. 

Dan looks confused. ,,What's that?", he asks hesitantly.   
,,Zilianian dialects", my sister Letizia explains. ,,Zilianian is our language."

I notice how Valeria turns pale. Probably she's just thinking about an excuse to keep it a secret that Zilianian is the language of witches like us.  
Oh, Valeria, you don't need to worry. They already know about our secret.

,,Oh, well, neither of this then", Dan replies confusedly.   
,,Cool", Zora comments. ,,I've never met someone before who was neither of both."

As if, Zora. If you want to tell me you've never met a human before, I'm a red unicorn. 

Before Dan can leave the room, Valeria finally seems to look at me for real. ,,Liréna, what do you even look like?", she asks with a shocked expression on her face. 

Oh no, that keeps getting even worse. And I had really hoped Valeria would not notice it. Well, I guess I was wrong.  
Honestly, they survived my sight all the time and even the use of a ritual before their eyes didn't scare them away. So, why should they care now what my dress looks like?

I look over to Liliana, but she doesn't look as if she's going to only try to stop Valeria's narrow-minded behaviour. As always. You can't always rely on my family.

,,You will immediately go upstairs to put on something appropriate", Valeria commands. ,,If we're already having such noble visitors, we should act properly."

This was so obvious. It was only a question of time until Valeria would say this sentence again. I mean, the last time was already five minutes ago, so most of us might have forgotten how we have to act around our guests.

,,Valeria...", I start, but Valeria interrupts me with a strict tone of voice. ,,What will our guests think of us? We are the Zilous and not some miserable family of criminals, like, for example, the Chéréts."

Okay, the Chéréts are really a miserable family of criminals. Valeria even said once 90 percent of them have become ritualists. But I have to say they especially got that reputation from Vivalis.   
Vivalis Chèrét is not older than Lerta and yet made it to become one of the most dangerous women I know. She was born with the ability to see ghosts, but wanted to get rid of it at all cost. For she never found anyone who wanted to use the revoking ritual though (this ritual strips a witch of one or several of her magical abilities, which is why it's strictly forbidden!), she went away and looked for others with the same ability, who didn't want it either.  
They soon created an own group led by Vivalis until today. They are called the Varélias and use forbidden rituals to supress their ability.   
Which is one of the reasons why they are hunted internationally. But until now, none of them was caught. Vivalis is just too cunning.  
And yet, I don't really understand her actions. I mean, I also hate my ability to see ghosts, but if every member of our family that wants to get rid of an unwanted ability would become a ritualist, the Zilous would really only consist of ritualists soon.

But enough of that.  
Slowly I really start to wonder what our guests will think of us if Valeria keeps reminding me constantly of how our family is named.

Valeria has finally turned around to Dan. ,,Sorry you had to listen to that", she tries to excuse to him. 

Yes, I'm also sorry that everyone has to see how traditionalistic and narrow-minded Valeria can be sometimes.

Dan looks at Valeria, slightly confused. ,,No problem", he tries to reply. ,,And that matter with the dress was my fault anyway."

Oh God!  
Dan, do you know what you have just said? Can you imagine what that sounded like?  
I don't want to know what Valeria is thinking now, even though I can imagine it. As for Liliana, I can literally see what she's thinking. Only by that she's pulling that worrying face once again. Doesn't look very good.

Letizia next to me looks confused. ,,Is there anything I should know?", she whispers to me.  
I roll my eyes. ,,Nothing. I only stumbled on my own legs on the way here."

Well, that doesn't explain Dan's statement it was his fault, but it's better this way. Valeria doesn't need to know about that run.

Valeria clears her throat. ,,Of course, of course. The best will be if you", she gives Dan a very short look, ,,go into the kitchen as well now to drink a coffee."  
She trips over to the still open kitchen door. ,,Milan!", she calls out so that her voice resounds in the whole house. ,,Is the coffee ready?"  
,,I'm on it", I hear Milan's voice from the kitchen. Oh my, he's really pitiable. Even when Valeria doesn't send him off to go shopping, he's only treated like a servant girl.

,,Speed up, please." Valeria continues strictly. ,,Liliana, please prepare the dinner for our guests. Liréna, we're going to have a little conversation."

Oh no. What's going to happen now?

,,And before that, you are going to change your clothes. I'm going to wait for you at the living room." Valeria nods at me and leaves the room.

Oh, fuck. I guess the anger I've already been afraid of all the time is really going to happen now. Valeria might not know about everything that happened today yet, but I'm sure she has a suspicion. Liliana's comment when I entered the house was obvious enough.   
Can this day actually end even worse than it started?

I turn around to Dan once again, who looks quite confused, but nevertheless joins the others into the kitchen to Milan. Oh no, what is he going to think of us now? This is quite the first time we have human guests who are tolerant towards magical powers, and we should not immediately scare them away.  
On the other hand, I suddenly wonder if it's good or bad that I care about that. I mean, if I didn't care, Valeria would ask me strictly if I don't care about our reputation at all. If she knew I care, she would get seriously scared that I could break our rule. Which I unfortunately have to mention way too often, as neither Liliana nor Valeria want to turn away from their traditionalistic views.  
But I have to say Valeria is clearly worse. Liliana is very strict as well, but mostly she's busy trying to hide our magical powers. I'm very relieved about that, to be honest. I mean, looks or comments don't mean someone is going to break the rule. But tell that to Valeria. She's very good at ignoring this.

I slowly walk upstairs to the second floor. Before I can even get to my room though, I suddenly hear a voice.

,,Excuse me, Lyra? You stood there and watched her demonstrate her powers to four humans? Are you aware of that you could have, that you should have stopped her?"

Oh no, that's Valentina. And obviously she's just putting Lyra through the mill for not preventing me from using my powers. Sure. In the end she's probably even going to blame Lyra for that we have magical powers at all.  
I mean, I know Valentina. She's even worse than Valeria in such matters, if this is possible. Valentina is that extreme she puts everyone through the mill who was part of a difficult situation, no matter if this person could have done something or not.  
She's also trying everything to make sure no one finds out about our magical secret, but rather because of personal reasons. She has many contacts around here, well-known ghosts with a good reputation (if a ghost can have a good reputation), and in the case of another move she would have to leave them all behind.  
Of course, she could just stay here as well, but she refuses that strictly. It would impair her honour to leave the family alone that let her stay at their house.  
Ah well, and leaving the own ghostly contacts behind would not impair her honour?  
Haha, it's just so funny how similar Valentina is to Valeria. 

Now another voice sounds, but surprisingly not the one of Lyra.   
,,Leave her alone, Valentina. They have been in the wrong place at the right time, not more."

No way!  
According to the voice that's clearly Lyanna Veras, quite the co-leader of Valentina's council. She's the one who organises the meetings of Valentina and the other well-known ghosts of the region, where they mostly speak about if there's any trouble between the other ghosts or if everything is alright.  
I mean, I like Lyanna, but if such an important ghost is present at a simple conversation, I nearly fear Valentina has called her whole council together to speak about Lyra's more or less wrong behaviour.

The door of the storage room at the end of the corridor opens and Lyanna Veras flies towards me. ,,Liréna." She nods at me. ,,Did you listen to all of that?"  
I nod back.  
Lyanna turns around. ,,You see, Valentina. You let the whole house listen to your discussion again. Can't you just talk to her in private and a bit quietlier?"  
,,If the whole house can't see me, they can't hear me either", Valentina's voice sounds from inside.  
Lyanna sighs. ,,This Malou", she mumbles before turning to me again. ,,See you soon."  
With that she disappears.

Yes, I agree with Lyanna in that point. Valentina can really be stubborn and also quite annoying. But now I would really like to know if she has called even more ghosts to attend that discussion. 

Before I can continue that thought, Valentina already flies out of the door, fast enough to make me jump. Oh my, sometimes I feel as if Valeria and her are constantly fighting for the title ,,scariest person of the house".  
This little shock is immediately followed by the next surprise though. For instead of a whole group of other ghosts only Lyra joins Valentina, looking slightly confused. Which I can understand, Valentina can be quite confusing sometimes.   
But honestly, Valentina, I'm disappointed! First you make me that nervous and now it was only Lyanna Veras who was with you by chance? Not really!  
Haha, just kidding. Of course I'm glad Valentina didn't make a fuss for no reason. Sure, Lyra made fun of me and teased me to use my powers, but what happened was not her fault. I also would have used my powers without her provocations. 

Valentina turns around to Lyra. ,,You can go", she commands.   
Lyra disappears without a word, only with an excusing grin. It's quite a rare event she keeps silent once, but after such a discussion I would keep silent either. It's also definitely the safer way. Everyone submits to Valentina, sometimes even her sister Léa. Lyanna Veras once said that you should not object Valentina if you don't want to get in trouble, and I'm convinced this statement is more than true.

,,Liréna." Valentina turns around to me. ,,What the hell is wrong here? Why is your dress torn?"

Oh God, she really sounds exactly like Valeria. Only that the guests were more important to Valeria, so that she noticed the thing with my dress much later.

,,I've been stumbling on the way here", I mumble. ,,And by the way, we have guests."  
Valentina tightens her eyebrows. A very rare sight with her, such complicated facial expressions. Usually you only see her with the same annoyed look on her face. 

,,What kind of guests?", she asks sceptically. ,,You sound as if it's the devil in person."  
,,Humans", I mumble.  
Valentina's jaw drops. If she had not been wearing gothic clothes, she could have been a perfect double of Valeria. Her reaction was just the same.

,,Humans", she repeats. ,,That doesn't sound good."  
I nod slowly. That's exactly the answer I had expected.   
,,Those you have met with Lyra?" Valentina seems to have seem through everything.   
I chew my lip nervously, trying to find an answer, but my silence was apparently confirming enough for Valentina. ,,Are you serious? You demonstrate your powers to four humans and got no better idea than inviting them here?"  
,,They invited themselves!", I try to object.  
,,Invited themselves, to a witch family?" Valentina snorts. ,,Even worse. I will have to get to know them myself."   
Before I even understand what Valentina means, she's already on her way to the staircase.   
,,What are you doing?", I call after her, but Valentina ignores me. She walks off without a comment.

Oh no. Please not another riot. I mean, Valentina is mostly busy planning meetings, but she's not living under a rock. She will immediately recognise them.  
Of course none of them can see her, but I'm the one Valentina is going to put through the mill for telling such well-known humans our secret. Sure, they could make it public, which could result in another move, which could result in her having to leave her contacts again.   
Even though I guess most people wouldn't believe there's really a family with magical powers here in England. 

I enter my room as silently as possible and open my wardrobe. What should I pick? Valeria said, something decent...  
At the next second I wonder why I actually care. Valeria doesn't even know what her own relatives find appropriate. And those four are normal, or at least half-normal, humans. They won't care.

I have just picked a dark blue silk dress, as Valentina's shocked voice already sounds from downstairs. ,,That's the limit! How can you be stupid enough to demonstrate your powers to such people?"

I decide to ignore Valentina has just called me stupid. With her, I know she doesn't really mean it like that. Valeria is different in that point.

As fast as possible, I put the dress on and leave my room to return to the others. Before I can even walk downstairs though, Valentina suddenly appears in front of me again, her cheeks red as fire. I jump back, gasping for breath. My goodness! Does she want to scare me to death?

,,What's wrong with you?", I spit out after recovering from my shock.  
,,I could ask you the same!" Valentina folds her arms. ,,What caused you to tell such well-known humans your secret? Do you know that could make me lose my reputation and the members of my council?"  
,,Do you know this is not only about your reputation?" I flash my eyes at her. Sometimes she really annoys me with her constant ,,I got a reputation to lose" behaviour. We got much more to lose if our secret becomes public. ,,You're a fucking ghost, Valentina. No human can hurt you anymore. We could get burned on the pyre or locked away if our secret becomes known. Your freaking reputation will be our least problem in that case!"  
Valentina opens her mouth, and I already expect another tirade, but at this moment I hear another voice behind me.  
,,What's going on here? And who are the ones in your kitchen who are drinking coffee with Milan?"

I turn around. Valentina's younger sister Léa stands in front of me, giving me a confused look. Oh no, even more to explain. 

,,Human guests", I explain shortly. ,,And Valentina here is making a riot because I told them our secret and she fears for her precious reputation."  
Léa opens up her eyes wide. ,,You told them your secret?"  
,,I'm not making a riot", Valentina protests at the same time.  
I decide to answer Léa's question first.  
,,They have promised me to keep it to themselves", I tell her. ,,Not to mention normal people don't believe in magic anyway."  
I turn around. ,,And of course you have made a riot, Valentina. I know what a riot is, Valeria demonstrates it to me often enough. Léa, please explain to your sister it's nonsense those humans will tell anyone."  
With those words I turn to go and walk downstairs before only one of them can object.

I've just arrived downstairs as I already hear Valeria call through the whole house. ,,Liréna, where the hell are you? You were only supposed to change your clothes!"

Oh, oh, I should better speed up. If you let Valeria wait, she becomes really annoying. 

I walk through the lobby of our house as fast as possible and close the door to the living room behind me, where Valeria is already waiting for me. I sit down, preparing for even more trouble.  
Valeria watches me for a second, her arms folded. ,,Where have you been, Liréna? Did it take you so long to put on a dress?"  
I roll my eyes. ,,There was trouble with an annoying ghost", I mumble.  
Valeria covers her mouth with both hands. ,,Liréna!" She looks around alarmedly. ,,Keep it down!"  
This is enough for me. ,,I could say the same to you!", I spit out. ,,You are calling after me through the whole house, even though you are always the one who sets much value upon our reputation towards guests."  
As soon as I've said this, I would nearly have bitten my tongue off. Valeria is, like Valentina, no one you should object. The result is the same.

Valeria reacts surprisingly calm though. ,,Alright, alright", she mumbles. ,,But you have to admit it is important to keep our good reputation. After all, we are..."  
,,...the Zilous and a very honourable family." I look right at Valeria. ,,But as for our guests, I guess it's already too late for this."

Oh, fuck. I actually didn't want to say that now. But Valeria would have found out about everything sooner or later anyway.

Valeria immediately pricks up her ears. ,,How do you mean this?"  
Her look prevents me from replying. I can't really speak.  
,,Liréna Zilou." Valeria keeps her eyes glued to me. ,,What have you got up to?"  
I have to muster all my courage to finally answer. ,,They already know it", I mumble hesitantly. ,,About the ghosts."  
And about our magical powers as well, a voice inside me whispers, but I'm not able to admit this as well. Especially as Valeria's facial expression is really worrying right now. Seriously, her face is nearly as red as her hair.

I'm already starting to get scared, as Valeria finally starts to speak. ,,Are you serious, Liréna?" She shakes her head, shocked. ,,Do you actually know our own guests will think we are crazy now?"  
,,I didn't tell them!", I try to explain. ,,They have seen, or better heard, me speaking with Lyra."  
Valeria still looks very disapproving. This explanation doesn't seem to convince her.  
,,I'm going to explain everything to them later", I add.  
Valeria puts me off with a sigh. ,,It's probably too late anyway. And we still have other important things to discuss. Don't think I have forgotten what Liliana has said." She gives me a meaningful look.

No, I had really not expected this. Liliana has called that through the whole house. 

I nod devotedly.   
Valeria takes a deep breath. ,,So." She looks at me with tightened eyebrows. ,,Who was that ghost that caused trouble, then? The one named Valmina?"  
,,She's called Valentina, if you mean Léa's sister." Inside I hope Valentina hasn't listened. She reacts very offended when someone misspeaks her name.

Valeria snorts. ,,That's what I've said. Honestly, that lady, if you can call her a lady, has already attracted negative attention for several times. Does she actually have other things to do than only causing trouble?"

Haha, if Valeria only knew how similar she is to Valentina. But I'm sure she would see this comparison as an insult.

,,Her reputation is very important to her." I take a deep breath, trying not to look amused. ,,And please be careful with your words, or there could be even more trouble with her."  
Valeria folds her arms. ,,Why should I care what a ghost is thinking of me. I can live very well with having a dead gothic lady as an enemy."  
I roll my eyes. ,,But I can't. Unlike you, I can see and hear her, and I'm the one she's going to blame for your statements."  
I look right into Valeria's eyes. ,,And by the way, I didn't know yet you have a resentment to gothics as well."  
,,I don't", Valeria objects strictly, ,,but I won't tolerate the behaviour of this ghost."  
I sigh quietly. ,,I'm going to talk to her", I promise.   
Valeria nods, her arms folded. ,,I hope so."  
I'm already relieved the discussion about the ghosts is finally finished, as Valeria already continues. ,,And now to the other matter Liliana has mentioned before."

Oh no. I fear this is going to be even worse. It is much worse, actually. I mean, I've ruined our reputation in front of our guests by telling them our secret, and I've lost control of my powers before the eyes of my former classmates. 

Valeria keeps her eyes glued to me. ,,So, Liréna. What has happened?"  
I try to keep calm.   
,,They know it", I utter, whispering.   
For a moment Valeria tightens her eyebrows so much she looks exactly like Liliana. ,,Who?", she demands to know sceptically. ,,What?"  
,,The four ones", I mumble, insecure.   
Valeria opens her mouth, but she still doesn't seem to understand. ,,What do they know?", she asks confusedly.   
I press my lips together.  
Valeria looks into my eyes, and suddenly it dawns on her. ,,No." She inhales the air deeply. ,,That's not true."  
,,Yes." I can only whisper.   
Valeria continues shaking her head in slow motion. ,,How much did you tell them?", she asks, her voice dangerously low.  
I stare to the bottom. ,,Everything."  
Valeria gasps for breath with shock. ,,This is..."  
,,I've even demonstrated it to them", I interrupt her as fast as possible before she can even finish the sentence.  
So. Now the cat is out of the bag. It's dangerously silent in the room. I don't find the courage to look up.  
As I finally do it anyway, all colour has disappeared from Valeria's face. She's paler than any vampire, and she doesn't say only one word. Which is never a good sign.  
I'm starting to get scared. A few minutes ago I still would have named Valentina the scariest person of the house, but I have to admit Valeria is close to topping her right now.

I'm just thinking about if it might be time to say something now, as Valeria already divests me of that decision. ,,Liréna." She sounds as if she has a lump in her throat. ,,Are you actually completely insane? What got you into telling humans our secret, to demonstrate it to them", she has to take a deep breath, ,,and to invite them here afterwards? Do you know how dangerous this is for us?"  
,,I didn't invite them", I object for the second time today. ,,They wanted to come with me, especially as they were still looking for a place to sleep."  
Maybe I should not have said the last part. Valeria tightens her eyebrows disapprovingly. ,,No very smart decision for a group of humans." She looks right at me. ,,What have you actually done to them?"  
I open my mouth hesitantly. ,,You want to hear that?"  
Valeria puts me off. ,,It can't be much worse than what I've already heard today."

Well, if you're not wrong with that, Valeria.

,,I have...", I start, but the words don't leave my mouth.  
,,You have what?", Valeria asks strictly.  
,,I have let one of them fly up into the air", I mumble, chewing my lip.  
Again silence fills the room. I'm already preparing for another riot, but it doesn't happen. Instead, Valeria only shakes her head. Her face looks strangely controlled, as if she has to try everything to stay objective.  
I don't dare to have such an utopian thought, but is it possible Valeria finds that whole incident amusing?

As I already start to be worried, Valeria suddenly laughs ironically. ,,My goodness, Liréna." She snorts incredulously. ,,I had never expected you to be that creative."

Mmmmh. Was that a compliment?

,,And also never expected you to be that stupid!", Valeria continues with a sharp tone of voice. 

Okay. That was definitely no compliment. But I'm not surprised. I had already prepared for something like that. 

,,They didn't take me for serious", I try to explain. ,,The pride of our family is also very important to you."  
,,Right." Valeria stands up. ,,Of our family. Not the pride of single persons. I would never risk to lose my reputation and especially my freedom only to keep my personal pride. Even if this would be about our family's pride, there's always something more important. Our life."

Wow. I had never expected Valeria to have such a view. But I admit she's right. It's worse to get imprisoned than being insulted in your pride. 

Valeria looks up. ,,No one will care about the Zilou family's reputation anymore if we get burned on the pyre."  
,,I'm sorry." A sigh leaves my lips. ,,It was stupid of me to use my powers in public."  
Valeria shakes her head heavily. ,,As long as you swear you will never do it again, this is done. But I'm quite sure this wasn't everything yet."  
I nod silently.  
Valeria sighs. ,,I had already expected that. To he honest, I don't even want to know it, after everything I've heard in the past minutes. Next you're going to tell me you have burned your old school or something like that."

Sometimes I really think Valeria has second sight.

,,You are getting dangerously close to the truth", I mumble through my teeth.  
Valeria can only take a deep breath. ,,Liréna."

Yes, thanks, Valeria, I know my name.

,,I had really thought nothing could shock me anymore", Valeria continues, ,,but you really make it to top my expectations!"  
I press my lips together silently, hesitating for a moment. ,,Do you actually want to hear it?"  
Valeria snorts. ,,Of course. I have to, if we want to have the opportunity to do something before this story spreads."  
I want to say it might already be too late for this, but somehow I'm not able to speak. It's hard enough to find the right words for what has happened.

,,I've lost control of my powers", I explain with a low voice after a minute of silence. ,,Near a house of some of my former classmates. Don't get me wrong, only a tree was affected, but...as soon as I had finally stopped the fire, they had already noticed it."  
,,They?" Valeria tightens her eyebrows. ,,Those people...from your old class?"  
,,Right", I confirm, shaking.  
,,My goodness." Valeria shakes her head, and somehow she sounds insecure. ,,I had never thought about that..."  
I prick up my ears. ,,About what?"  
,,About preparing you for those things." Valeria nearly looks guilty. She avoids my gaze. ,,I had thought you were familiar with the control of your powers. I guess I was wrong."  
I'm speechless. Valeria admits having made a mistake? This is quite the rarest event that can only happen in our family. 

,,So...I won't get punished?", I dare to ask after a longer moment.  
Valeria puts me off. Her face is still extremely pale. ,,It was not completely your fault." She shakes her head in slow motion. ,,I'm going to find a way to make sure this won't spread anywhere. Even if I have to talk to the parents of those guys."  
I laugh bitterly. ,,They are humans, Valeria. None of your words will change their opinion about magical things. And what do you want to tell them? That they should punish their kids for insulting a witch?"  
,,I don't think they will even believe a ritual was used. They might very well see this as a strange excuse of their children for getting up to nonsense again." Valeria looks right into my eyes. ,,I'm going to find the right words, I promise."  
I've never felt so relieved before. ,,Thank you", I mumble, allowing myself to sound glad about this.  
,,Can you, on the other hand, promise me to act decent in the future?" Valeria has put on that serious look again. ,,No scaring of guests?"  
,,Of course. I swear it on my honour as a Zilou." Somehow I'm slightly confused by that question. I mean, I didn't have the intention to do something like that to those four again...or did I miss something?

,,Good. So, let's come to a request by me, then." Valeria turns around to look right at me.  
The sudden doubtful expression on her face makes me nervous. ,,Which one? What are you talking about?"  
,,A very important one." Valeria clears her throat. She walks up and down. ,,You will remember we visit the Lefleurs in France from time to time."  
,,Of course I remember", I mumble. Unfortunately, I nearly have to say. Visiting the Lefleurs regularly has become a ritual with us, even though our visits have become rarer since we've been moving to England. Don't get me wrong, I like the Lefleurs, but they can be quite...special.

,,I've received a call from Mireille Lefleur yesterday's evening", Valeria continues. ,,She has asked me if we want to visit them in the following days. Lynna Valier is also going to be there with her children."

Oh no. After the disaster with my former classmates and our human guests I can imagine better things than spending several weeks with Milan's chaotic relatives and the eccentric cousin of my aunt Linette. This would be rather annoying right now.

,,And, what did you say?", I dare to ask.  
,,I've accepted her suggestion", Valeria replies nearly hesitantly. ,,But as we're having guests now, I have to change the plan."  
I tighten my eyebrows. ,,How do you mean that?"  
Valeria keeps silent.  
,,Valeria!" I stare at her, wringing my hands. ,,What's going on?"  
Again, Valeria does not answer. Slowly I start to get scared. I've never seen her hesitate that much. That must be something very important...or maybe something very shocking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Valeria seems to have a plan...which one might it be? ;)
> 
> This chapter was mostly about the Zilous and everyone who lives at their house, but the guys from Bastille will have more screen time very soon, I promise! :)


	5. 5

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as Valeria finally starts to speak again. ,,What we are going to do depends on how long our guests intend to stay", she continues. ,,If they only spend the night here, nothing will change. In that case we're all going to depart to Lyon as it was planned."  
,,And if not?", I dare to ask.   
Valeria walks up and down. ,,That's the point." She chews her lip thoughtfully. ,,If they really stayed longer, for whichever reason..."  
,,Yes?" I look at her impatiently.   
Valeria looks up into my eyes, and the following words leave her mouth: ,,I'm sure you would want to stay here as well in that case."  
I'm speechless.   
Who is that lady standing in front of me, and what has she done to Valeria?  
I mean, usually Valeria wouldn't even have left me alone with Zilianian guests. But now she comes up with the idea herself to leave me alone with human guests?  
What the fuck has happened to Valeria?

I open my mouth. ,,Are you serious, Valeria? You want to leave me alone with four humans, while you are in France with the Lefleurs?"  
I still can't believe it. Until five minutes ago I still would have bet my sister on that Valeria would never say something like that. Luckily I haven't done it, as I've obviously underestimated Valeria once again. 

Valeria looks at me nearly strictly. ,,You were the one who brought them into our house. And you promised me to act decent towards guests in the future. So, prove it to me now. Considering how they have been acting until now, I'm sure we could never leave them alone here."

Wow, I've never heard Valeria talk about guests like that before. On the whole contrary, usually she's always the one who commands us to treat our guests properly.   
But why am I actually surprised, something seems to be wrong with Valeria anyway. Maybe she has been drinking too much French red wine. 

I look at her confusedly. ,,You can't expect four humans to take care of a snake and a spider."  
,,That would be your job, then", Valeria continues without hesitating. 

Well, that's no surprise either. I'm always the one to get the worst jobs in our family.

,,And as for the cats, I hope they will be more familiar with them." Valeria clears her throat. ,,Even though I'm not completely sure, after that one with the moustache has gone that crazy at the sight of Valmira as if he had never seen a cat before."

Haha, exactly my thought.

,,But let's forget that." Valeria sighs. ,,Even those humans will be able to do something useful. At least I hope so."  
She stares at me again. ,,Liréna, please answer this question honestly. Can we leave you alone with those people without any scandals happening?"

No, Valeria, I'm not going to break the rule. And don't ask me why I immediately had that thought. I know you meant exactly that.

,,Yes", I answer determinedly.   
,,Good." Valeria walks over to the door. ,,So, I'm in the kitchen for a few minutes now."  
She leaves the room.  
I stand up as well, a bit slower. To be honest, I just sounded more self-confident than I actually am. Sure, I would definitely prefer spending some days with those humans than with Milan's relatives right now. But being left alone with such guests by the own strict, traditionalistic mother is quite an honour.  
And at the moment I'm not really sure if I'm worth this honour.

I leave the room in slow motion, still quite surprised. As soon as I've entered the lobby of our house, Letizia already appears. ,,Liréna!" She has opened up her eyes wide. ,,What has happened? Was there much trouble?"  
,,No", I mumble confusedly. ,,On the whole contrary. I'm seriously wondering right now if Valeria is drunk or something like that."  
Oh no, have I just said that out loud? Fuck, hopefully Valeria hasn't listened.

Letizia nearly explodes with laughter. ,,Really, that bad?"  
,,Really", I whisper to her as quietly as possible. ,,Honestly, I'm glad there was no trouble, but that was quite scary."  
,,Oh God." Letizia giggles. ,,Come on, tell me."  
,,You must not tell anyone", I warn her. ,,Especially not Valeria herself."  
Letizia shakes her head, laughing. ,,Do you think I would betray you?"  
I shake my head as well. No, I really don't think she would do that.

,,She seriously asked me to stay here with our human guests while you travel to the Lefleurs", I whisper to her. ,,That means, if they still want to get to know us."  
Letizia freezes, her eyebrows rising. ,,Not really", she whispers incredulously. ,,You're making me jealous! I would also prefer being here with them than with Milan's hippie family in Lyon."  
,,That was exactly my thought", I mumble, ,,but honestly, what has happened to Valeria that she's having such ideas? I mean, this is Valeria. She would never have left only one family member alone eith humans!"  
,,Exactly my opinion." Letizia laughs confusedly. ,,I didn't even know we were planning to visit the Lefleurs. But right, the time has come again."  
I nod. ,,I also didn't know it until right now. Valeria said Mireille Lefleur called her only yesterday."  
Before Letizia can reply, the kitchen door opens and Valeria enters the room again. Our four guests, Kyle, Will, Woody and Dan, join her. I immediately freeze to a pillar of salt myself. Oh no. I don't want to know what's going to happen now.

,,Look, look", Woody, the major giggle, calls out amusedly. ,,Why are you whispering with each other? Do you have secrets?"

I would rather be silent now, giggle, if you don't want to experience the fury of a Zilou. Sure, most humans keep making the mistake to underestimate us. But you seem to be a very special one. You're nearly begging me for letting you spend the night on the tallest tree in town.

,,Quiet over there." I give the giggle a short, withering look before I turn to Valeria. It's a real challenge to find some words right now. ,,Valeria, what's the news?"  
Valeria has apparently noticed my nervousness. ,,Letizia, you can go into the kitchen, the dinner is nearly ready. You can leave with her." She gives everyone of the four ones a look that makes obvious they should not object her.  
,,Alright." Kyle is the first one to nod and go into the kitchen. Dan and Will join him together with Letizia. Woody, as the last one, still calls after me amusedly: ,,See you later, red one!"

Oh my. I had already expected there was going to be another comment. Even though I can't believe it. After all those Zilou lessons I've already taught him, this giggle still has a mouth huger than Mariana Trench. 

After the four ones and Letizia have finally left, I look at Valeria again. ,,So, what's going on?", I dare to ask once again, my voice sounding insecure.  
Valeria returns my look as if she's scared of the answer. ,,That one named Will has told me they don't have many appointments in the following weeks. The others have confirmed that."  
My eyebrows rise. I'm not able to answer. Has Valeria really said that?  
Valeria continues. ,,They would be, I quote, ,,glad about getting to know a real witch family", as long as our neighbours don't notice they are here. Otherwise our house would be surrounded by journalists within one day, and it would only be a matter of time until our secret becomes public as well."  
She looks at me strictly. ,,I want you to make sure no one notices something. This is not only about our reputation, but also about the reputation of our guests."

Okay. Now it's official.  
Valeria is really serious. She wants to leave me alone with a group of humans and several quirky ghosts while she departs to Lyon with the others.  
For real, as glad as I am about that honour, I still think Valeria must have lost her mind. What else could have brought her to that idea?

I nod. ,,Alright", I utter, which sounds more insecure than I intended.  
Valeria nods back at me. ,,I hope everything will be fine while we are in France. At least those humans don't seem to be as unworldly as I had feared. One of them, the one with the contact lenses, even seemed to be very tolerant towards magical things. A very decent one, I have to say."

Yes, Valeria, it's no shame to thank me for bringing that decent human into your house. Just say it.

I have to try everything not to laugh. ,,Exactly my opinion", I try to agree as objectively as possible.  
Valeria nods. ,,Right. It's not usual to meet such people. A great coincidence we have someone like that as guests now..."  
She doesn't get to finish the sentence, as the kitchen door opens again and the four ones, led by Kyle, appear again. My goodness, what are they doing here again?

Kyle starts speaking first. ,,Sorry for annoying you again, but the black-haired lady has told us she's still going to need a while."  
Valeria moans. ,,So, Liliana might be the best cook out of us, but if it's really worth waiting so long..." She walks over to the kitchen. ,,Especially with such guests. I'm going to tell her to speed up a bit."  
With those words she leaves the room.  
As soon as Valeria has disappeared, the major giggle Woody gives me another amused look. ,,Well, what have you been discussing all the time? Was there any trouble because of your secret?"  
It's hard for me to keep my objective facial expression. ,,Careful with your words, giggle, or..."  
,,...or you're going to send me up onto the tallest tree in town?", Woody finishes the sentence, laughing.  
,,Or I'm going to send Valentina Malou to you at midnight", I continue strictly. ,,And I swear to you on the Zilou family's honour, she's not the one to tangle with."

So. Hopefully that was enough to silent that, sorry, idiot. Even though I doubt that, as everyone who doesn't know Valentina makes the mistake to see her only as an arrogant gothic lady.   
Which is, of course, not right. Valentina is not only the one who's constantly complaining and shouting at other ghosts. You won't believe it, but she can even be surprisingly nice.

Woody only laughs. ,,Who's Valentina Malou, another radical?"

Oh, oh, keep it down, major giggle, or you might meet her faster than you want.

,,If you want to say it like that." I keep my voice as low as possible, as you can never know if Valentina is around. ,,Especially if you tell her she's radical. And you should never call her a complainer, only for the start. Otherwise you might get into serious trouble."  
,,Really?" Woody is still grinning. ,,What kind of person is she that I'm supposed to be scared of her?"  
,,A ghost", I reply without hesitating.  
Kyle, Will and Woody immediately start to laugh. Dan opens his mouth, but no words come out. I'm not surprised though. Such reactions were to expect.

Woody turns around to Will, still laughing. ,,So, now she's seeing ghosts as well, or what?"  
,,And you are going to see stars if you make another joke like that", I continue with a sharp tone of voice. ,,Otherwise you will really have the honour to meet Valentina, and trust me, you can't want that."  
Woody only giggles. ,,Come on, she can't be that scary."

Oh, you are more than wrong with that, major giggle. I've already seen how scary she can get, and if you make the mistake to mess with her, you might be the next one to see it.

Dan has apparently recovered himself in the meantime. ,,There are ghosts at your house?", he asks, still shocked.  
,,Yes", I answer seriously. ,,But most of them are not scary. Except Valentina."  
This information seems to be very calming for Dan. ,,So, it was also a ghost you have been talking to when we met?", he dares to ask.  
I nod.  
Woody has to laugh again. ,,Sure."  
,,If you are begging me that much, I can introduce Valentina to you", I turn to him again, ,,but if you don't want to have nightmares tonight, that's no good idea."  
Woody tightens his eyebrows, and somehow it looks to me as if he's at least trying to believe the story about our house ghosts. Wow. Have I really made it to convince him? I had already thought he's hopeless.

Before anyone of us can still say something though, the kitchen door is suddenly torn open again and Valeria appears. ,,You can come in now", she tells us with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. ,,Liliana is finally finished."  
,,Valeria." Liliana's soothing voice sounds from the kitchen, but her next words don't sound soothing at all. ,,Please don't raise hell."  
Valeria turns around to her indignantly. ,,I'm not raising hell, Liliana. It's only my opinion you should not let guests wait."  
She turns to the four ones again. ,,Sorry you had to wait so long", she tries to excuse.  
Kyle just puts her off. ,,We don't have any problems with waiting."  
Valeria sighs with relief. ,,So, come in then. Liréna, you too."  
The four ones nod before entering the kitchen hesitantly. I join them slowly. The rest of my family has already gathered around the table. I sit down next to the kitchen door, so that it's possible for me to disappear if something embarrassing happens. Which is never unlikely with my family.   
The four ones and Valeria have also sat down in the meantime. As I look around, I notice the extremely objective face of Valeria, as if she's preparing for something. Oh no. I already see it coming.

Half of the family has already started eating while Liliana is still filling the plates of some of us. Kyle, the pillar of salt, is the first one to interfere.   
,,Mhhh, that is really delicious", he mumbles happily. ,,Which recipe did you use for that?"  
,,A traditional one from Lyon", Liliana explains. ,,Glad you like it."  
,,I have the same opinion", Milan interferes now. ,,Liliana is a great cook, right?"  
Liliana turns red. ,,Milan", she tries to object, but Kyle already continues. ,,Right. Maybe you could give me the recipe later. I've never cooked a French meal before."  
,,It might be better for everyone if you also refrained from that in the future", I hear Will giggle. Well, at least I know now whose self-made meals I'm never going to eat.

Liliana nods. ,,I can give the recipe to you before our departure, if you want that."  
,,Departure?", Lerta interferes surprisedly. ,,I didn't know we're planning a journey!"  
Before Liliana can answer, Valeria clears her throat. ,,Mireille Lefleur has called me yesterday's evening", she starts explaining. ,,She wanted to know if we would like to visit them in the following days."  
Zora is immediately enthusiastic about that. ,,Wow! Can I play with Mira, then?"

Mira is Mireille's daughter and at the same age as Zora. By the way, we owe it to them that we have a spider and a snake as pets now. Zora and Mira brought them to Mireille's house during our last visit in Lyon and wanted to keep them. Luckily Samira and Ophelia are not seriously poisonous, otherwise there would have been real trouble. Valeria was even scared we might not be allowed to take them back to England. But after we had made proper arrangements for them, there have luckily been no more problems.

,,Of course", Marie-Lou answers before Valeria can interfere. ,,Mireille is probably not going to have a problem with that, as long as you don't bring any animals to her house again."  
Zora nods.

Valeria finally continues. ,,Mireille has informed me that Lynna is going to be there as well."  
From the corner of my eye I notice how Linette turns extremely pale. Oh my, not even she wants to put up with her crazy cousin.  
Even though Lynna is actually not crazy, only eccentric. She's a hippie through and through and cares about nothing, especially not about what others think of her.

Lerta moans. ,,Seriously?"  
,,Calm down, Lerta", Liliana interferes strictly. ,,There are worse people than her."  
Lerta laughs, annoyed. ,,That lady celebrated with Sepias. The whole neighbourhood has been talking about her!"  
,,And she never cared." Liliana stays persistent. ,,Which is a good thing."  
Lerta only snorts and looks away.

Many thanks, Lerta, for mentioning the Sepias as well. One more thing to explain to our guests.  
A short description of the Sepias: They are sub forms of the Vignetta apparitions, who are mostly self-induced apparitions, but the Sepias and the Zilianas (a second subform) are ,,real" ghosts. They are sent to witches like us by Red Representatives (who lead the Vignetta ghosts and make sure they don't cause any trouble). Little information: They only appear when we fall in love. So that everyone notices what's going on.  
And to everyone who complains about them: We owe it only to the Red Representatives that those ghosts regularly annoy us. If you want to complain to someone, go to them.  
Which is not meant as an insult against the Red Representatives. Ours in Lyon, Linja, was quite nice.  
But I still would like to know what she did to Lynna. It doesn't happen every say someone celebrates a party with Sepias.

As soon as I've had that thought, I already hear Kyle mumble confusedly: ,,What the hell are Sepias?"

Thanks, Lerta. Many thanks, really.

,,Later, later", I put him off.  
Valeria nods as well. ,,Right, later. Not now. There are still some more news."  
Lerta rolls her eyes. ,,Even more news except the fact we're going to have to put up with that crazy hippie lady?"  
Liliana gasps for breath, shocked. ,,Lerta!"  
Valeria continues unblinkingly. ,,I didn't say there would be worse news. But some very important. About our guests."

I guess I'm going to make bets on Valeria's future actions soon. She's just too predictable. 

,,I had already wondered about that as well", Milan interferes. ,,What's going to happen while we are with Mireille?"  
,,That's what I wanted to say." Valeria clears her throat. ,,The gentlemen", she gives each of them a strict look, ,,have already told me they would be glad about having an accommodation for a longer time."  
,,Yes, and what does that mean?", Milan keeps asking.  
,,We should definitely not leave them alone here, as that would not be appropriate", Valeria continues. ,,That's why Liréna is going to stay with them."

Okay. Now the cat is out of the bag.

A loud clank sounds as Lerta drops her cutlery. Zora gets longing eyes once again, and Milan is apparently speechless. He's just sitting there with his mouth open and doesn't seem to find the right words.

Liliana is faster. ,,Alone, at our house?", she asks incredulously. ,,With four humans?"  
,,We've already had a conversation about that", Valeria replies. ,,Liréna has sworn to me there won't be any trouble." She gives me a strict look.  
,,But what brought you to that idea especially now, Valeria?" Milan, who has apparently found his voice, looks up confusedly.

I would like to know that as well.

Valeria looks around her. ,,I thought the time might have come."

Wow. Best explanation. 

Before Milan can react to that statement, Valeria already turns to me again. ,,I hope you are going to keep your promise, Liréna. No scandals, no scaring of guests."  
,,Don't worry, Valeria", I mumble, rolling my eyes. ,,The rule won't get broken."  
I should not have said that. One moment later Kyle, the pillar of salt, asks confusedly: ,,Rule? Which rule?"

Oh my, I always make it to get myself into trouble.

,,Kyle", I start, taking a deep breath, ,,later!"  
From the corner of my eye, I see Valeria nod. Well, at least once we can agree on something. 

The dinner continues silently. Soon, the first ones start cleaning their plates. I try to get finished as fast as possible too. The sooner finished, the sooner I can leave the room.  
From time to time I dare to look around me. The other family members seem to have recovered from the shock in the meantime, even Milan. Which is saying something. 

Finally, my plate is empty and I stand up to clean it. As I walk over to the door afterwards though, Valeria's voice suddenly sounds behind me. ,,One more thing, Liréna."

Oh no. What's coming now? A third command I should not break the rule? All good things come in threes after all.

I turn around. ,,Yes, Valeria?"  
Valeria looks at me, her eyebrows tightened. ,,Are you able to organise the daily life at our house together?"  
,,Sure." I look confused. ,,Why do you ask?"  
Valeria returns my look sceptically. ,,I've never seen you cook something on your own, Liréna."

Oh, at least the traditional Zilianian recipes are no problem for me, Valeria. Don't worry.

,,We can do that part as well", Dan interferes now.  
Valeria looks very sceptical. ,,That's actually not the sense of it. You are our guests."  
,,I still know some recipes from Lyon", I tell her. ,,This won't be a problem."  
Valeria sighs. ,,I hope so."  
,,We can also take turns", Will suggests.   
,,As long as Kyle doesn't cook", Woody, the major giggle, adds with a blink.  
,,Right", I agree with him amusedly. ,,You always seem to poison yourself, as I've heard."  
,,What?", Kyle protests.  
,,Where she's right, she's right...", Will mumbles, grinning.

Valeria clears her throat once again. ,,Good, good, so this is hopefully done. You will only have to agree on who takes care of which animals."  
,,Kyle is probably going to take care of the pets", Woody comments and giggles.

I think so as well. As I'm sure though no one is voluntarily going to approach Samira and Ophelia, this part of the work will probably be mine. Valeria has already told me about that before.

,,Which other pets do you have?", Dan asks hesitantly.   
Valeria seems to be scared of the reply. ,,You are going to see them sooner or later", she avoids an answer.   
Kyle's eyes widen. ,,Something dangerous?"  
,,No, not at all", Valeria puts him off. She's obviously trying to finish that topic. ,,I have to call Mireille Lefleur anyway to tell her about the news." She stands up slowly. ,,Liréna, you can go."

Ooooooh, really? How nice.

I sneak out of the door and close it behind me as quietly as possible. As soon as I've entered the lobby though, Léa suddenly appears in front of me, fast enough to make me jump back against the kitchen door. Goodness, scaring others seems to be a speciality of the Malous. 

,,What the hell is going on?", I hiss at her quietly.  
Léa looks back, extremely excited. ,,Valentina has disappeared."

As for me, that would not be that terrible. Sorry for that, but a day without a riot by Valentina is like a holiday.   
Nevertheless I'm also surprised she leaves without a word. Even before important meetings she tells everyone where she's about to go.

,,What, disappeared?", I want to know.  
Léa wrings her hands. ,,She has just left a while ago. After our conversation about your human guests I haven't seen her anymore."  
That sounds really strange to me. ,,Did she have an important meeting?"  
Léa shakes her head. ,,Not that I knew."  
I'm confused. What happened that made Valentina leave without a word?

Before I can say something else though, I suddenly hear a sharp voice in front of the house. ,,That scheming little bitch...we will see who's going to win in the end..."  
Léa and me whirl around. Léa's face immediately brightens up as she points outside. ,,There she is!", she calls out with relief.   
I have to admit I'm relieved as well. If Valentina just disappears without any information, this is really worrying.

The door opens and Valentina flies into the house like an arrow. She slams the door behind herself.  
I force myself not to cover my ears. ,,Valentina, what the hell has happened?", I spit out through my teeth. ,,Where have you been?"  
,,I would like to know that too." Léa looks up.  
Valentina turns away and spits out. ,,That freaking Lenoir." She folds her arms. ,,Lyanna has called me. Rena Lenoir and her group have been discrediting several members of our council in public. Lyanna herself was among them as well."

Oh no. Rena Lenoir is no one you should mess with. She's the second sister of the Lenoirs, who are currently ,,living" at the local main station. The quirky thing about her is that she and her sisters are dealing with valium and other things there. And there are seriously some ghosts who buy something from her from time to time.   
But who thinks Rena Lenoir is only a homeless junkie in the form of a ghost is extremely wrong. Underestimating her is the most dangerous thing you can only do. Rena is really vengeful, as she and her sister Leni were judged and executed for a crime they never committed. A terrible story.  
But now I would really like to know what happened.

,,What, discrediting?", I want to know now. ,,What has happened?"  
Valentina snorts. ,,That miserable drug dealer has been spreading lies and insults about some members of our council. Rena was smart enough to spread her stories when many other ghosts were around. I had never expected her to do such a thing. Not even her."

That sounds serious. I know many ghosts who are easy to influence, and Rena Lenoir knows too well how to destroy other people's reputation. 

,,Is it certain that has happened?", I dare to ask.  
Valentina looks right at me. ,,The message came from Lyanna herself, so I think it happened for real. Inessa and Viridia have confirmed it as well." She turns around to walk upstairs as fast as possible.  
,,What are you up to do?", Léa calls after her.  
,,I will arrange a meeting." Valentina shakes her head. ,,That Lenoir has to be stopped."  
With those words she disappears.   
Léa starts following her after a moment of silence. ,,I should better join her. Not that another ghost becomes the victim of her fury."  
While she disappears as well, I keep standing in front of the door thoughtfully. Somehow I just have the bad suspicion that this action of Rena Lenoir won't have been the last one, that there's much more to come. And many of my suspicions have been right lately.

Only one second later my thoughts get interrupted though, as the kitchen door opens behind me and our four guests enter the room, chattering. I turn around to them, trying to put on a nice facial expression, but inside I moan. After the worrying news about Rena Lenoir I'm not really in the mood to explain even more about us to our guests.

,,Hey, red one", major giggle Woody calls out immediately. ,,Are we annoying you or have you been waiting for us?"

As if he really thinks that. Before those words can leave my mouth though, I rather shake my head. That should be appropriate enough.

Will, the other giggle, blinks at me now. ,,That would not have been a shame. On the whole contrary, it's an honour for us if someone's making the effort to wait for us."

Even though Will has just been speaking in the usual amused tone of voice, I've heard he meant it exactly like that. Which I can also imagine very well. Sure, there will be many fans who would wait for hours to see them. But that exceptionally didn't pertain to me.

,,If I wanted to honour you, I would introduce you to all ghosts of the house." I continue before there can be any more amusing comments. ,,But enough of that. What was the topic when I left?"  
,Sepias", Kyle helps me.  
,,Right." I sigh. That could become a challenge. ,,Well, let me say it like that...Sepias are some kind of ghosts. Special ghosts who look a bit darker than others."  
Woody laughs. ,,Oh, such as the radical gothic lady?"

Has he really not learned his lesson yet?

,,Quiet!", I hiss with a look over to the staircase. ,,Or do you really want serious trouble with her?"  
Woody shrugs his shoulders amusedly. ,,Oh, come on, she can't be that terrible."  
,,She will shout at you at every opportunity, and at me as well, if she catches you saying something like that", I continue strictly. ,,So, do all of us a favour and be careful with your words."  
Woody nods, laughing. ,,Alright."

I decide to accept that and try to go on. ,,Sepias only appear when..." I can't say the words. On the one hand I fear other comments, on the other hand that Valeria hears me and will immediately command me again not to break the rule.  
Even though that would spare me from an explanation of the rule. 

,,When?", Kyle keeps asking curiously.  
I muster all my courage. ,,When witches like us fall in love", I mumble.  
Woody starts to laugh again. ,,So, try to spare us from those ghosts!"

Is he completely nuts now?

,,I'm not going to bring any of them here. After all I'm not Lynna." I fold my arms. ,,Why should I?"  
Woody looks right at me and laughs again. ,,Well, remember the S word."

Not really.

I slap my forehead, moaning. ,,The S word! My goodness, have you seen Zora? She had longing eyes!"  
Woody looks confused. ,,No, I haven't seen her."  
I sigh. ,,That's what I thought. At that time you had already rushed into the kitchen faster than a Ferrari to have a coffee session with Milan."  
Kyle and Dan giggle.  
,,Zora was the one right next to me at the table, for your information", I continue unblinkingly. ,,Anyway, she has done more than I would ever dare to do."  
Woody's eyebrows rise. ,,Wait, the hippie girl?"  
I nod.  
Woody laughs again. ,,She can't be older than ten years."  
,,You see." I fold my arms. ,,But don't worry, there won't be any ghosts. The rule you had been asking me about is one reason for it." Before there can be any more questions, I already start with my explanation. ,,Rules like ours forbid things, which are allowed by the Zilianian law, within the family. The Zilianian court created them nine years ago, after enormous protests."  
Dan interferes again. ,,That means..."  
,,...that every family can forbid something which would usually be allowed, and who breaks that rule commits a crime", I finish the sentence.   
Kyle's jaw drops. ,,Seriously, what kind of laws are these?"  
I chew my lip. ,,That's also my opinion, but we can't change that."  
Dan asks the next question. ,,And which rule do you have?"

Okay, that's the important part.

I take a deep breath. ,,Ours forbids relationships under 20", I mumble, trying my best not to sound insecure. ,,Liliana decided to lay it down after Marie-Lou has already given birth to Zora at the age of 12."  
The four ones look suddenly shocked.  
Kyle needs a moment to find his voice. ,,That's extreme."

That's also a way to say it, pillar of salt. 

I nod.  
Dan interferes once more. ,,That means, if a member of your family is under 20 and yet has a relationship with someone, this one commits a crime?"  
,,Yes." I look up to him. ,,And no one should dare to do that. Breaking a familial rule is severely punished. Most people are disowned from the family."  
Dan opens his mouth, but no words come out.  
Even Woody seems to be shocked. ,,Is that very terrible?", he asks hesitantly. ,,Being restrained that much?"  
I chew my lip. ,,We have accepted it. It's only relevant until we are 20. The only terrible thing about it are Valeria's regular riots when we have male visitors."  
Oh no, I should not have said that. From the corner of my eye I notice how Will takes a deep breath. It's silent in the room again.   
Then, suddenly, both giggles, Will and Woody, burst into laughter. Kyle joins in, and Dan giggles as well.  
I allow myself to laugh as well for a moment, but not longer. Valeria should better not notice that.

,,So, that was already everything which is important." Relieved that I made it, I walk over to the staircase. ,,I will go to my room. The guest rooms are upstairs, on the other side of the corridor."  
,,Alright." Woody blinks at me. ,,Good night then, red one!"  
I roll my eyes annoyed, but try my best not to show it. ,,Good night, giggle!", I reply before walking upstairs as fast as possible.   
Finally in my room, I close the door behind me and immediately fall onto my bed. That day was quite annoying, but against all expectations it has ended well. Which I had never thought only a few hours ago.  
My last thought is for the following days, which I will have to spend with humans, ghosts and four animals, before I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most surreal thing in this whole story; that the guys from Bastille really find accommodation at the house of a witch family! If Liréna will get along with them? ;)
> 
> The next chapter will be coming soon :)


	6. 6

,,Liliana! Where did you put the red suitcase?"

Oh my. Valeria never lets you sleep in. Even though she has exceptionally called for Liliana and not for me. You can hear her at the whole house.   
Reluctantly, I sneak out of her and open the door of my wardrobe. While I'm still trying to find something that looks good, I wonder why Valeria is making such a fuss. Do they really want to depart to Lyon already today? That would seem a bit fast to me.  
But who knows. The Lefleurs, especially Mireille, can be very spontaneous. 

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to get dressed. While I'm still closing the door behind me, I decide to go slow. As soon as I will arrive downstairs, Valeria will definitely tell me once again how to treat humans, and command me not to break the rule.  
Thanks, Valeria. I know.

As I'm finally done after a little while, I close the door as quietly as possible and sneak downstairs. On my way to the kitchen I stop to take a look at what's happening right now. It's probably better to check the situation first. The longer I stay up here, the longer I will get spared from Valeria's commands.

That plan really turns out to be good, as already the first look shocks me. The whole lobby of our house is full of suitcases. No lie.  
And Valeria is standing in the middle of that chaos, giving instructions.   
Oh God. Luckily I've decided to wait first.

At this moment Valeria suddenly looks up to the staircase. ,,Liréna!", she calls out surprisedly. ,,You are already awake?"

Yes, thanks to you, Valeria. But I should not say that out loud.

I suppress a sigh while leaving the last stairs behind. ,,Right", I confirm with a yawn. ,,How long are you already awake?"  
,,A few hours. We had to prepare everything." Valeria clears her throat. 

So they are really going to travel to the Lefleurs today. If Valentina was the leader of our family, that would be different. She's good at organising things and would never have accepted such fast actions.  
But honestly, I'm glad Valentina is not really a member of our family. Otherwise there would constantly be trouble at our house.

I tighten my eyebrows. ,,You really already want to depart today?"  
Valeria nods. ,,I've been talking to Mireille about that yesterday's evening. The others agreed with that as well."

Nevertheless I still think that was mainly Mireille's idea. Valeria is usually not that spontaneous. 

I return her look sceptically. ,,Where did you get tickets that fast?"  
,,We didn't", Valeria replies objectively. ,,Liliana and Milan are going to do that later at the airport."

I'm completely surprised. Since when is Valeria that relaxed in such matters? What's wrong with her lately?

I shrug my shoulders and try not to laugh. ,,Alright."   
Before I can leave though, Valeria still calls after me: ,,Please make sure there won't be any problems with the animals. Samira and Ophelia must not be left out of the terrarium, okay?"

I guess I'm really going to become a fortune-teller. Next time I will go into a betting office to make a bet on Valeria's future comments.

I turn around. ,,Of course", I mumble, trying not to sound annoyed.  
Valeria seems to ignore this, she only nods strictly. ,,I hope so."  
,,There won't be any problems", I repeat and walk away before Valeria can start another of her riots. 

As fast as possible I leave the room, hoping I can relax now until the actual depart. Which turns out to be wrong, though. On my way into the kitchen I suddenly collide with Letizia. Oh no. Even though I really love her as a sister, I don't want to have a longer conversation right now.

Letizia jumps back. ,,Oh, hey, Liréna. Already awake?"  
,,That's exactly what Valeria has already asked me one minute ago." I sigh. ,,Yes, unfortunately."  
Letizia tightens her eyebrows confusedly. ,,Why? You are going to stay here, so you wouldn't have had to get up early."  
,,Because Valeria's commands have been audible everywhere on the second floor", I whisper to her as quietly as possible. ,,I wouldn't be surprised if our guests were already awake as well because of this."  
Letizia giggles. ,,They are, but not because of that. They woke up when the first of us did. The one with the moustache told us they're used to getting up early."  
I chew my lip amusedly. ,,However. Where are they, actually?"  
,,In the kitchen." Letizia grins. ,,They're drinking a coffee together with Milan."

Again coffee? If it continues like that, the four ones and Milan are soon going to be best drinking companions. But as Milan travels to the Lefleurs with the others, that won't be very likely. Which is probably also better.

I suppress a giggle. ,,To be honest, I'm surprised Milan has not been ordered yet to do some unpleasant jobs again. Usually he's always used as the private butler."  
Letizia laughs. ,,Well, let's hope it stays like that. Valeria is capable of nearly everything."  
I giggle as well before changing the subject. ,,Where are the others, actually?"  
Letizia shrugs her shoulders. ,,Liliana is somewhere around here, making sure nothing will be forgotten. Zora is running around everywhere, and Lerta helps the others on the second floor packing the bags. Marie-Lou as well."  
,,Alright", I mumble amusedly. ,,So, I'm going to join the drinking companions now."  
Letizia blinks with another laugh. ,,Do that."  
I return the blink before opening the kitchen door. As soon as I've entered the room, I realise what Letizia meant. Milan is sitting together with our four guests, the table they have gathered around full of empty coffee cups. Oh my. I mean, I don't know about the traditions of humans, but no one can tell me it's normal for them to drink that much of it. 

,,Morning, red one", major giggle Woody greets me, interrupting the conversation they've just had until my arrival. ,,Have you been sleeping well?"  
,,Unfortunately not", I mumble. ,,Valeria has been calling her instructions through the whole house, so that you could still hear her on the second floor."  
Milan laughs at this. ,,I've heard her even in the kitchen as well, but I had not expected it to be that extreme upstairs."  
I nod at him. ,,Be glad you have not been commanded outside yet. The lobby is a real mess."  
Milan looks up, surprised. ,,Really, that bad?"  
I nod once more. ,,I've seen it myself."  
Milan suppresses a giggle. ,,Well, at least I know now what expects me."

At the next moment Valeria's voice already sounds from outside. ,,Milan, could you speed up, please? We need to leave!"  
,,Speak of the devil", I mumble, grinning.  
Milan only shakes his head, putting down his coffee cup. ,,I should better go", he comments with a blink. ,,Otherwise there might be trouble."  
With those words he stands up and leaves the kitchen.  
I look after him, feeling nervousness rise inside me. Now it's getting really serious.

Only one split second after Milan has left, Valeria's voice sounds again. ,,Liréna, are you coming as well?"  
I sigh quietly. ,,Well, then", I mumble and stand up.   
,,Hey, wait!" Woody stands up as well. ,,We will come with you."  
I turn around, confused. ,,You don't need to. This is only about the departure of the others."  
,,That's exactly the reason." Woody folds his arms. ,,They have let us stay at their house, so we can't just keep sitting in the kitchen and drink coffee while our...host family departs to France."

Wow. I had never expected him to say something like that. He never seemed like the one to take things that serious. But I was apparently wrong about him. 

,,Okay." I open the door. ,,Come on, then."  
The three others stand up along with their mate to leave the kitchen in a row. I join them. The others have already gathered outside. Even though they still don't look ready and the lobby still looks chaotic, it's an extreme improvement compared to before.

,,So, there we are", I interfere.  
,,One more second." Valeria raises one hand. ,,We're still waiting for Lerta and Marie-Lou. They are looking for Zora's necklace."

Typical of Valeria. First commanding everyone to speed up, and in the end she's the one who's not ready.

At the next moment, Lerta already comes running downstairs. Marie-Lou joins her with Zora.  
,,Finally", Valeria comments, very pleased. ,,Now we are ready to go."  
She turns to me once again. ,,I'm going to call you after our arrival. If there's any important news, you should call me as well."  
I nod, trying not to look insecure. ,,I will."  
Valeria nods as well. ,,So, good luck. I'm sure everything will go to plan." She turns around to open the door. ,,See you soon."  
,,See you soon", I reply hesitantly.   
,,Yes, see you soon!" Dan calls out as well, while Valeria walks next to the door to look over the departure. The giggles Will and Woody wave at everyone, while they all leave the house. First Liliana and Milan, followed by Marie-Lou and Zora, Lerta with Kylie and Lenka and finally Letizia, who waves at me. I wave back with a smile on my face.  
As finally the last ones have left the lobby, Valeria waves one last time. ,,You are going to hear from me after our arrival!", she turns to me once more before the door closes behind her. 

Whew, so this is over. But the really exhausting part starts only now. I have to take a deep breath.   
,,So", Will is the first one to interfere after a few minutes, ,,what are we going to do now?"  
,,The cats need to be fed." This is the first thing I can remember. ,,And the two...others as well."  
Only the mention of the word ,,cat" makes Kyle's eyes brighten up. ,,I can take care of the cats", he immediately offers.

I could have made a bet on that as well. It was so predictable he was going to say this.

,,Okay, if you are so enthusiastic about that", I comment. ,,The food is in our buttery. You will find it in the kitchen, next to the fridge."  
Kyle leaves the room faster than a racing car to walk into the kitchen.  
,,And the three of us?", Dan wants to know.

Good question. 

,,If you want, you can bring me the cleaning stuff from the bathroom", I turn to him. ,,I still need to clean the two terrariums."  
,,What kind of pets do you have that you need terrariums?", Woody asks, nearly looking scared.  
,,Don't worry", I put him off, ,,nothing dangerous."  
Before Woody can ask even more questions, I add: ,,You two can already wash the dishes if you got nothing to do."  
Will and Woody don't look really enthusiastic about that, but they nod. ,,Alright", Will comments before walking over to the kitchen. Woody joins him.

I'm nearly relieved about that I could avoid another discussion about our pets, as suddenly a terrified scream sounds from the second floor. ,,A tarantula!"

Oh no, that doesn't sound good. Seems as if Dan has noticed Ophelia. Fuck, that was not the plan. But now I don't have another choice than telling him about our...special pets.

I rush upstairs as fast as possible. As I want to walk along the corridor though, I freeze with shock and surprise.   
Dan has frozen to a pillar of salt, keeping his eyes glued to Ophelia. This would not have been surprising yet. Much more shocking is that Ophelia is not in her terrarium anymore, but in the middle of the corridor!

As soon as I've recovered myself from that shock, I look for words. ,,Which idiot has left Ophelia out of the terrarium?!", I spit through the whole corridor, through the whole house. ,,Who the fuck was that?"  
Of course, I get no reply. Dan tries to recoil, but he's not able to move with fear. ,,Does this one bite?", he utters, shaking.  
,,No, Ophelia is hand-tame. Zora and Marie-Lou have seen to this." I don't really look up as I approach the spider. As I'm finally close enough, I manage to take Ophelia upon my hand and put her back into the terrarium again as fast as possible. I sigh with relief as I finally close it. Whew, that was extreme.

I turn around to Dan, who seems to slowly recover himself from the situation. ,,I'm sorry this has happened to you", I try to excuse. ,,Ophelia is never left out of the terrarium. I can't imagine who could have..."  
,,It's alright." Dan smiles at me. ,,That was not your fault after all."  
For a moment I forget my objective Zilou face and smile back. Which would never have been a good idea in Valeria's presence, but luckily Valeria is not here right now.

Suddenly Dan looks nearly ashamed. ,,Now I've completely forgotten to look for the cleaning stuff." He turns red. ,,And only because of a spider."  
,,No problem", I put him off, ,,now that I'm up here, I can do that as well. And by the way, I used to be scared of spiders too. Until Zora brought Ophelia home."  
,,Well, that must have been funny. Maybe you can tell me one day how that could happen." Dan has to laugh. ,,But for now I'm going to return to the others. If you don't need my help right now."  
,,Do that", I agree with him.  
As Dan turns around to leave, I catch myself looking after him. For one quite long second.   
As soon as I notice it though, I force myself to look away. Remember what Valeria said, I tell myself strictly.

Only one moment later though, all of a sudden, ringing laughter sounds behind me. Oh no. Am I wrong, or is that...

Really. As I whirl around, Lyra is standing behind me, nearly screaming with laughter.  
,,Lyra Chabane!" I flash my eyes at her. ,,Was that your work?"  
Lyra has still not been able to calm down. She's still laughing hard.  
,,I'm talking to you!" I fold my arms.  
It seems to be hard for Lyra to suppress another laughing attack. ,,Sorry, but that moment was definitely worth it."  
,,What the fuck are you talking about?", I ask her with the same sharp tone of voice as Valeria.   
Lyra giggles again. ,,The way you looked after him. Really cute."

If Lyra had not already been a ghost, I would definitely have choked her to death now. I need to muster all my pride. ,,Lord help you", I hiss nearly silently, ,,when Valentina finds out. And you should pray that she's in a good mood today!"  
With that I turn around and rush downstairs angrily. 

Finally downstairs, I already hear strange noises from our dining room. Oh no, please don't tell me some other ghosts have made a mess in there. Lyra's action was more than enough.

I muster all my courage and just want to knock on the door, as it already opens and Valentina appears in front of me. I immediately jump back. My goodness, is that some weird running gag of the Malous?

,,What the hell is wrong, Liréna?" Valentina has folded her arms. ,,I'm just having an important meeting because of the matter with the Lenoirs, so, what's going on?"

My goodness, she's definitely not in a good mood. Even though I have to admit I would feel the same if I had to deal with the Lenoirs.

,,No one cares about your fucking meeting right now, Valentina", the words just leave my lips without a warning. ,,Lyra has let Ophelia run free. To ruin our reputation in front of our guests."  
Valentina freezes. She rolls her eyes. ,,Really?"  
,,Really", I confirm, my arms folded. ,,If she doesn't refrain from that in the future, our guests might really run away to make everything public." I don't really mean those words, after all that has already happened it's unlikely they will do that, but I need a good reason to convince Valentina. 

Valentina seems to hesitate for a second, then she nods shortly. ,,I'm going to have a talk with her. But first I need to finish my meeting. The Lenoirs should not be underestimated."  
With that she closes the door in front of me.  
I sigh deeply before leaning onto the wall. Oh my. Such a difficult situation already right after the departure. Where will this end?

_______________________________________________________

My goodness, that was probably the worst thing that could have happened.  
Even though several hours have passed since that situation and Valeria has not been attendant, it makes me see red that Lyra has really got up to something like that. I mean, Valeria will still call me every day to control everything that has happened here. Which makes her attendant anyway in some way.

Speaking of it, a look at the clock tells me Valeria is probably going to call me soon. Fuck. I start to walk up and down, trying to think of what I can tell her. I don't want to risk a riot only a few hours after my family's departure.  
While I'm still lost in thoughts, a loud voice suddenly sounds from the second floor. ,,Lyra Chabane. Is it right what I heard about you?"

Oh no, that sounds like Valentina. Actually I'm glad she's bringing Lyra into line for that action, but this is really bad timing. If Valeria calls me now and listens to the whole conversation in the background, I'm already fucked before I can tell her about the thing with Ophelia. 

I can't even finish the thought, as my phone already rings. Valeria's number. Great, speak of the devil. Valeria might be good at many things (especially at constantly reminding us of the familial rule), but timing is not one of her strengths.  
And as if that wouldn't have been enough yet, Valentina starts shouting loudly now. Inside I nearly moan. Thanks, Valentina! Wasn't it possible to make that riot some hours earlier? Your ever so important meeting can't have taken you that long!

I look around, coming to the conclusion that there's only one way to get out of this situation. As fast as possible, I tear the door open and sneak out of the house, so that you can't hear Valentina anymore. I sigh with relief before I finally find the courage to answer the call.  
,,Yes, Valeria?", I start.  
,,Liréna." Valeria's strict voice sounds at the other end of the line. ,,How are things going at the moment? Is everything alright?"  
,,I think so." I sound more convinced than I am. ,,Kyle has fed the cats, I've cleaned the terrariums, and Will and Woody are cooking right now, if I'm not wrong."  
,,Good." Valeria really seems to believe me that nothing went wrong, as I notice with relief. ,,I had already been sure you would get along well."  
I decide to see this as a compliment. ,,And you?", I change the subject. ,,Have you arrived on time?"  
,,More or less." Valeria clears her throat. ,,Right now we're packing out our bags, only Linette has already run off to the guest room after our arrival. I suspect the reunion with her cousin has slightly shocked her."  
I have to suppress a giggle. ,,Really, that bad?"  
Valeria seems to need a moment. ,,Let me say it like that: Lynna is trying more than ever to attract everyone's attention." She snorts, slightly disapproving. ,,But in other ways, everything has gone to plan. Mireille is just preparing the dinner, together with Milan."

Oh my, this is so extreme. Even if Milan is the guest of his relatives, he has to do some work. I would nearly bet our guests on that this was Valeria's idea again.

I clear my throat. ,,Well, I'm glad everything is fine", I answer, trying not to laugh. ,,I will have to go inside now, the dinner is nearly ready."  
,,Alright. Have a nice evening", Valeria replies.  
,,Have a nice evening too", I say goodbye and ring off.

Whew, so I'm done with this as well. But now I should really return to the others and look if the two giggles are finished cooking.

I make my way back into the house and rush into the kitchen. Woody is already standing in front of the cooker, while Will is looking over everything. Well, let's see if they have done good work.

I take my usual seat again, next to the door, where I've already been sitting during the family dinner. As I want to look up again though, I suddenly hear a familiar voice next to me. ,,Hey, Liréna."

I whirl around and my look directly meets Dan's eyes. Oh my, I haven't even noticed him until now. But what I notice right now is that he has not called me red one, like the two giggles always do. Even though it would fit to me at this moment...for some reason I'm really turning as red as my hair. Oh, come on, Liréna. Not even Zora has been acting like that around him. So, keep your fucking pride. You are a Zilou. 

Trying to save the situation, I immediately do my best to put on my objective face again. ,,Hey", I reply with something that's supposed to be a laugh. ,,I hope you have recovered yourself from the incident with Ophelia."  
Dan nods, turning red as well. ,,I did, thank you", he replies, giggling quietly.

,,Who the hell is Ophelia?", Kyle, who's sitting at the other side of the table, wants to know.

Oh no, I guess I should not have mentioned Ophelia. Now I will have to explain that to the others too.

,,One of our pets", I answer avoidingly.   
Kyle doesn't seem to give up yet, though. ,,And...which one?"

Okay, I definitely won't get out of this situation without an explanation.

,,A tarantula", I mumble.  
Kyle lets out a short scream. Woody and Will whirl around at the answer, completely shocked. But at least they know it now.

Kyle is the first one to find his voice again after a little while. ,,You are keeping a spider as a pet?", he whispers incredulously.   
,,Ophelia is hand-tame", I try to explain. ,,She's never left out of the terrarium anyway, because of the cats. They don't get along with each other."  
Kyle sighs with relief. The two giggles still look sceptical, though. ,,And which incident did you mean?", Woody wants to know.

I knew it. He always makes it to top my expectations. 

I take a deep breath. ,,Lyra has left Ophelia out of the terrarium some hours ago. Only for a short time. She wanted to make fun of us."  
Woody's jaw drops. Will doesn't look better.  
,,Did someone get bitten?", Kyle immediately asks with a scared tone of voice.   
,,No, as I said, Ophelia is tamed. I put her back into her terrarium very fast anyway", I put him off. ,,Valentina has brought Lyra into line in the meantime, so, no worries. It won't happen again."  
,,Ah, so Lyra is a ghost as well", Will notes, grinning. 

This was obvious. One minute ago they've still been afraid of Ophelia, and now it's already more interesting that the one who caused that situation is a ghost.

,,Right", I answer as calmly as possible. ,,But to change the subject finally, what are we going to eat?"  
Woody immediately reacts to that. ,,The black-haired lady, who has cooked the dinner yesterday, has given us some French recipes. I've tried one of these, but I can't remember the name. It was quite hard to pronounce."  
,,Languages are not really your strength, right?", I ask him, blinking.  
For the first time ever since we met, Woody turns red as well now.

,,You can sit down", Will turns to Woody now. ,,I'm going to fill the plates."  
Woody nods, sitting down onto the chair on the other side of the table.

While Will is still busy filling the plates, I take a short look at Dan again. Which would again have turned into a longer look, if Valeria's face had not suddenly appeared in my mind. Don't even dare, her voice seems to say.  
I clear my throat, staring at my plate with concentration instead, while the others start chattering with each other now. Which doesn't work for a long time, though. Only one second later I catch myself looking to the left side and at Dan again. For fuck's sake, Liréna! Pull yourself together! You are a Zilou, you can't do this!

Before I make it to look away though, I suddenly hear Woody's voice. ,,Liréna, are you alright?"

Wow. Not even the major giggle calls me red one anymore. You won't believe it, but I'm nearly starting to like him right now.

I look away from Dan and over to the giggle very fast. ,,Yes, why?"  
,,Because you are looking at Dan all the time", Woody answers with a curious look on his face.

Oh, God.

I fold my arms. ,,I didn't", I lie. ,,You must be wrong."  
,,Of course, I've seen it myself", Woody objects.

Oh no. I've never felt so ashamed before. And only because I wasn't able to control myself.

I shrug my shoulders, avoiding his gaze.  
,,Liréna, are you sure you are alright?", Kyle asks me now. ,,You look so confused."  
I nod, even though it doesn't look convincing. ,,Sure, I'm only tired. The best will be if I go to bed soon. Valeria found it necessary to wake me up early after all."  
With that I stand up to clean my plate and finally leave the room.  
,,Good night!", Kyle still calls after me.  
,,Good night", I mumble before closing the door behind me. 

Finally outside, I immediately walk upstairs and enter my room. It's strangely silent. Even Valentina seems to have left. Obviously she's done biting Lyra's head off.  
I look around for a second before I turn the lights off and immediately sneak into bed. Probably it's really better to sleep now. Maybe I'm going to get my pride back already tomorrow in that case. And especially my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh...if Liréna can resist that temptation? ;)  
> The next chapter will follow soon (I usually hate that word), but really, I'm trying my best to upload it as fast as possible :)


	7. 7

Only a short time after my head has touched the pillow, I already fall asleep. 

I find myself again in a dark room, only with a mirror in it. I look into the mirror, and everything looks as always, I see the normal Liréna with the objective face, the pale eyes and the medieval clothes.  
But something is different, though.  
Suddenly there is a movement behind me, and as I whirl around, she is behind me, a ghost, wearing only red.  
Gasping for breath, I whirl around again and try to escape, but the red one is faster. She grabs my dress, pulls me closer and holds a hand over my eyes. I don't even dare to breathe. She's pouring something into me, I notice, something I can't see...  
Finally, the red one lets go of me and pushes me forward, so that I fall and land upon the ground.   
As fast as possible, I stand up again to look into the mirror. And now I see what has changed.  
My eyes are not pale anymore, but blue as sapphires, and my aura...it has the same colour.  
Behind me, the red one laughs. I look around feverishly, but she has disappeared. ,,No!", I call out. ,,What have you done? What have you done to me?"  
Then, everything goes black.

I start up from my sleep, all of a sudden. A dream, I realise, only a dream, there's no ghost in here.  
Nevertheless I'm still shaking. I jump up, turn the lights on and look into my own mirror. Nothing. No blue eyes, no blue aura.  
I sigh with relief. Suddenly I feel ridiculous. How could I even think someone has broken into my room? Especially as I've never seen someone before who dresses like that, except...  
Suddenly my jaw drops.  
Except Red Representatives.   
I start to shake again. Still confused, I take the first clothes I can find in my wardrobe and run from my room into the bathroom.   
While I'm still getting dressed, I try to bring my thoughts into an order, but it doesn't really work. Red Representatives only have one meaning. They come to those of us who got closer to another person. I can still remember the first time we met Linja, when she came to Lynna in Lyon, and later to Liliana when she got closer to Milan. She was nice to all of us...but that was before the rule.  
I have no words left. What if this dream had a meaning as well? What if it means...if it wants to tell me that...  
I can't finish the thought. Other things whirl through my mind. The next one who dares to do something like that will be disowned by me personally, Liliana said, and I won't bring any ghosts into this house, I said myself to Woody not long ago.  
Taking another deep breath, I look up. I will need to ask Valentina. If there have been any apparitions here tonight, she will know.

Finally ready, I leave the bathroom again and look for Valentina with my eyes. Is she actually around at all or is she having another meeting?  
This question is immediately answered as the door of the storage room opens and Valentina appears. As soon as she notices me, she stops, confused. ,,Liréna, why are you already awake? It's still early."  
,,I know, but this is important." My voice becomes a whisper. ,,Have you seen anything...strange tonight? Something unusual, I mean?"  
Valentina tightens her eyebrows. ,,No, not that I know. Why? What do you mean?"

Okay. If Valentina hasn't seen anything, there haven't been any ghosts either. I nearly would have sighed with relief. It can't have happened to me. Not that fast, and especially not with Dan.

I look for an explanation and answer with the first lie that comes to my mind. ,,I had heard strange noises from one of the other rooms. But if you haven't seen anyone, it's alright."  
With those words I turn around to run downstairs. Valentina is left with a slightly confused facial expression, but I try my best just to ignore this.

I rush through our lobby faster than ever and already want to knock on the kitchen door, as I suddenly remember I don't even know what time it is. And if the four ones are already awake.  
Even though I can imagine they are. Letizia has told me only yesterday they are used to getting up early.  
Nevertheless I look at the clock. 7:05 am. Okay, late enough to enter the room without annoying anyone. 

I knock on the door twice before opening it and entering the kitchen. As already expected, all four ones have gathered around the table. I raise my head, as it is proper for a Zilou. Keep your promise, Valeria's voice whispers. Remember the rule.

,,Morning", Woody, who's just washing the dishes, greets me. And wow, he has again refrained from calling me red one. Really, I'm starting to like those giggles.

,,Morning", I answer with a friendly smile before sitting down. As I look up to greet the others though, Dan next to me already smiles at me. ,,Morning", he greets as well.  
My heart stops for a split second.

Damn it, Liréna. What are you actually able to? Don't forget, you are still a Zilou. Would a real Zilou let a human do that to her? I know, even the Zilous are not safe from those things, but...the familial rule...  
I suppress that thought. Remember, I tell myself, Valentina has not seen any ghosts.

,,Good morning", I reply as objectively as a Zilou can only do. Dan smiles once again before looking away.  
It is a real challenge for me to look away as well. ,,Kyle, have you already fed the cats?", I change the subject.  
Kyle looks up. ,,Yes, I did. But I nearly forgot one thing. The food is empty now."  
I nod heavily. ,,Alright. So, I should better go and buy some new."  
,,Right now?", Will asks confusedly.   
I nod again. ,,The earlier I go, the earlier I'm back." And the longer I don't have to be near Dan, I add silently.  
While Will still shrugs his shoulders, I stand up to leave the kitchen. As quietly as possible, I close the door behind me.

I turn around to get my jacket, as suddenly...  
,,Ahhhhhh!", I scream loudly. Terrified, I take one step back and collide with the kitchen door again. I can't believe my eyes.  
There is a wolf in front of me. A real wolf! In our house!  
I mean, it's not like I've never seen a wolf before, but...how did this one get into our house? The door was closed all the time...

I take a deep breath and step aside, hoping I can escape like that. In vain. The wolf follows me.   
Shaking, I snap my fingers once so that a piece of meat appears in my hand. Maybe this will work.  
Mustering all my courage, I hold the meat in front of me. The wolf seems to hesitate before it finally comes closer and eats the whole piece. It does not disappear, though.  
I take a deep breath. ,,That's all you will get from me", I say as strictly as possible. ,,Go, get out and look for something else to eat."  
The wolf does not move. It remains where it is.

Helplessly, I'm trying to find another solution, as I suddenly hear steps on the stairs. Oh no, very bad timing. And especially a person I can't need right now. As I look up to the staircase, I see someone dressed in dark clothes coming closer.

I nearly would have sighed. No, please not Valentina. Not now. But...well, maybe she can help me. Maybe she knows what to do right now.

Valentina has finally left the last stairs behind. ,,Liréna, I just wanted to look if..." She immediately stops as she notices the wolf. Her mouth is open, but no more words come out.  
I give her a resigned look, wringing my hands.  
Valentina seems to recover herself quite fast, though. ,,A wolf", she spits out.  
,,Right", I mumble. ,,I've literally tried everything to lure it out of the house, but in vain."  
Valentina tightens her eyebrows. ,,Let me look." She comes closer to have another look. I start to feel insecure. The suspicious tone in her voice makes me uncomfortable.   
Suddenly, Valentina gasps for breath. ,,Oh my", she mumbles.  
,,What?" I nearly sound scared.  
,,Now I understand." Valentina stands up. ,,That's not a wolf."  
,,But?" I already have a bad suspicion.   
,,That's a freaking apparition!", Valentina spits sharply enough to make me fear everyone could have heard her. But the answer itself is way worse. I'm not able to speak at all. 

Valentina has noticed my look. She shakes her head. ,,Don't tell me you did not know that."  
I nod silently.  
Valentina moans. ,,My goodness." She points at the wolf. ,,Apparitions are not hard to recognise. They are different from other ghosts. Here, look."  
I follow her look confusedly.   
,,Look at the eyes." Valentina clears her throat. ,,Apparitions will always have blue eyes."  
Automatically, I look into the wolf's eyes, and really. They are blue.  
As my eyes were in the dream I had last night.  
Valentina continues. ,,You can also look at the aura. It will be blue as well."  
Also the same as in my dream. I can only nod.  
Valentina is apparently still not finished though. ,,Usually they disappear after a while. But there's also a way to make them." She steps forward, snapping her fingers of both hands directly in front of the wolf's nose. One second later the wolf bursts, leaving only a cloud of sapphire smoke.  
I open my mouth, but nothing leaves my lips. This is impossible. An apparition. Here, with us...  
Valentina interferes again. ,,Is there something I should know?", she asks with a strange undertone in her voice.  
,,No", I mumble immediately.  
Valentina watches me for a second and shrugs her shoulders. ,,Alright." With that she turns around to go.  
I don't even look after her anymore. My only thoughts are for the wolf.   
An apparition.   
A Loumina, as we call apparitions in the form of animals.  
No, that can't be possible!  
,,Damn it!", I spit out before running out of the house like a scalded cat.

_______________________________________________________

Finally back from shopping, I run upstairs into my room as fast as possible and close the door behind me, hoping I will be safe from even more apparitions here.  
I'm still too shocked to have a clear thought.  
No...  
That can't be real, that must not be real!

And I was really such an idiot that I only looked for the common Vignetta ghosts who appear at night, forgetting that there are also apparitions who can appear by day.  
Despair rises inside me. I fall upon my knees.  
How often did I swear to Valeria that I won't break her rule? How often did I tell her there won't be any problems?  
How often did I roll my eyes and laugh when she warned me not to become a potential rule breaker?  
And didn't I swear only recently that I won't bring any ghosts into our house?

Well, at least there haven't been any nightly ghosts until now. And that's my only hope left right now. The four ones only know about the Sepias and the normal ghosts. I did neither tell them about the others, nor about that they are Vignetta ghosts as well.   
So, there's still the possibility I can tell them some lies to make sure they won't notice anything. And I can only pray for that they won't. That would be a disaster!  
I only have one choice: They must not see only one ghost, no matter if an apparition or a real ghost. And I must not act differently around Dan anymore.

Still insecure, I stand up to sit down onto my bed. As I close my eyes for one second, Dan's face appears in my mind, and I can't help but smile.  
This time I don't resist. Valeria's voice sounds in my mind again. You are defenceless, so don't even try. You will only fail.  
In case Valentina is again going to enter the room uninvitedly, I hide my face in my hands and try to think of something else. I mean, what surprises me the most is that there haven't been any nightly apparitions until now. Is there no Red Representative in our town or did the last one just quit her job and they don't find a new one?  
However, it would be great if I could get spared from those ghosts. But I know myself too well to actually believe this, and I'm never lucky.


	8. 8

All of a sudden, my thoughts get interrupted as a loud voice sounds from downstairs. ,,Liréna! Lunch is ready!"

Sighing, I stand up and leave my room. Somehow I feel guilty right now because I've always let the four ones cook for me until now. No matter what happens, today's evening I'm going to cook. I can't expect our guests to feast me at our house. After all, I'm not Valeria. 

I walk downstairs very fast and through the open door into the kitchen, where Will has already filled our plates. I sit down onto my chair, starting to eat very slowly and silently. 

,,What has actually been going on today's morning?", Kyle asks me. ,,I thought I heard you scream."

Fuck, so they really noticed it. But as I've said, they must not know about the wolf. So, I need to tell them nonsense.

,,Lyra played a trick on me", I lie. ,,She placed a fake spider on the bottom which looked like Ophelia, to make me think she escaped from the terrarium again."  
,,Who?", Woody asks amusedly. ,,Lyra or Ophelia?"  
,,Of course Ophelia, you idiot!" I slap my forehead, moaning.

Kyle interferes again. He shakes his head. ,,That sounds extreme."  
,,Well, typical of Lyra." I nod heavily, hoping none of the ghosts is listening right now. You can never know.

While the others start eating as well now, I keep trying to look objective and not to do anything wrong. But despite all my concentration, my look travels over to Dan nearly automatically. Luckily I notice, and I turn away as fast as possible.  
But it's already way too late.  
From the corner of my eye, I see Will and Woody giggle. Fuck. And you dare to call yourself a Zilou? Damn you, Liréna. 

I force myself to ignore the looks of the two giggles, as suddenly a very, very loud voice sounds from outside.  
,,Liréna! You will immediately, and I point out, immediately, come here!"

Thanks, Valentina! Usually I would have been scared of an upcoming riot, but in such an embarrassing situation it's exactly what I need to escape.

I stand up in slow motion, pushing my plate aside.  
,,Liréna?", Will asks surprisedly. ,,What's wrong?"  
,,Valentina has just called for me", I answer honestly. ,,She sounded quite angry, so I should better not let her wait."  
Will grins. ,,Ah, the complainer. Who else?"

So, that's really the limit.

,,Quiet!", I hiss at him. ,,Never say complainer! Not if Valentina is around!"  
Before Will can say something dangerous again, I leave the room very fast. As soon as Valentina has an object she can shout at, she won't listen anymore if someone calls her a complainer.

I've just closed the kitchen door behind me and turned around, as Valentina already walks out of the dining room and towards me. At her sight I nearly would have jumped back, though. She looks so furious she would scare every monster. What the fuck has happened this time?

,,What's going on?", I dare to ask.  
Valentina flashes her eyes at me, her cheeks red with fury. ,,I could ask you the same! Explain that to me. Explain that to me!"  
,,Explain what?", I spit out, nearly intimidated.  
Instead of an answer, Valentina grabs my arm and pulls me into the dining room. I look around, and what I see shocks me.  
The table (which Valentina probably uses as a speaker's desk during her meetings) is full of spiders. At first sight I really thought those are real spiders. But the aura...  
Blue, just as sapphires.

,,Can you explain that to me?" Valentina folds her arms.  
,,Apparitions", I whisper. Goodness, why are there so many of them? Am I actually always unlucky?  
Valentina slaps her forehead, annoyed. ,,No, you don't say!"  
For a moment it's dangerously silent. A whole minute passes until I dare to speak again.   
,,So?", I utter, whispering.   
Valentina's facial expression does not look good. No lie, her face is as red as my hair.

,,So?", she repeats with a sharp tone of voice. ,,That's all you have to say to this? So?"  
I keep silent, already preparing for a real riot. Which was going to follow only one moment later.

,,For fuck's sake, Liréna!", Valentina suddenly spits so loudly it makes me jump. ,,What in this world is wrong with you recently?"

Who, you could rather say!, I nearly would have flung at her. The reason is here, day and night! It even has a name!  
Instead I decide to refrain from that. It's better not to provoke Valentina even more.

I try to make a soothing gesture. ,,Valentina, this is..."  
It's not possible for me to finish the sentence. As soon as I've raised my hands, a sapphire blue lightning suddenly leaves my fingers, crashing a vase right behind Valentina.   
Oh God! What was that?

I fall upon my knees with shock, both hands covering my face. Only a while later I dare to look up again.  
To be honest, I don't know what's scaring me more: that my powers have apparently gotten out of control or the completely shocked face of Valentina Malou.


	9. 9

On that evening the four ones are sitting around the table, chattering with each other while I'm preparing an old Zilianian family recipe from Liliana.   
I mean, it can't be possible that my guests need to cook for me every day. Milan may accept being used as a servant girl by Valeria, but I'm not like that. I'm a Zilou, and I have enough honour not to use our guests like that.  
Even though the latest events made me doubt I really fit into this family. 

I've just filled the plates, as Kyle is once again the first one to interfere. ,,Sorry for asking you again, but what has happened after you left, Liréna? It sounded like something was crashed."

Great. Now I need to look for an excuse again. I start to get the suspicion it will be hard to keep the whole thing a secret.

,,That was Valentina", I mumble as quietly as possible to make sure Valentina won't hear me. ,,She has run completely riot because her meeting room was messed up." Well, that's at least half the truth.

Kyle nods. ,,Ah, yes, right. I remember she had been calling for you."  
I nod back and already feel safe, as Woody suddenly interferes. ,,And only because of that, she crashed a vase? My goodness, that lady is even more radical than I thought."

So, slowly I start to wonder if he really wants to experience a riot of Valentina or if he's just very stupid.

,,Quiet!", I hiss angrily. ,,That is the last time I'm going to say this, giggle. Be careful with such words when Valentina is around. Is that clear to you?"  
Woody nods, grinning. ,,Totally clear."

Honestly, I think he still hasn't understood it. But right now I also don't care anymore. It will be his problem when Valentina shouts at him, not mine.

I continue. ,,She has accidentally collided with it as she left the room. It didn't happen on purpose." Those words make me feel guilty, but what other choice do I have?  
,,And who's going to pay that?", Will wants to know.  
,,No one", I reply. ,,The vase was already very old. Valeria had been planning to buy a new decoration, but she didn't make it until now." That Valeria just didn't want to go shopping herself and didn't find a reason to use Milan for it is something I decide not to tell them. You can never know if they might tell it to Valeria.

Will nods. ,,Okay."  
While the others concentrate on their plates again, I allow myself to take a short look at Dan. That would not have been a problem in a moment when no one watches. If Dan had not turned around exactly at the second I wanted to turn away to look back at me.  
I turn red as fire and turn around as fast as possible, only to look to the left again as soon as Dan has turned away.   
A very bad mistake.

,,Tell me, Liréna", I suddenly hear Woody's voice from the other side of the table.  
I turn around as fast as possible. ,,Yes, giggle?"  
,,You sure everything is alright?", Woody asks me, grinning.  
I return his look like a proper Zilou. ,,Very sure. Why?"  
,,Because you just stared at Dan again", Woody replies, still amused.

Very great, now I let them catch me. Good job, Liréna. 

I fold my arms in defence. ,,I don't!"  
,,So, why are you turning red then?", Woody wants to know and giggles.  
I put him off. ,,That fits to me, I guess."  
Woody remains persistent. ,,Don't you want to tell us the reason why you look at Dan all the time, little one?" 

Okay, that's enough, giggle.

I stand up very fast. ,,The next time you call me little one, I'm going to kick your ass, giggle. Which is also where you can push your reason into in that case. Do you understand?"  
Woody giggles. ,,Alright."  
,,I hope it for you." I fold my arms again, trying to look strict. ,,And if you finally stop giggling now, you can also get your reason."  
Woody laughs amusedly. ,,Well, I'm excited, red one."

Alright. That is really the limit.

I flash my eyes at Woody. ,,I had nearly started to like you, major giggle", I start, my voice cold as ice. ,,So, please do all of us a favour and don't mess it up yourself by calling me red one again."  
Woody raises both hands in defence. ,,Alright, alright."  
,,Good." I nod seriously.  
,,And what about the reason now?", Will asks me, grinning.

Ah, yes, the reason. I had already hoped they forgot about that while I discussed with Woody. But apparently they didn't.

,,You want your reason? There is none." That's another lie, but the truth would not be a good idea either. ,,I'm a Zilou. I guess it will be allowed to look at my own guests."  
,,Ah yes?", Will keeps asking curiously. ,,And the rule?"  
,,Now you sound like Valeria." I roll my eyes. ,,If looks could break rules, I would understand you, but our rule isn't about looks."  
Will only giggles. ,,I'm sure Valeria would not be amused if she knew you stare at Dan like a rabbit caught in the headlights."  
,,Valeria is not here." I put him off. ,,And by the way, it's Zora who stares at others like a rabbit caught in the headlights. If you had watched her during the family dinner only for one minute, you would have known that."  
Will laughs again. ,,Alright, Liréna."

That does not sound as if he believes me, but as long as they don't get to see those annoying ghosts, they can't know anything.

From the corner of my eye I see how Dan watches me with a smile. Probably he thinks I'm crazy now. But well, I must be crazy if I run the risk to look at him all the time. Luckily Valeria is not here to see all of this. But what scares me is that she and the others will return soon, and if those fucking ghosts have not disappeared until then, that will be my doom.

I stand up slowly to walk over to the door. ,,Good night, everyone", I mumble.  
,,Good night!", Kyle calls after me. Will and Woody nod.  
,,See you tomorrow!", I still hear Dan's voice before the door closes behind me.

Upstairs, I immediately go to bed. Actually I'm really quite tired, but nevertheless I feel uncomfortable. There's something that tells me there will be more difficult situations to come, and worse. Also because of that thing with my powers.  
Even though it doesn't surprise me. Back then in Lyon, Linja had told us such things are not unusual. But why do they always have to happen to me?  
To distract myself, I try exceptionally on purpose to imagine Dan's smile, and soon after I fall asleep with a smile on my face as well.

_____________________________________________________________

In this night I don't wake up because of nightmares, but because of strange voices.

,,Are we right in here?"  
,,I think so. Zahra told us the exact house number, and she has to know."  
,,Hopefully you are right, Vianna."  
,,I hope so as well."

I open my eyes in slow motion, and the sight meeting my eyes shocks me more than everything.   
Five, I point out, five ghosts have gathered in my room, whispering with each other!   
I open my mouth, but I'm not able to say something. 

Now, one of them suddenly interferes. ,,Quiet, Vianna, I guess she has waken up."

Oh God!

The ghost spoken to turns around to me. Involuntarily my jaw drops even more. I just want to scream as the ghost covers my mouth. ,,Quiet! Are you insane? Do you want to wake up the whole house?"

Okay. Slowly I start wondering since when there are so many ghosts in this region who act like Valentina. My goodness, the real Valentina is already annoying enough. I don't need thousand copies of her. 

Even though I have to say that ghost looks much quirkier than Valentina. Everything about her is blue. Her clothes, her hair, her eyes. Only her skin is not.  
Luckily, I mean.

Now another ghost interferes who looks very similar to the blue one, only that everything about her is red. She nearly looks like a Red Representative.   
,,Don't listen to Vianna", the red ghost tells me now. ,,She's always like that."

Oh no, please not. I can't stand this behaviour all the time.

The blue one, who's obviously named Vianna, lets go of me now. ,,I just don't want the other inhabitants of that house to notice us again. The last time there was serious trouble with Zahra, if you remember."

Well, now I would really like to know who Zahra is. Hopefully not another copy of Valentina. 

Vianna interferes again. ,,Guess we should tell you our names first. I'm Vianna, that's Lia." She points at the red ghost.  
,,We are identical twins", Lia adds. ,,Only the colours we are wearing make us different. That's also why some people call us ruby and sapphire."  
Vianna nods shortly.

I nod as well. ,,And you?", I turn to the others.  
The ghost who told the others I'm awake replies. ,,I'm Zita", she answers with a lively tone of voice. ,,This one is Leara." She points at the fourth ghost, a plain lady with a braid.

I nod again, looking from one to the other once again. While doing that, I notice another ghost, who has been hiding behind Vianna and Lia. As I watch her though, my jaw drops.  
By the familial rule, that's a Sepia...

I gasp for breath. ,,A Sepia?", I whisper.  
The fifth one sneaks forward. Only now I notice how intimidated she looks. My goodness, what happened to this one?

,,I'm Vanessa", the Sepia mumbles. ,,Right, actually I should not be here. But I came with the others anyway, to explain what the Sepias are supposed to do."

That's nice of her, but I already know that. Linja has told us in Lyon what kind of rituals they use to help Zilianian ones whose hearts got broken. Even though, well, Lynna has also done other things with them. Like going at parties.

,,Thanks, but I know", I put her off friendly.   
The Sepia bows her head. ,,If you ever need a ritual, just come to me."  
,,Some day I definitely will", I promise her before turning to the others again. ,,So, you are..."  
,,Vignetta ghosts." Vianna folds her arms. ,,What else?"

Goodness, she's really worse than Valentina. If I ever meet the Red Representative of our town, I will wear her out for sending me such ghosts.

,,Zahra sends us", Vianna continues strictly. ,,We're here to help with some problems you might have."

Oh, there are enough problems, but a few ghosts can't make them disappear.

Vianna keeps speaking. ,,So, is there something you want to tell us?"  
For a moment I hesitate. ,,Especially familial problems", I try to sum it all up. ,,The only problem you might be able to solve is that my powers have gotten out of control." I can remember Linja said something about that as well, but as it only concerned the adult ones of our family back then, I didn't always listen.

,,We know that too well." Vianna stands up. ,,The five of us can't change this. But we know someone who can."  
I prick up my ears. ,,Who?"  
,,We will send her to you tomorrow", Vianna replies. ,,She's a real expert in such matters, we can all swear that."

Slowly I start to get curious. Who could that be?

,,See you next night", Vianna continues. ,,We're off, then."  
One after the other, the five Vignetta ghosts fly out of my window now and disappear, as if they had never been here.  
I stare after them, still confused. Who did they talk about? Who can help me?  
I sigh, closing my eyes again. Tomorrow I will probably find it out myself, if that Valentina copy keeps her promise.  
Before I finally fall asleep again, I suddenly remember that only yesterday I was still relieved about that there haven't been any nightly ghosts until now.   
And now...  
I moan silently. Why can't I just shut my mouth once?


	10. 10

On the next morning I exceptionally wake up myself, without any nightmares or annoying ghosts. While I still sneak out of bed, yawning and trying to find some clothes, I involuntarily have to think of last night's visitors again. I mean, they seem to be nice, actually. But also quite crazy.  
First those two sisters, who seem like a bad copy of Valentina and Léa, then that happy blonde named Zita, that plain braid girl and a totally intimidated gothic. Very great.  
The Red Representative of that town can prepare herself for the worst, I swear.  
If she would finally show up, I mean.

I try to forget about the ghosts and walk into the bathroom to get dressed instead. Usually I would have taken more time to get ready, but today I nearly look forward to going downstairs, because I know Dan will be there as well.  
My goodness, I've never expected a human to break my objectivity one day.  
But, well, maybe that's the one magical ability that even humans have.

Five minutes later I leave the bathroom with high speed and rush downstairs. As I just want to open the kitchen door though, I suddenly hear a voice behind me. ,,Look, look. So I'm right here at the house of the Zilous?"

I whirl around. In front of me there's a lady who looks very similar to Lia, the red ghost of last night. She's dressed in luxurious red clothes, has artfully made up red hair and even red make-up on her face. No lie, she looks originally like Melisandre from Game of Thrones. 

,,Who are you?", I spit out. ,,How did you get in here?"  
The red one laughs. ,,I have my own options to get into houses. But don't be scared, I don't want to steal anything. You don't have anything valuable in here anyway."  
,,And who are you that you sneak into our house?", I demand to ask with a sharp tone of voice.  
The red one bows her head. ,,May I introduce myself, Zahra Verales. Local Red Representative."  
,,What? Red Zora?" I grin amusedly.   
,,Not Zora. Zahra!" The red one rolls her eyes, as if I was too stupid to understand her. ,,You better learn to remember my name, for the start."

Wow, another bad copy of Valentina, as I already feared. Seriously, how many people live around here who act like that? I always thought Valeria and Valentina were an exception.  
But now I remember. That one named Vianna has mentioned the name Zahra last night, when she tried to explain everything.   
Oh no. And that copy of Valentina is responsible for me now. Great.

I raise my hands in defence. ,,Alright."  
,,Very good." Zahra stands up. ,,Vianna has probably already told you about me. I'm here because I heard some things are quite difficult for you."  
I nod. ,,That's one way to say it."  
Zahra folds her arms. ,,Well, tell me more. About the familial problems as well, please."  
I prick up my ears. ,,You know about that?"  
,,Of course I do. I have very reliable sources." Zahra clears her throat.

That was also Vianna, I'd bet my pride on this. A curse upon her, that freaking Valentina copy.

I stare to the ground. ,,But...there's no one who can change this. If it was possible, I would already have done it myself. Trust me."  
,,So, let me tell you one thing as well." Zahra gives me a sharp look. ,,Underestimating me is the worst mistake you can only make. There are many people who had to learn this already. So, speak now. That's what people like me are for. We listen, and then we act."  
Her words nearly make me jump back. Inside, I try to muster all my courage. I'm very well aware of that Valeria must never learn of that conversation. And also not of my secret regarding Dan.

I take a deep breath before I finally start speaking. ,,I'm not allowed to have a relationship with someone until I'm 20. There's a rule within our family. A rule that forbids such things. I can get imprisoned if I break it."  
Zahra's jaw drops. Then she laughs, but it's an incredulous laugh. ,,Seriously?"  
,,Seriously", I mumble.  
Zahra nods slowly before continuing. ,,But honestly, do you really think your own family would betray you on the police?"  
,,I don't know." It's hard to admit, but I'm really not sure if they would do it. Somewhere in my mind I still hear Liliana's words. The next one who dares to do something like that will be disowned by me personally. ,,They've always been against those things. They say it would make me weak and blind for dangerous situations."   
For a second it's very silent in the room. I don't dare to look up. Zahra's eyes have become tiny slits. Strange, somehow she reminds me of Valeria right now.

I just wonder if I should say something else, as Zahra starts speaking again. Her voice is cold as ice. ,,Who said that?"  
,,My family...", I start.  
,,Who?" Zahra looks right into my eyes.  
,,My mother." I avoid her gaze. ,,My aunts. They have all become careful since that thing with my cousin Marie happened." And suddenly I can't stop the words anymore. Everything I've always been silent about leaves my lips now. From that thing with Marie-Lou and Kilian until the day Liliana laid down the rule. I suddenly realise I've never spoken to someone about it before. It has always been a private thing we all tried to forget.

As I'm finally finished, Zahra looks up. She nods shortly. ,,Alright."  
,,Alright?" I sound insecure.  
,,I'm going to remember their names." Zahra folds her arms. ,,Of your mother and your aunts. Lord help them when they return. If I could, I would shake them so long until those stupid thoughts disappear from their minds. That's incredible!"

Wow. I need to admit that Zahra becomes more and more sympathetic to me. At the start I only took her for another cheap copy of Valentina, but now that I hear how she talks about the rule and everything else Valeria has said, I have to say she's not that terrible.

I look for words, but Zahra is already faster again. ,,What happened with your cousin and that human is a dramatic thing. But do you know what it's also called? An exception. It's not the standard when two young people have a relationship. That's no reason to forbid it generally, right?"   
She throws her hair back. ,,And that those feelings make you weak and blind...I've never heard something more stupid before! This is a thing which has nothing to do with weakness, but with that there are things even Zilianian people can't influence. Which is fine like that. Imagine how things would be if that wasn't the case!" She shakes her head incredulously. ,,I can't believe your family has told you such things."  
I'm slightly surprised by her words. To be honest, I've never seen it like that before. Until now, I've only accepted Valeria's words and rolled my eyes whenever she warned me too often. But I never went so far to question all of her words.

,,I don't know." I chew my lip as I finally reply. ,,They are very traditionalistic and prideful."  
,,Very dumb and stupid would fit better!" Zahra seems to get really going now. ,,Talking about weakness in those matters is the most extreme nonsense. Did you already notice your powers have gotten out of control?"  
I nod slowly.  
Zahra nods back. ,,Let's try it out. Concentrate on all your powers and throw them over to me."  
Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. ,,I'm supposed to..."  
,,I will give you further instructions", Zahra continues. ,,No worries, no one will be hurt."  
Still hesitating, I hold out my hand, making a wide gesture. At the next moment, a sapphire lightning flies over to Zahra, just like with Valentina lately.  
The red one reacts very fast, raising her hands over her head, so that the lightning returns to me. ,,To me!", she orders.  
Impulsively, I make the same gesture again. The lightning flies back to Zahra, who returns it to me. ,,And now hold!", she calls out.  
I raise my hands over my head just like her. The magical lightning meets my hands...and disappears.   
I lower my hands, completely confused. ,,What...why...?"  
,,That's how you can return the magic you sent off", Zahra explains objectively. ,,If you try it often enough, you will soon be able to control your powers again."  
I nod with surprise. ,,Oh...that's...good."  
Zahra nods as well. ,,So, are you weaker than before?"  
I shake my head.  
,,You see!" Zahra folds her arms. ,,Complete nonsense, as I've said."   
,,But Valeria's familial rule...", I start.  
Zahra puts me off. ,,Let me give you one advice: Forget the familial rule. Forget Valeria."  
She turns around. ,,See you later. If you need me, call me."  
With that she walks over to the door and - to my confusion - vanishes.


	11. 11

Still quite surprised by Zahra's unexpected visit, I slowly open the kitchen door now and sneak inside, where the four ones have already gathered around the table.   
,,Morning", Woody greets me first. ,,Already awake?"  
,,Right", I mumble while I sit down. ,,I couldn't sleep anymore."  
,,Oh, come on, Liréna." Will grins at me. ,,Tell the truth. We all heard you had a conversation with someone outside."

I'm so shocked my heart skips a beat. They heard that? Oh God, hopefully they didn't listen to all the things I told Zahra...

I try not to look surprised. ,,That's right", I admit reluctantly.   
,,And with whom?", Will keeps asking curiously. ,,I mean, it can't have been that one named Valensina, otherwise something would have been crashed again."  
I take a deep breath, hoping none of the ghosts heard that comment. ,,First of all, her name is Valentina", I start, ,,and second of all, that was an informant. Because of the Lenoirs."

Oh no. That was quite a huge lie, but I just hope they believe it. And I hope that will be okay for Zahra. 

,,The Lenoirs?", Kyle asks confusedly. ,,Who are the Lenoirs?"  
This time I need to look for words. ,,A homeless group of ghosts, who live at the main station and annoy everyone who comes across them", I sum it up. ,,Valentina is often having trouble with them, which is also why she has so many meetings at the moment."  
,,And to help her against those Lenoirs, you look for an own informant?" Will looks amused.  
,,She's an acquaintance of Valentina", I lie. ,,I already knew her, so there was no need to look for someone else."  
Will doesn't look as if he believes that story, but he nods.  
Whew. I guess I'm in the clear.

,,By the way, Liréna", Dan interferes now. ,,Today's morning I've seen the flowers in the garden are already withered. To be honest, I wasn't sure where to find the watering can, though..."  
,,No problem", I put him off, ,,watering the flowers is usually my job anyway. The best will be to do that immediately."  
,,Immediately?" Kyle looks really confused. ,,Tell me, what's wrong with you lately, Liréna? To me it seems as if you want to get out of the room as fast as possible."  
,,Oh, I can imagine what's wrong with her", Woody comments with a meaningful look at Dan.

I ignore this obvious insinuation, trying to stay as objective as possible. ,,It's especially my intention to do my jobs in the household as fast as possible. Which has nothing to do with escaping, but only with duty. All of us Zilous are like that."  
Kyle doesn't seem convinced yet. ,,Nevertheless. Duty is not everything. Besides that, you didn't eat anything yet."  
I put him off. ,,I can take something outside with me. See you soon."  
With these words I grab a piece of bread and rush out of the room, feeling the looks of the four ones in my back. Inside, I have to admit that Kyle is right. I'm indeed trying to escape from them to avoid difficult situations. But what other choice do I have? They must not know my secret...

Trying to bring my thoughts into an order, I walk out of the house and into the garage to fill up the watering can. As I just want to return to the garden though to water the flowers, my jaw suddenly drops in slow motion.   
Every flower, no matter how withered, suddenly rises again with petals in shining red. And in every free place, new flowers with the most different colours appear, surrounded by a sapphire blue aura.  
The watering can falls out of my hand. No. Please not that as well...

I cover my mouth. ,,Flora apparitions", I whisper silently. It's still unbelievable for me. Why? Why do those things keep happening to me?  
Every other apparition would not have been a real disaster, because I know they disappear after a while.  
But the Flora apparitions are different. They are the only ones that do not disappear.  
Desperate, I chew my lower lip. What can I only do now? One thing's for sure, that huge number of new flowers won't stay a secret. If I'm lucky, I might be able to tell the four ones that they are normal flowers. But what if someone of them notices the aura?  
Helplessly, I shake my head.

To cap it all, a voice sounds behind me now. ,,Liréna?"  
I jump and turn around as fast as possible. Léa, Valentina's little sister, is standing in front of me, giving me a confused look.

Oh no, please not. I would not have cared about any other ghost, but Léa is Valentina's sister and might very well tell her everything if she finds out. And I know Léa well enough to know she loves chattering.

I keep silent.  
Léa's look travels to the hedges and the many, colourful flowers. I don't dare to say only one word. Inside I already know she is aware of what's going on.

,,Alright, Liréna." Léa turns to me again. ,,You might fool Valentina, but not me. So, what's going on here?"  
,,Nothing...I mean, I was just surprised that I don't have to water the flowers anymore", I try to lie. ,,One less job to do in here."  
By Léa's look I can already tell she really won't let me fool her. ,,Don't talk nonsense, Liréna. Just because Valentina thinks I'm an idiot, that doesn't mean I'm blind. I know those are Flora apparitions."  
There's no reply I can give to this.   
Léa continues without hesitation. ,,And that's not everything yet. Do you really think I did not hear about the thing with the wolf?"  
That makes me jump. ,,Did Valentina tell you about that?"  
Léa puts me off with a snort. ,,I've heard you two. When you tried to make it disappear."  
I turn red and stare to the ground, so that I can avoid her gaze.  
Léa remains persistent. ,,Enough silence, Liréna. Meeting. Right now."  
,,But not here!" I look up, scared. ,,Somewhere where no one can see or hear us."   
Léa looks at me for a second and nods. ,,No problem. I know a good place for that."

Twenty minutes later, Léa and me arrive in a little lane between two houses, where I see nothing except a little bench. Léa pulls me around the corner, telling me to sit down with a gesture.  
Trembling, I follow her instruction. If it had only been possible, I would have continued to keep silent, but Léa does not give in. ,,So, Liréna. Who?"  
I press my lips together silently.  
,,Who?", Léa keeps asking. ,,One of the four ones?"  
I nod slowly.  
Léa tightens her eyebrows. ,,Who exactly? The pillar of salt with the moustache?"  
,,Kyle?" I look up, nearly amused. ,,No."  
Léa continues curiously. ,,The giggle with the long hair?"  
This time I have to laugh. ,,As if. Rather I would deny my pride and honour as a Zilou."  
,,Ah, well." Léa watches me closely. ,,So we can likely exclude the other giggle as well."  
I turn away from her, insecure.  
,,Oh no." Léa laughs. Now she seems to be sure. ,,The contact lense."

Slowly I start wondering how everyone immediately knows Dan wears contacts. Léa must really have good eyes, or that's something she overheard as well.

I blush. ,,Right", I mumble.  
Léa looks up. ,,So? What's the problem? Dan looks quite nice, actually."  
,,Did you forget about the fucking rule Liliana laid down?", I whisper to her.  
,,Oh." Léa jumps, as if she had really forgotten about it. ,,Well, right..."  
,,I must not break this rule." Desperate, I look over to Léa. ,,If I do, I can get imprisoned because of treason and whatever else. You know the Zilianian laws."  
Léa folds her arms. ,,Nevertheless. Your family would first have to betray you to the police."  
,,Léa." I inhale the air deeply. ,,I do not know if I'm doing Valeria wrong by saying this. But generally she and Liliana are capable of everything!"  
,,Mmmmh..." Léa seems to think.  
I look for words as well. ,,Please", I whisper silently. ,,Please don't tell Valentina. Please."  
Léa turns around to me, honestly surprised. ,,Valentina doesn't know it?"  
,,No", I mumble.  
,,How is that possible?" Léa sounds confused. ,,She had noticed the situation with the wolf after all."  
,,She asked some questions", I admit, ,,but I could put her off."  
Léa nods slowly. ,,Alright. As long as Valentina does not notice it herself, I won't tell her." She looks over to me shortly. ,,And I won't tell the four ones either."  
That's a weight off my mind. I sigh with relief. ,,Thanks, Léa", I mumble gratefully. 

_____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile, at the main station...

A raw, cold wind blew through the hall of the main station, the sign warning everyone that she was around. For Rena Lenoir was someone both humans and Zilianian ones avoided with respect or fear. She was someone no one messed with, someone no one would dare to insult without fearing her revenge.  
She was a ghost, and this was her place. This place was where she lived with her sisters, spending her days dealing with valium and other things. That was everything that was left to her.  
But everyone who dared to reduce her only to that fact would fear her revenge just as everyone else. Only recently, Lyanna Veras, one of those gothic ghosts who the complainer Valentina Malou called her council, had made the mistake to tell that to her face. ,,Good evening, valium dealer", she had said, in a cold and arrogant tone of voice.  
Of course, Rena had not just accepted this. ,,Good evening, graveyard gypsy", she had said, in the same cold tone of voice. Lyanna Veras had tripped away without a word.  
It had not been the first time Rena had had to deal with them. All those members of Valentina Malou's council thought they were something superior. They think they're upper class, but they are only ghosts like all the others.

Now Vivecia came running closer. Vivecia was the youngest Lenoir and, how Rena thought, slightly naive. Too naive in her opinion. Vivecia was blue-eyed and often got involved with the wrong people. Besides that - which troubled Rena the most - she met with members of the Zilou family sometimes. And none of the Lenoirs liked the Zilou family. 

The reason for that had been the trial some years ago, which had caused both Rena and her sister Leni to lose their life. Cécilia Zilou, an older member of the Zilous, and her husband Pierre had been called as witnesses, and both had made false statements, statements which had caused the conviction of the two sisters.  
This family has taken our life and our family's honour. And Vivecia bothers with them. She's way too trusting.

,,Vivecia." Rena turned to her sister. ,,What has happened? Did you get up to something again?"  
,,No. I never get up to something." Vivecia gasped for breath. ,,I've just seen Liréna Zilou. With Léa, the sister of Valentina."  
,,The complainer's sister?" Rena snorted. ,,What did they want with each other?"  
Vivecia shrugged her shoulders. ,,I don't know. But they sounded quite secretly."  
Rena nodded slowly. ,,That sounds interesting."  
,,Ah, yes, and something else." Vivecia's face got a curious look. ,,I've only understood Léa's last words. I won't tell the four ones either, she said. Or something similar."  
Rena tightened her eyebrows. ,,The four ones? Do the Zilous have visitors, or what?"  
,,Don't know." Vivecia looked up. ,,But I haven't seen the rest of the family for some days now."  
Suddenly Rena looked very pleased. ,,You don't say. With their relatives in Lyon again, right?"  
Vivecia looked confused. ,,Might be. I'm not sure."  
Rena thought about that for a second. That could be the perfect opportunity.  
,,Keep an eye on the little red one in the next days", she ordered. ,,I want to know what she's doing and who was meant with the four ones."  
,,Okay." Vivecia turned around. ,,I try it. The best will be to return to them right now."  
And with that she disappeared.  
Rena Lenoir looked after her sister, very pleased. Sometimes it was not that bad to have a naive little sister.


	12. 12

From Liréna's point of view...

Finally back from the meeting with Léa, I immediately run upstairs and close the door of my room behind me. My thoughts are a real mess. Now Léa knows it as well. Where will this end? Who's the next one? Lyra? Valentina? The two giggles? Dan himself?  
I don't like to say that, but I'm still not sure if I can trust Léa in that matter. I mean, I still know her as a chatterbox who sometimes tells things to others which should have stayed secret. What if she speaks to someone anyway?

I jump off my bed, pulling a medieval-looking book out of my wardrobe. Usually I don't use it that often, but right now my thoughts are so overwhelming I just have to get rid of them.

I take a pen and slowly start writing.  
May they all be cursed, now Léa knows everything too. And Valentina also would, if she wasn't so surprisingly slow this time.  
It takes me a little while to write the next words. Dan, I like you, I add, insecure. If that damn rule didn't exist...

At that moment I suddenly hear a voice behind me. ,,Oooooh, how cute. I had never expected that from you, Liréna."

Shocked, I whirl around. Vivecia Lenoir, the youngest of the four Lenoir sisters, sits in front of me, grinning amusedly.  
Damn it, did she just crib? Oh no!  
So, I really would have expected many people to find it out next, but Vivecia Lenoir? Never!

I slam the book shut. ,,Vivecia?", I spit out. ,,What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"  
,,Oh, nothing important." The youngest Lenoir giggles. ,,Who's Dan, if I'm allowed to ask?"  
I fold my arms. ,,One of our guests", I reply shortly.  
,,You have guests?", Vivecia wants to know curiously.   
I chew my lip, hesitating for a moment. I'm not quite sure if it's right to tell Vivecia about that, but she's quite the only one of the Lenoirs you can trust. And, well, she already knows everything anyway now.

,,Right", I answer after a short break. ,,Human guests, to be honest."   
,,Ah yes." Vivecia giggles cheekily. ,,So, don't you want to show me?"  
I start to get mistrustful. ,,What, the book?"  
,,Don't worry. I already know your secret, right?" Vivecia blinks at me and takes the book from me. She watches it closely.  
An uncomfortable feeling rises inside me, telling me something is wrong here. I start to think it was no good idea to tell Vivecia about our guests.  
But it's too late. Split seconds after I had that suspicion, Vivecia suddenly jumps up like a scalded cat, rushing out of the room with the book in her hand. She has disappeared before I can even say another word.  
,,Vivecia!" I jump up as well, running after her. The Lenoir girl is faster, though. As I run out of my room, she's already halfway along the corridor. ,,Haha!", I hear her call out amusedly. ,,Let's see what Valentina will say to that, right? Or your guests?"

My thoughts whirl around wildly. No! That can't happen!

,,Stop her!", is everything I can call out. Luckily I have apparently not been alone. One second later Léa already appears from behind me, rushing after the escaping Vivecia.   
Only now I notice how fast Léa can actually be. Vivecia has just reached the staircase as Léa is already with her and grabs her dress.

I sigh with relief, walking to the staircase as fast as possible. Vivecia looks suddenly very intimidated. She avoids Léa's gaze.  
,,So, so." Léa folds her arms. ,,My sister was who you wanted to go to?"  
Vivecia keeps silent.  
Léa remains persistent. ,,However. You will leave now, and don't dare to show up again. If you try only one more time to tell someone, I will go to my sister myself and inform her you tried to steal something from here. In that case you will really have to go to her. But with a less pleasant end for you."  
Vivecia nods meekly.  
,,And now give her the book back." Léa's voice sounds unusually harsh.  
Faster than I ever would have expected, Vivecia hands the book back to me and escapes with high speed.   
I'm still out of breath as I turn around to Léa. ,,Thanks", I whisper.  
Léa nods at me. ,,No problem. That was a matter of honour."  
I nod back at her gratefully, but as I return to my room again, the suspicion that this was only the start appears in my mind.

_______________________________________________

At the same time at the main station...

Rena Lenoir sneaked up and down like a tiger, her arms folded. From the outside she appeared thoughtful, but inside she was more than satisfied. The little Zilou is all alone, except maybe some guests, and her family is probably in Lyon for some weeks. Perfect, really perfect. Finally we get the opportunity to give that ever so honourable family what they deserve. Let's only hope Vivecia will bring useful information. 

Only seconds later Vivecia already came running closer with high speed, that fast she nearly would have collided with Rena.  
,,Hey, hey!" Rena raised one hand. ,,Why so fast, Vivecia? You are running as if the devil is hunting you."  
,,Léa Malou caught me." Vivecia was still out of breath.  
At these words, Rena pricked up her ears. ,,Caught doing what?"  
Only now Vivecia seemed to realise what she had just said. She stared to the ground. ,,I tried to get Liréna's diary."  
,,Excuse me?" Rena flashed her eyes at her sister. ,,Are you insane, Vivecia? That was not the plan at all! How could you do something like that without telling me?"  
,,I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Vivecia raised both hands in defence. ,,But I got some new information as well."  
Rena nodded, interested. ,,Alright. Tell me."  
,,I was able to read something in her book", Vivecia started, hesitating. ,,The Zilous really seem to have guests. But some rather...unusual guests."  
,,You're talking in riddles, Vivecia", Rena commented sharply. ,,Just say what you've read."  
,,Humans", Vivecia replied finally, nearly whispering.  
A shadow covered Rena's face. Her eyebrows tightened. ,,Humans", she repeated, as if the word was something deeply disgusting.  
,,Yes." Vivecia continued. ,,And Liréna is in love with one of them."  
For a moment, Rena was speechless.  
Then she laughed. ,,With a human. How interesting. And what does her family say to that?"  
,,That's the point." Vivecia cleared her throat. ,,There's a familial rule that forbids such things in the Zilou family. If it gets broken, Liréna would commit a crime."  
A familial rule. That's nearly destiny. Rena nodded seriously. ,,Good. What's the name of that human?"  
,,Dan", Vivecia answered, suddenly confused.  
,,Alright. Thanks for your information, Vivecia." With a pleased smile, Rena turned away to go.  
,,Rena, wait!" Vivecia seemed hesitant. ,,What are you up to do now?"  
Rena stopped, then turned around to her sister. It was silent for a second before she answered. ,,That's not your business, Vivecia", she replied shortly and went away.

Again in the station hall, Rena was still lost in thoughts. The little Zilou girl, in love with a human. She had never been able to understand how someone could even like a human. As she and Leni had been convicted, it had been humans who had carried out the punishment. Rena despised them still today. She despised all of them.  
But now I'm going to find a way to humiliate them both, the Zilou girl and her human lover. I certainly will.  
Rena raised her head. ,,Viviana!", she called out loudly.  
,,Rena." Viviana, the oldest Lenoir sister, came closer slowly. ,,What's up?"  
,,Tell Linnea Fleur to come here", Rena ordered. ,,Tell her she must be here tomorrow. It's about a very important thing."  
,,Alright." Viviana watched her sister for a second before she left.  
Rena looked after her older sister until she was finally out of sight. The time of our revenge has come, and the Zilous will soon regret what they did to our family.


	13. 13

Meanwhile, from Liréna's point of view...

It's already dark outside as I finally leave my room again. The four ones might probably wonder why I didn't return after the breakfast, but I don't care right now. I got my reasons.

As soon as I've entered the kitchen, the looks of the four ones already meet me. ,,Liréna!", Kyle calls out with relief. ,,Thank God, there you are again! We had already been worried after you didn't return anymore."  
,,I'm sorry", I mumble quietly. ,,There was an important meeting with Léa, as well as some trouble with one of those Lenoirs. I guess I already told you about them."  
,,Ah, well?" Woody turns around to me with interest. ,,What has happened this time?"  
I fold my arms. ,,She tried to steal my diary", I answer honestly.  
Woody only grins. ,,Well, there must have been very important things inside of it if a ghost wants to have it."  
I roll my eyes, annoyed. ,,How am I supposed to know what is very important for Vivecia. I would bet anyway this was again the idea of her sister. I know no one who causes as much trouble as Rena Lenoir."  
,,However", Dan interferes now, ,,we are very glad nothing bad happened to you."

Somehow these words make my heart jump. That Dan really cares if something happened to me.  
Okay, if Valeria had said that, I would have laughed at her. But that's something different.

I force myself to keep my objective face, while Will fills our plates. The three others have already started chattering, but I don't listen. The incident with Vivecia is still confusing me. How the hell did she come to such an idea?  
Oh, why am I actually asking that question. It's obvious her scheming sister was involved in this. And Rena Lenoir does not like our family anyway.

,,What the fuck is that?", Kyle's voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts.   
I start up. ,,What?", I ask, confused.  
,,Over there, next to the window!" Kyle points at the window behind me.

I follow his look, and there they are.  
Two birds, white as snow, are sitting next to each other on the window ledge. None of them makes a sound.  
Usually I would not have been irritated by that, but I've never seen such birds before. Not even in Lyon. Where did they come from?

,,Birds", I utter.  
,,I've never seen such birds here before", Kyle mentions confusedly. ,,Are those...some kind of doves?"  
I look over to the two birds again, and now I see it. Both have blue eyes.  
The same as the wolf some days ago.

I take a deep breath, looking for words. ,,Those are no birds", I hear myself say.  
Kyle doesn't seem to understand anything anymore. ,,What? But...what else?"  
I stand up slowly. Hesitating, I approach the birds...and snap both my hands in front of them. Both of them burst as if they had never been here.  
I close my eyes, avoiding the gazes of the four ones. Somehow I should have known this was going to happen.

As I finally dare to look up again, all four stare at me with their mouths open. ,,What the hell was that?", Will is the first one to spit out.  
,,Ghosts." There's no way to deny it anymore. My only hope is to pretend I don't know anything about them. Maybe they won't find out the truth about those apparitions in that case. ,,Valentina told me there are also ghosts who look like animals." That's not even a lie this time.  
,,Ghosts", Will repeats. ,,Such as those you told us about? Those apparitions?"

I should just shut up. Lately I have the feeling that I cause things to happen only with my thoughts.

It's hard to remain objective right now. ,,Not exactly", I try to avoid an answer, ,,only..."  
,,My goodness, Liréna!" Woody looks right into my eyes now. ,,Don't you find it weird as well what happened recently? You stare at Dan all the time, escape from the room by using excuses, the story about the informant, those ghosts... Is there really nothing you want to tell us?"  
My mind has run out of reasons. I look for words. ,,You are wrong. There is really nothing I have to hide."  
,,So, what about the meeting with Léa?" Kyle has interfered now as well. I look up with surprise. He was the last one I had expected to be curious. ,,Why did you have to meet with her? I thought that's her sister's job."   
,,Valentina is too busy dealing with the Lenoirs. So, this time it was Léa who met with me." I know I don't sound convincing, but it's all I got to say.   
Kyle nods slowly, but still a bit confused.  
I stare at my plate again. Somehow I just don't know how long I will be able to keep all those lies. I don't even know how to get out of this situation again. But, well, it's my own fault, I guess. It was my decision to hide all of it. Why did I actually do that?  
I shake my head as I continue to eat. The rule, I think to myself. The rule, and Valeria's anger.

Finally we are finished eating. I'm again the first one to stand up. ,,Please excuse me. I'm quite tired after all that trouble today."  
,,Alright." Woody giggles knowingly. ,,Good night, Liréna."  
,,Good night!", Kyle calls after me as well. I nod at them before I open the door to walk out.  
The last thing I see is Dan smiling at me with some kind of compassion, and somehow that gives me new courage.

_______________________________________________________

On the next morning it's unusually silent in the kitchen. We are all sitting around the table as always, but this time all of us are somehow quieter. No one dares to speak first.

Finally, Dan breaks the silence. ,,What will we have to do today, actually?"  
I clear my throat. ,,Feeding Samira and Ophelia is my job. Someone of you can water the flowers today. I've brought the watering can back to the garage yesterday. That's where you will find it."  
Dan nods.  
,,And Kyle will probably like to feed the cats again", I add with an amused blink.  
Kyle nods as well, smiling happily.

The silence continues and I use the break to have a little daydream. I close my eyes, imagining how things would be without that rule. When I concentrate, I see Valeria who nods at me, allowing a closer relationship with Dan.  
I need to suppress a sigh. Of course that's only a surreal wish. Valeria would never accept something like that. And I don't know either if it's that easy to nullify a familial rule. I know it's possible, but there will probably have to be special circumstances. 

My thoughts get interrupted as I suddenly hear a familiar melody. Still confused, I open my eyes. That's definitely a Zilianian melody, but where does it come from?  
As I look around, I finally notice something, or better, someone.  
A young lady with bright red hair and a black frock has sat down on the opposite window ledge. She has folded her legs and whistles an old Zilianian song.  
I'm speechless. Who is that and what is she doing here? Please not another copy of Valentina. If she also acts like Zahra and Vianna, I will kick her out. I swear.

The red haired one jumps off the window ledge, flying closer to the table. I watch her from the corner of my eye. Who the hell is that? Clearly a ghost, but what kind of ghost?

The red haired ghost stops next to the chair where Dan is sitting, watching him. ,,Oh", she sighs, ,,poor you. What a pity the two of you are so silent to each other." She looks over everyone sitting at the table and eventually at me. I freeze.  
The ghost sighs again. ,,Why does no one of you dare to speak?", she mumbles with a regretful tone of voice. ,,You would be so cute together."

Ah, what is she talking about? No one likes a little witch who's even restrained by a familial rule!

The ghost walks past Dan and over to me. ,,Something needs to happen!", she proclaims, determined.

I remain frozen like a pillar of salt. Do those words mean she wants to make me speak right here, right now? Ghosts have that ability, unfortunately. They have a power called whispering, with which they can make others do what they want them to do. Not even the most experienced witches have ever been able to resist the effect of that power.

I look after the ghost confusedly as she flies around the table. Honestly, I'm curious. Who's that and what does she have to do with Dan?

,,Liréna?", Woody asks me now. ,,What are you looking at?"  
I don't answer. The ghost flies up and down next to the table, still whistling. I keep my eyes glued to her, my eyebrows tightened.  
That was probably not the best idea. At that moment the ghost turns around very fast - looking right into my eyes.  
I freeze.  
The ghost freezes as well.  
Now at the latest I should have looked away, but it's already too late anyway. Damn it! Why am I never able to restrain myself?

The ghost flies closer, stopping right in front of me.  
,,Hey, you!", she giggles with an extreme accent in her voice. ,,Who are you?"  
I'm not able to answer, but only stare at her speechless.  
The ghost laughs throatily. ,,Well, I guess the two of us will get along well!" She approaches the door. ,,See you very soon, right?"  
I try to nod shortly as she disappears from the room.

,,Liréna?", Woody interrupts my thoughts again. ,,What's wrong? Again some ghosts around?"  
,,No, only one this time." I stand up, blinking at him. ,,Please excuse me for a second, okay? You have my word I will really return immediately this time."   
,,And if you don't?", Will asks with a grin on his face.  
,,In that case you will have the exclusive right to challenge my pride and honour as a Zilou", I reply before leaving the room.

Right after I've closed the door behind me, the frock lady already shows up in front of me again. Surprised, I jump some steps back. Wow, somehow my suspicion was really right. If it comes to scaring others, this one is really just like Valentina.

I gasp for breath. ,,Don't do that again", I warn her. ,,Valentina does that often enough, and one ghost at this house who does that is enough."  
,,Who's Valentina?", the ghost asks cheekily.   
,,She lives here." I fold my arms. ,,A very busy lady who has meetings very often, discussing about trouble in the region. Unfortunately, she is often causing trouble herself."

Damn it, I should not have said that out loud. The ghost only laughs, though. ,,Alright."  
,,And who are you?", I demand to know.  
The ghost giggles amusedly. ,,Oh, right. Chèrie Ouréa, magical companion."

Hm? What's that again? Am I really living under a rock, or why did I never hear of magical companions before?

I tighten my eyebrows. ,,What is that?"  
Chèrie laughs again. ,,You don't know that? We are sort of Red Representatives, only for humans."

My heart jumps involuntarily. What does she want to tell me with that? That Dan likes me too?  
Oh, no. No. That's impossible. No one likes people like me, especially not a human.

I look at her, suddenly insecure. ,,What does that mean?"  
,,Just like Red Representatives explain things to Zilianian ones like you or help you with problems, we have the same job with humans", Chèrie continues. ,,The only difference is that we also help with daily problems. Difficult situations that every human has."  
,,Oh. Alright." I nod heavily. As I had already thought, that she is here does not mean anything.   
,,Right. I'm responsible for your household." Chèrie smiles. ,,Only that I'm usually invisible for humans. They would only be scared if they knew there's a ghost watching over them. You understand?"  
,,I understand." That's really something I can only agree with. I've already seen reactions of humans who got to see ghosts, and most were not good.

Chèrie nods happily. ,,I guess we will meet each other more often in the next time." She giggles and looks to the left. ,,Oh", she suddenly mumbles. ,,Someone seems to be waiting for you."  
I follow her look. Really. Léa is standing on the stairs, staring at the frock ghost with her mouth open.  
I clear my throat quietly. ,,Well, see you later then", I turn to Chèrie.  
,,Sure!" The ghost smiles. ,,See you later!"  
She flies away.

Whew, that's done.  
I look again to Léa, who has still said no single word. Fuck. I guess there's much I have to explain to her.

As fast as possible, I walk over to Léa, who still looks confused. ,,Who the hell was that?", she wants to know from me, out of breath.  
I sigh quietly. ,,Chèrie Ouréa", I answer. ,,Magical companion, so, sort of a Red Representative for humans."  
Léa's face brightens up. ,,And that one named...Chèrie is responsible for Dan?"  
,,Right." I nod confusedly. ,,Why?"  
Léa clears her throat. ,,That could be a great advantage. I just wanted to see you. We need to talk, Liréna."  
I tighten my eyebrows. ,,About what?"  
,,Not here." Léa turns around and sneaks upstairs. I join her confusedly.

Finally upstairs, Léa pulls me around the corner. We both sit down.  
I look at Léa impatiently. ,,What did you want to talk about now?", I want to know.  
Léa looks up excusingly. ,,I overheard your conversation in the kitchen yesterday. Liréna, you can't go on like that forever. That won't work."  
,,And what do you want to tell me with that?" I already fear the answer.  
Léa shakes her head. ,,That it might be about time to speak."

I knew it. Still, her words make me gasp for breath.   
,,Léa, this is impossible."   
,,No, it's not." Léa remains persistent. ,,Do you think it's a coincidence Chèrie showed up now? Dan likes you too, I bet."  
,,Even if he does", I continue with despair in my voice, ,,have you forgotten about the rule? If I break it, there will be serious trouble. And not only with my family."  
Léa puts me off. ,,Don't start with that again, Liréna. No matter how important honour and pride are to your family, they would never let you go to prison because of that damn rule!"  
,,And what about Rena Lenoir?" My voice becomes a whisper.   
That makes Léa laugh. ,,Rena Lenoir is a ghost who deals with valium. No one would ever take her words seriously."  
,,You don't understand, Léa." I stare to the ground. ,,Rena hates our family. And she knows people. Living people who could betray me."  
Léa only folds her arms. ,,You don't believe that yourself."  
,,If you ask me, Rena Lenoir is capable of everything." I return her look before I sigh. ,,So, you still think I should speak?"  
,,Of course!" Léa looks convinced.  
I remain silent for a second, then shake my head. ,,I can't. I won't cast my pride aside in front of those giggles."  
Léa snorts. ,,Forget your pride for a second and fight for what you want." She stands up to walk downstairs again.  
,,I won't speak", I repeat loudly.  
Léa turns around one more time. ,,You have to. Lying won't work much longer."  
With that she leaves.  
I look after her silently, until she's out of sight. She can't have been serious. I can't do that. Not before their eyes.  
But what if Léa knows something I don't know?  
A sigh leaves my lips.


	14. 14

I've just arrived in front of the kitchen as Chèrie suddenly shows up again. I need to stop at once.   
,,You again", I mumble. ,,What's up?"  
Chèrie laughs. ,,I used the meantime to get to know some of the other inhabitants of this house. Besides some normal ghosts and a totally stressed out gothic lady who seemed to have a meeting and completely freaked out when I arrived, I've also met a very interesting person."

Oh no. Please don't tell me Chèrie has bursted in on one of Valentina's meetings. That can't be real. Valentina is going to give me hell.

I need to take some deep breaths. ,,The stressed out gothic lady was probably Valentina", I explain to Chèrie. ,,Let me tell you one thing, you should never burst in on her meetings. That makes her go really wild."  
,,I've noticed that already." Chèrie giggles.  
,,And who was that...interesting person?", I keep asking.  
,,Zahra Verales or something like that." Chèrie looks up. ,,A Red Representative, apparently. And a very interesting character."  
I tighten my eyebrows with surprise. ,,Zahra was here? Why did I not notice that?"  
,,You were way too busy talking to the violet one." Chèrie grins. ,,Zahra seemed to want to talk to you, but I've told her you had a meeting. She wanted to return later."  
,,Oh, good." I nod with relief. ,,Thank you."

Now I'm really curious. What did Zahra want from me?

I clear my throat. ,,Well, I should better return to my guests now. Otherwise they might think I'm fooling them."  
,,Alright." Chèrie laughs once more. ,,See you later. I'm going to visit some other places now. Who knows, maybe I will meet even more interesting persons." She blinks and flies out of the door.  
Sighing, I look after her. As hard as it is, I will probably really return to the four ones now. Even though I would rather like to hide in my room right now. I don't want to give them a reason to really challenge my pride and honour as a Zilou.

I open the door, sneaking back into the kitchen. Inside I hope I can leave again very fast, for that meeting with Léa just made me quite insecure. Insecure about if she might be planning something.

,,There you are again", Will comments from the other side of the table. ,,It took you quite long."  
I sit down, clearing my throat. ,,Right, this special ghost needed a little while to introduce herself to me. But now I'm here again. I even speeded up only for you."  
Will only laughs.  
,,Well, what kind of ghost was this one, actually?", Kyle wants to know now. ,,Is she going to live here as well in the future?"  
,,I don't think so." I don't hope so, I add silently. Valeria would pass out if another quirky ghost moved into our house.  
,,So, who is she?" Kyle does not give in. Seems as if the giggles infected him with their curious questions. ,,One of those...apparitions?"  
I nearly jump. Feeling Dan's look from the left, I answer with a sigh. ,,Vignetta ghosts are not invisible."  
,,Another informant, then?" Woody has turned to me now. He blinks amusedly.  
It's hard for me not to answer with a sarcastic comment. ,,Honestly, I don't know all the people Valentina is dealing with. But as for me, no. I don't need a second informant." Actually I don't even have a first informant, but I don't mention that. ,,Even though the Lenoirs could require one. They are really not the ones to tangle with."  
Woody nods with an amused snort.  
,,Are those Lenoirs really that dangerous?" Dan looks at me now. He seems somehow insecure. ,,I mean, you already mentioned they're dealing with drugs, but...is it really that bad? Do they belong to some mafia, or..."  
,,No, not really." I blush looking at him, but for now I need to ignore this. It takes me a few seconds to find the right words. ,,Rena and her twin sister got convicted for a crime they never committed. All four have been extremely vengeful since that time, but Rena is the worst. She hates all humans, and she hates our family." The last part is the worst for us. ,,For it were humans who executed her, and the statements which led to her conviction were made by my own relatives." It's still hard to say that out loud. But, well, that's the bitter truth. My great-grandmother Cecilia and Pierre, her husband, were among the witnesses. I was not attendant during that trial, but I know from Liliana they made false statements. Liliana said it was due to a quarrel with the Lenoir family.  
And as much as I despise Rena, that's the only thing I honestly pity her for.

,,Fuck." Dan looks shocked. ,,This is...crazy."  
,,Exactly." I nod slowly.  
,,Who...who was it?", Kyle does hardly dare to speak. ,,The ones who made the statements, I mean?"  
,,The grandparents of Liliana. You don't know them. They have already died years ago." I avoid his gaze. ,,Our family had a severe quarrel with the Lenoirs. Cecilia and Pierre wanted to teach them a lesson. They went too far, though." I keep the rest of my thoughts to myself. Even our family has apparently not always been honourable. 

,,Oh my." Kyle inhales the air deeply. ,,That's extreme."  
,,It was." I chew my lip. ,,And it caused Rena to make extreme actions. Which is the reason why Valentina has to deal with her lately. Rena humiliates everyone who says a wrong word to her. The deepest winter is nothing compared to her coldness."  
For a second, all four ones just look down in consternation.   
,,Well, I'm not saying I don't understand her", Woody finally interferes, ,,but pure humiliation of everyone is no solution."  
,,Exactly my opinion." I wring my hands. ,,But tell that to someone who lives only for revenge."  
Woody nods with a shrug of his shoulders.

A little while later, Kyle eventually stands up. ,,Sorry, but I have to go now. We still need something to eat for today."  
,,Alright." I look up to him. ,,See you later, right?"  
Kyle nods at all of us as he leaves the kitchen.  
,,We're off as well", Will interferes, standing up along with Woody. ,,There's probably still much to do. And you would probably like to be alone with Dan." He blinks at me amusedly.  
My cheeks turn red at this comment, but I try my best to return his look. Might be I should already be used to those jokes, but especially after that talk about Rena Lenoir I just don't want to be reminded of my conflict. 

As the two giggles have finally left, I rise as well. As I just look for an excuse why I'm leaving as well, Dan's voice already sounds behind me. ,,Liréna?"  
I jump and turn around. ,,Yes?"  
,,You know you can always talk to me about everything, right?" Dan looks me right into the eyes.

Right. Everything, except that one thing. 

,,Of course", I mumble.  
Dan nods back at me before standing up as well. ,,It doesn't matter what kind of secret you have. Only that you know that, I would never tell anyone. I promise."  
There's nothing right now I would want more than just tell him the truth and hope he won't laugh, but hug me instead. But Valeria's words in my mind prevent me from it. Instead, the only words leaving my mouth are: ,,I know."  
With that I slowly turn around to walk outside.

I've just left the kitchen and turn over to the staircase now, as a familiar voice sounds behind me. ,,Ah, Liréna. Perfect timing. I already wanted to see you a while ago, but that bubbly gadfly with the frock told me you were having a meeting."

I whirl around. Zahra is standing in front of me, her arms folded.  
,,Yes, ah, I did have a meeting", I utter, still a bit confused, ,,but now I'm back."  
,,Good." Zahra nods. ,,Anyway, I only wanted to know if you can control your powers better in the meantime. Have there been any more problems lately?"  
,,No." I give her a grateful look. ,,Thank you for your help, I guess."  
,,No problem. That's my job." Zahra claps her hands amusedly. ,,As for me, that was already everything I wanted to ask."  
,,One question of me", I suddenly spit out before the red one can turn to go, ,,what's your opinion on, well, talking to Dan? About...you know?"  
Zahra seems a bit surprised by the question, but she nods slowly. ,,Talking is always good, if it's the right time. Sooner or later it will be your only option anyway, if you want to have success. You only need to know when to do it."  
,,And the rule?", I dare to ask.  
Zahra sighs. ,,I can only repeat my opinion on that. Forget the rule. Your family would never let you go to prison, I'm sure."  
,,But they are prideful." I avoid her gaze, insecure. ,,And they always expected from me to keep my pride and honour as well and to hold back."  
,,Liréna." Zahra looks at me sharply. ,,What use is it to live for your family? You need to go your way. Put your pride aside, forget that you are a Zilou. Not accepting every rule doesn't mean having no honour."  
,,So, I should speak?" I look up.  
,,That's the only way." Zahra nods at me. ,,You will only need courage."  
I can only nod back with much effort. ,,Thank you, Zahra", I mumble before walking upstairs.


	15. 15

In that night I'm again haunted by nightmares. I dare to say that my first dream about that ghost pouring something into me was nothing compared to that.

I stand in a dark, wide landscape, with nothing but a few trees around.  
Slowly, I look up and see Dan standing a few metres away. Hesitating, I make one step over to him. A second one.  
But I don't get further. All of a sudden, a red lady appears in front of me. At first sight she seems similar to Zahra, but within a moment I realise this is not Zahra. Despite her sharp tongue Zahra always had a visible good side. That lady though, she is vile and cold as ice.

The lady points at me with one finger, laughing a mean laugh. ,,You naive little girl", she hisses towards me. ,,Did you really think he would like you?"  
,,What do you want from me?", I spit out, recoiling from her.   
The lady laughs again before turning around and approaching Dan. I try to follow her, but suddenly someone holds me back. I whirl around in anger, and there's a blue ghost looking very much like Vianna.  
,,Don't go", she whispers. ,,You are more than her. You have something important she does not have."  
,,What?" I look at her with despair in my eyes.  
,,Sincerity", the sapphire one replies.   
I can't reply on this. As I turn around one last time, I see Dan walking away with the other one, and I can't speak anymore, only shed myriads of tears, a stream of sapphires...

,,Liréna?"  
I start up. The real Vianna is sitting next to me, looking alarmed.  
,,Vianna." I gasp for breath. ,,What's wrong? What are you doing here?"  
,,I've heard noises from your room." Vianna watches me. ,,You were screaming in your sleep."  
,,Oh. That...that was nothing. Just a nightmare." I try to sum up my dream for Vianna.  
As I'm finished, Vianna chews her lip. She looks at me from the corner of her eye. ,,If you are in need of a Sepia's ritual, I can send Vanessa to you, right?"  
,,I'm not in need of a Sepia's ritual, only in need of less self-doubt and jealousy." I stand up. ,,Please go to Zahra and tell her to come here tomorrow."  
,,Alright." Vianna rises as well. ,,Should I tell the frock girl as well?"

For a moment I'm confused how Vianna found out about Chèrie, until I suddenly remember Zahra and Chèrie had already met. I clear my throat. Right.

I shake my head. ,,You got nothing to do with Chèrie. I can ask her myself when she shows up the next time."  
,,Good." Vianna flies over to the window. ,,So, I will tell Zahra now."  
With those words she disappears.   
I look after Vianna, slowly coming to the conclusion I don't know if I can actually still trust myself.

___________________________________________________

The next morning I wake up without the additional ,,help" of a nightmare. While I'm walking downstairs, I'm still lost in thoughts about last night's events. Was that supposed to tell me something? That Dan doesn't like me? That I should get rid of my self-doubt? That I should speak?

Finally in the lobby, I'm already on my way to the kitchen as Zahra's voice already sounds. ,,Good morning, Liréna."

I turn around. ,,Morning", I mumble.  
Zahra seems to get to the point very fast. ,,Vianna has told me everything."  
I chew my lip and avoid looking at her. ,,I just don't know what that means. I don't want to have doubts anymore. I only...want certainty."  
,,The code word is speaking." Zahra nods at me shortly. ,,If you want certainty, talking to him is the first step."  
I had already expected that. Nevertheless I can just keep silent.   
Zahra seems to read my face like an open book. ,,I know what you are thinking. Your family will punish you, your guests will laugh at you, and so on. But let me tell you one thing, as soon as you have said everything out loud, that won't matter to you anymore. I've been a Red Representative for years, and I've never seen someone where it was different. I swear."  
Her words give me courage. Only...what if Dan is going to laugh at me?   
I push that thought aside, clearing my throat. ,,I will try my best", I promise her. ,,Thank you very much."  
With that I walk into the kitchen.

Already at first sight I notice that right now is definitely not the right opportunity to speak. All four ones are attendant, including the giggles. And Dan is just putting on his jacket. Seems as if he's planning to go outside.

,,Morning", I greet before sitting down.  
,,Morning", Woody mumbles, still chewing. Will, who's chewing as well, only nods.

I turn around to Dan now. ,,Where do you want to go that early?"  
Dan looks at me. ,,Only to the next supermarket. Kyle has forgotten something yesterday."  
,,Alright." I nod, pouring some coffee into my cup. 

This time the others have apparently not listened, as they have started chattering with each other. Impulsively, I look after Dan, and suddenly I feel uncomfortable. Not because I miss him when he's at the supermarket, I swear, but...something just feels wrong. There's something telling me it was no good idea to go outside now.  
I shake my head, turning away. Dan would probably think I'm crazy if I told him not to go. And it wouldn't be the first time my intuition is wrong.  
With an amused snort, I have a sip of coffee. Oh my, I'm already becoming worse than Valeria in such matters. Which is saying something, right?

_____________________________________________________

Meanwhile, at the main station...

Rena Lenoir was waiting next to the entrance of the station hall. Next to her, her sisters Leni and Viviana as well as Linnea Fleur had lined up in a row. Everyone was ready. Ready to go.

Vivecia was standing behind them, wringing her hands. ,,Rena, please. You can't do this. I'm begging you, don't do this."  
Rena turned to her sister, a mocking look on her face. ,,Since when do you like humans like him, Vivecia?"  
Vivecia remained persistent. ,,You don't like Liréna Zilou either. You never liked the Zilous, Rena. This is only an act of humiliation for you!"  
Rena folded her arms. ,,It's an act of revenge."  
Vivecia looked at her sister, pleading. ,,Dan did never do anything to you to take revenge for!"  
,,He's a human." Rena spat out.  
,,Who cares?" Vivecia still didn't give up. ,,The humans who did you wrong are all dead. Dan was no part of this. This is a senseless humiliation, not more!"  
Rena kept silent and turned away from her.  
,,Please, Rena", Vivecia pleaded. ,,That's not my sister who does such things. Please."  
Rena ignored her. ,,You sure that human will take this way?", she turned to Linnea Fleur.  
The Valmira nodded. ,,I've heard it with my own ears. He wanted to go to the next supermarket. Which is here in the station hall."  
Rena nodded with a pleased smile. ,,Good."  
Vivecia was shaking. ,,Rena, listen to me. You are scoring yourself an own goal. You are about to attack an innocent human!"  
,,There are no innocent humans." Rena's voice was low and bitter.  
Now Flora-Lynn Zivalet, who was standing next to Vivecia, interfered. ,,You should listen to your sister, Rena. This action is not smart."  
Rena did not even look at her, but only shrugged her shoulders. ,,Your opinion does not matter here, ritualist."  
Flora-Lynn tightened her eyebrows disapprovingly. Years ago she had been a ritualist, but she had learned her lesson after her punishment by the Zilianian court. ,,You will only set that human against yourself. You are putting your sisters in danger. Is that really what you want?"  
Rena did not reply. Instead, Linnea interfered again. ,,The human is coming."  
Rena nodded with pleasure and stood up.  
Vivecia wrang her hands in despair. ,,Rena, please. Don't do it, even if it's only for me!"  
For one last time, Rena turned around. ,,To hell with you, Vivecia", she said coldly.  
Vivecia started crying as Flora-Lynn softly pulled her closer to hold her back.  
Dan had nearly arrived at the entrance to the hall as the four ghosts all stepped forward at the same time. Flora-Lynn gave Rena a last look. ,,Shame on you, Rena", she said with a deep voice full of contempt. ,,By the name they gave you, shame on you."  
Rena looked over to her without a word before turning around again and pointing at Dan with one finger. ,,Liar!", she spat out viciously.   
At the same moment, Flora-Lynn nudged Vivecia. ,,Run!", she hissed at her.   
And Vivecia followed her command. She started running away, without looking back, until she could not hear her sisters anymore...

____________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

Still on my way to the supermarket, I'm trying to make sense of the latest events. Especially Liréna's behaviour during the last days confused me. What the hell does she hide from me? And I'm sure she's hiding something. She has been acting so secretly. What's wrong with her? What's her secret?  
Or...maybe Will and Woody have been right all the time?  
I forget about that very fast. No, that's not possible. Remember that familial rule Liréna mentions again and again.

I've just entered the station hall as four ladies standing in a row suddenly catch my eye. Catch my eye because they all stare at me.  
I tighten my eyebrows. What do they want?

At second sight I start to get a suspicion. Those have to be the Lenoirs, those ghosts Liréna told us of. I'm not quite sure who is who, but the one standing in the front is probably Rena. I don't recognise the two others, but what I definitely see is that the fourth one does not belong to them. She looks nothing like the three others.  
I chew my lip sceptically. Somehow I start to feel that something is wrong here. Where is the fourth sister? And what is this other lady doing here with them?

I've nearly reached the group as I suddenly see another ghost behind them, apparently the fourth sister. She looks extremely desperate. Next to her, there's a lady I've never seen before, who holds her back from the others.

Confused, I turn away and already want to walk on, as suddenly all four ghosts step forward together. I look over to them insecure, and slowly an uncomfortable feeling rises inside me. They flash their eyes at me with hatred, as if I was something very disgusting. What do they think of me?, I need to think involuntarily. What do they think I have done?  
The first one, obviously Rena, already interrupts my thoughts. ,,Liar!", she spits, pointing at me. I recoil from her confusedly. What does she want from me?   
At the next moment it all happens so fast. The strange lady nudges the desperate ghost, who runs away with high speed. The lady follows her. Within a few seconds they are both out of sight.  
The others don't even seem to care. None of her sisters looks after the ghost. They only seem to see me. What's going on here?, I wonder again.  
The third one in the row, who also seems to be the oldest sister, suddenly spits something at me in a foreign language. First I think it might be French, but I've never heard such words in another language before. Zilianian, I think, that must be Zilianian.

The oldest one flashes her eyes at me just like her sisters. ,,Chalette!", she spits angrily. ,,Velja! Tia mare qua élian!"  
I still look at her confusedly. The lady seems to have the purpose that I don't understand anything. I don't speak only one word Zilianian, I don't know what she said. Nevertheless I can hear it can't be something nice.

Now the second one, who looks very similar to Rena, interferes as well. ,,Shame!", she screams. ,,Witch tormentor! You damn monster!"  
,,Traitor!", the fourth one spits.  
My look flies from one to the other. All my thoughts are a mess right now. I didn't do anything to them! What kind of problem do they have?  
Suddenly Liréna's words come back to my mind. Rena hates all humans, for it were humans who executed her.  
Nevertheless their words hurt me somehow. How can they do that? I've not been a part of their trial! 

,,What are you talking about?", I utter. ,,What do you want?"  
,,Don't pretend you don't know, you hypocrite!", Rena spits at me. ,,You are like every human! Probably that's the real reason why she is so sad, because you treat her as coldly as the likes of you treated us!"  
I still don't understand anything. ,,Who is she? What did I do?"  
Rena snorts furiously. ,,That little witch, of course!"

I tighten my eyebrows. Which little witch? Do they mean Liréna?

I shake my head, coming to the conclusion it will be the best just to ignore them. Liréna has not warned me of them for nothing. Just don't listen, I try to tell myself.  
,,Right, fuck off!", the fourth one shouts after me. ,,You probably think you are something special!"  
,,But you are only a male slut", Rena's second sister adds mockingly.  
I take a deep breath, trying not to let their words get close to me. Remember, their words are worth nothing, I try to recall Liréna's words.  
,,Shame on you!", Rena herself spits after me while I walk off as fast as possible. Only away from here!  
The mocking laughter of the three Lenoirs and their companion's hysterical screams still haunt me for a little while, until I finally enter the supermarket and the four ones are out of hearing.

______________________________________________________

* Viviana Lenoir's Zilianian words mean in English:

,,Shame! Traitor! You are like all of them!"


	16. 16

From Liréna's point of view...

I've just left the kitchen again, as suddenly the house door is torn open and Valentina enters with short, fast steps. Only at second sight I notice her furious facial expression. My goodness, what has happened this time?

Careful, I take some steps back. ,,What's wrong?", I dare to ask quietly.  
Instead of answering, Valentina starts spitting out a tirade. ,,Now she has gone too far. Now she has definitely gone too far!"  
,,Who?" I stare at Valentina confusedly. ,,What are you actually talking about?"  
Valentina snorts. ,,Rena Lenoir does apparently flinch from nothing anymore. I've just received a message from Lyanna. They have their next victim."  
I tighten my eyebrows alarmedly. ,,Who was it this time?"   
Valentina seems to look right through me. ,,One of your guests. Dan or however he's named."  
I freeze.  
Involuntarily, I need to think of my intuition from before. It was apparently right, I think to myself, it was no good idea to go outside.

,,What has she done to him?", I spit out, nearly whispering.  
Valentina's look is sharp as a knife. ,,It was similar to what happened to Lyanna herself. They waited for him at the main station and attacked him verbally. With vicious words."  
I'm speechless.  
That Rena dislikes our family, okay. But what has gotten into her that she attacks Dan like this?

,,Oh God...", I whisper, still shocked.  
Valentina stands up. ,,That was exactly my reaction. I will have to talk to the others once more. That this Lenoir feels annoyed by our council, alright. But this guest of yours has never done her wrong. She makes it to shock me every time."  
He's a human, I suddenly think bitterly, that was apparently reason enough.  
Valentina does not notice my thoughts. ,,However, we need to stop this one. Who knows what's next!"  
With that she leaves.

I look after Valentina with my mouth open. Extreme anger rises inside me. How could she do that? How?

,,Liréna?" Zahra has entered the room as well now. ,,What has happened?"  
I turn around to her slowly. ,,The Lenoirs", I reply, trying my best to control my voice. ,,Rena has apparently waited for Dan at the main station, along with her companions, to attack him with vicious insults. Valentina just told me."  
Pure consternation starts to show on Zahra's face. ,,Really?"  
I nod.  
Zahra snorts angrily. ,,That's incredible. I knew that lady was capable of nearly everything, but I've never expected her to attack a human who never harmed her."  
,,It's the bitter truth, Zahra." I sigh. ,,And to be honest, I don't expect anything else from someone like Rena."  
Zahra keeps shaking her head. ,,That can't go on like that."  
I look up with surprise. ,,What are you up to do?"  
,,Tomorrow in the morning", Zahra continues, ,,I will go to Rena to confront her. It's not possible she just continues like that."  
,,Do you really think she will listen to you?", I ask sceptically.   
Zahra only laughs at this. ,,I know how to make people listen. Trust me."  
Doubtful, I look up. ,,Alright."  
Zahra nods at me before she disappears from the room.

________________________________________________________  
On the next morning, at the main station...

Rena Lenoir was waiting at her usual place in the station hall. Inside, she was very pleased. That whole action was a great success. Hopefully that human traitor has learned his lesson and is now aware of what he really is. Now we only need to go for the red one.  
Rena stood up slowly. Vivecia and Flora-Lynn had not returned after yesterday's action, but she was not really worried. I'm sure they will get along. And sooner or later Vivecia is going to show up here again.   
At this moment Viviana approached the entrance. Rena rose and whistled shortly. ,,Viviana!", she called out with a sharp tone of voice.  
Viviana looked over to her. ,,Yes, Rena? What's up this time?"  
Rena thought about that question for a second. How could we teach the little witch and her family a lesson at the same time?  
,,You certainly know Ria Chèrét", she started.  
Viviana laughed deeply. ,,Of course I know her. Another one convicted for ritualism. Her case went through all the newspapers, especially as the Chèrét family's reputation was already ruined after the antics of Vivalis."  
Rena nodded. ,,Exactly. Is she still keeping in touch with the others? Velina Rigot, Mina Rouge, and so on?"  
Viviana tightened her eyebrows sceptically. ,,Weren't they the ones who were in prison with her?"  
,,Right." Rena kept her eyes glued to Viviana.  
Viviana nodded slowly. ,,As far as I know, yes."  
,,Good." Rena stood up. ,,Please try to find them, then. Tell them they should come here as fast as possible. It might be likely I need their help soon."  
Viviana gave her sister a meaningful look. ,,What are you up to do this time, Rena?"  
Rena folded her arms, returning the look. ,,You will find out soon enough."  
Again, Viviana nodded. ,,Well. I'm trying my best."  
While she went away, Rena turned around again. If that's not the perfect opportunity. And there's also still this familial rule. Maybe we can use this rule.  
At the same second a dangerously low voice sounded behind her. ,,Good morning, Rena."  
Surprised, Rena whirled around. Zahra Verales was standing in front of her, with a cold smile on her face. Damn it, what does this one want from me?

,,Zahra Verales." Rena tightened her eyebrows. ,,Long time no see."  
,,Right. Which makes me quite glad, honestly." Zahra folded her arms. ,,I've heard of your latest antics."  
Rena smiled triumphantly. ,,Did that little human complain to you?"  
,,Not at all." Zahra came one step closer. ,,I only have good informants. A huge advantage compared to you, I think."  
,,Oh, really?" Rena raised one eyebrow.  
,,However." Zahra continued. ,,I'm here to inform you about some circumstances you have apparently not noticed yet. But that doesn't surprise me. You've never been the smartest one."  
Rena laughed. ,,How nice."  
,,I can be nice from time to time." Zahra cleared her throat. ,,Open your eyes, Rena. You got no honour anymore. You and your sisters are outlaws, who have gone so low that you have to deal with drugs. But instead of trying to restore your reputation, you keep dishonouring yourself. You keep humiliating people who have never been involved in your trial. You are stupid enough to mess with a honourable Zilianian family, trying to humiliate them as well. And don't dare to deny it. I've overheard that little conversation between you and your sister and I know Liréna is supposed to be your next victim. Where shall this end, Rena?"  
,,The Zilous caused our conviction", Rena flared up.   
Zahra put her off. ,,Liréna Zilou did not do this. And yet, you are so blind with revenge you attack even innocent ones."  
,,They dishonoured us!" Rena flashed her eyes at Zahra.  
,,You dishonour yourself." Zahra continued sharply. ,,I will give you one advice, Rena, and I will do it only once. Go to the Zilous, excuse to them for all your scheming, and stop all other dark plans. Is that clear to you?"  
Rena laughed amusedly. ,,I will definitely not go to the family who took our honour away and excuse to them."  
Zahra did not seem impressed at all. ,,I can repeat it only for you, Rena. You will appear at the Zilou family's door, and you will fall upon your knees and excuse for all your scheming, as well as stopping any other plans."  
,,I will refuse to...", Rena started, but Zahra already continued without a break. ,,If you don't, you and your group of dealers will regret that. I swear."  
With that she turned around and left.

________________________________________________________  
At the same time, from Dan's point of view...

On this morning we're all sitting around the table in the kitchen - or better, nearly all of us. Liréna is the only one who has not arrived yet.  
,,Tell me, Dan", Kyle suddenly interferes, ,,what exactly has actually happened yesterday? You looked so confused when you returned."

Damn it, I did not tell them about that yet. Even though there are good reasons for that. After all, I'm old enough to solve my problems on my own and not to annoy others with them. Even though there were ghosts involved in this. Who are, as Liréna told us again and again, quite dangerous.

I take a deep breath. ,,You probably remember those Lenoirs?", I start, insecure.  
Kyle nods slowly. ,,Yes, why?"  
,,They had been waiting for me at the main station", I mumble, ,,and screamed vicious words at me. Something like witch tormentor and traitor."  
Kyle's jaw drops. He seems to look for words. Will and Woody as well.

Finally, Kyle seems to have found his words. ,,That's extremely crazy. How did they come to that?"  
I shrug my shoulders. ,,I don't know, but one thing confused me. Rena Lenoir accused me of treating the ,,little witch" terribly, and that would be why she's sad."  
Kyle tightens his eyebrows. ,,The little witch? Could they have meant Liréna?"  
,,I had already asked myself that question too", I mumble, ,,but why should they think so? I would never treat Liréna badly, honestly."  
Kyle shrugs his shoulders. ,,Don't know. But you heard Liréna some days ago. The Lenoirs are all crazy."

,,I still have an idea." Woody looks at me and blinks. ,,What if they are right about that Liréna could be sad, but because she likes you? And because she assumes being with you is impossible. You know, because of that weird rule."  
I tighten my eyebrows. Sure, I have thought about that yesterday. Especially after her recent behaviour. But nevertheless...how could she like someone like me?

,,Dan?", Kyle asks me now, blinking knowingly. ,,You seem to like Liréna too, right?"  
I stare to the ground silently. Actually I really don't want to answer that question right now, where Will and Woody are sitting next to me amusedly. But, well.

I need to take a deep breath. ,,Yes, somehow I do", I admit and blush.  
,,So." Kyle nods at me. ,,Talk to her, then."  
Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. ,,But, what if..."  
,,No back talk!" Kyle remains persistent. ,,Have you been watching her in the past days? There was barely a second where she didn't look at you."  
,,She objected it again and again with logical reasons."  
,,I'd do the same if I had such a radical family", Will comments.

I hesitate one last time. Apparently I have no other choice.  
,,Good, okay", I mumble shyly. ,,I will talk to her in the next days."  
,,There we go!" Kyle claps his hands.  
,,If I get the opportunity", I add.

________________________________________________________  
From Liréna's point of view...

I've just put my daily clothes on and rushed downstairs (I'm already late for breakfast), as Léa suddenly appears in front of me like a lightning. My goodness! Sometimes I think Valentina and her are not that different at all.

,,Goodness, Léa!" I gasp for breath. ,,Don't start with that as well! Valentina is enough for me!"  
Léa shrugs her shoulders in an excusing way. ,,I'm sorry. But it was really important."  
,,Ah, well?" I look at her with interest. ,,What was so important, then?"  
Léa does not reply, but pulls me into a corner of the room instead.  
My eyebrows tighten. ,,What's that supposed to be?"  
Léa folds her arms. ,,A meeting. Right here, right now."  
I look at her confusedly. ,,Why here? What do you want?"  
Léa returns my look before she continues. ,,I can no longer just stand here and watch how you go into that room every day just to hide behind your lies and your pretended objectivity. It can't go on like that."  
I avoid looking at her. ,,Léa, please. I can't do that. Do you know what it means for me to become the scorn of the house?"  
Léa remains persistent. ,,That's not the reason, and you know that. The jokes of those two giggles will stop after a while. The anger of your family won't, at least that is what you fear."  
I do not dare to object.  
,,The influence of your family makes you keep silent." Léa looks right through me. ,,Jokes or not, I'm sure you are especially afraid of your family."  
I keep silent and stare to the ground.  
,,Liréna." Léa takes a deep breath. ,,I've heard you talking to Zahra lately. She told you she was going to talk to your family."  
,,That won't change anything about the familial rule."  
,,That rule can be nullified." Léa looks into my eyes. ,,What your family would definitely do if the worst came to the worst."  
,,As if Valeria would do that." I fold my arms and look away. ,,And it won't be that easy, you know."  
Léa does not give up. ,,You need to talk to him, Liréna. Otherwise you will always remain where you are now."  
For a second I hesitate. But only imagining to go through the kitchen door and tell Dan everything causes my courage to leave me.  
,,I can't", I whisper. ,,It's impossible."  
With that I stand up. I'm already turning around to go, as Léa calls after me: ,,You can, and you will. Not today and not tomorrow, not here and not now. But before your family returns, you will speak. I promise that."  
With that she vanishes.  
Involuntarily, I stop. That nearly sounded like a prophecy, it suddenly occurs to me, as if Léa was more than sure what she's doing...  
Suddenly I feel hot and cold at the same time. She has a plan. But which one?


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I'm not sure about the content of this chapter, I'm going to add a TRIGGER WARNING here (this could contain attempted self-harm!)  
> I'm not sure if what's happening counts as self-harm, but to make sure I'm not making a mistake, I include this warning at the start.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

On the next morning I leave the house very early. Probably the four ones will wonder where I am, but I don't care. After Léa's obvious hint that she wants to make me speak, fresh air is what I need most now.

Lost in thoughts, I walk through the streets and towards the main station. I'm aware of that I might meet the Lenoirs there, but I don't have time to think of them now. May Valentina deal with them.

As I approach the station hall, I try to recall Léa's words. What could she have meant? ,,Not today and not tomorrow, not here and not now, but before your family returns."  
I tighten my eyebrows. As far as I know, Valeria and the others will return at the end of this week. That means, only a few days left.  
Inside, I start to shake. I need to be careful. No one knows what Léa is up to do.

In the meantime I've arrived at the station hall, leaving the entrance behind. To my surprise, none of the Lenoirs seems to be here today. Luckily for them, otherwise I might very well have slapped all of them. It still infuriates me what they did to Dan. For no reason, apparently. Except for being a human.  
I snort angrily. Rena has really become unpredictable. It's about time Valentina's council finds a solution. 

Trying to forget about the Lenoirs now, I walk on and towards the ladies' toilet. Probably that's the only place where I will really be left alone right now.  
If I had known which sight would meet my eyes in there though, I would definitely not have thought so.

I close the door of the ladies' toilet behind me and turn around. But what I see makes me run out of breath.  
Vanessa, the little intimidated Sepia of Zahra's group, is standing in front of the mirror, her face tearful, her make-up washed away.  
And she's holding a dagger in her hand.  
My jaw drops. I don't dare to step for- or backwards. What the hell is she up to do with the dagger?

From a distance, I watch the little Sepia. Vanessa looks up, into the mirror. ,,Never more", I hear her whisper. ,,Never more."  
Then, she places the knife at her braid.  
My thoughts are a real mess, and another second passed until i finally find my words.

,,What are you doing there?", I spit out.  
The Sepia turns around to me and lowers the dagger. ,,Liréna." Her voice sounds weaker than ever. ,,What are you doing here?"  
My goodness, she looks extremely upset. What has happened?

,,I could ask you the same!" I wring my hands, out of breath. ,,What did you want to do with the dagger?"  
Vanessa stares at the dagger. It's silent for a moment before she starts speaking again.  
,,I wanted to cut it off."  
My eyebrows rise. ,,Why?"  
Vanessa avoids my gaze. ,,They have driven me off."  
I'm still confused. ,,Who? The other ghosts? The Vignetta ghosts?"  
Vanessa shakes her head. ,,No, not the others. No ghosts at all. They were living Zilianian people. They have been waiting for me in front of your house."  
I try to think about that. ,,Today's morning, I haven't seen anyone in front of our house..."  
,,It was earlier, at sunrise." Vanessa stares to the ground. ,,Afterwards, they immediately left again."  
,,What have they done?", I want to know determinedly.   
Vanessa looks up to me, and for a second she looks as if she wants to cry again. ,,I went past them because I thought they can't see me, but then..."  
,,What happened then?", I keep asking.  
The Sepia looks away. ,,Then they turned around to me and started screaming and pushing me around. Things like: ,,A satanist! Freaking curse of a ritualist! Off with you!"  
I listen with consternation. ,,And, did you leave?"  
Vanessa nods, sniffing. ,,I went into your house, into the kitchen, to get a knife from there. And then, I came here."  
I'm lost for words. Who would ever do that? Who would bring an already intimidated Sepia to such thoughts?  
Well, at the moment there's only one person coming to my mind.

,,Can you remember what they looked like?", I ask her.  
Vanessa looks up slowly. ,,All wearing long coats. One had a long braid, the other one short, red hair."  
Ria Chèrét and Velina Rigot. I'm not surprised at all. Both are acquaintances of Rena. And I guess after Zahra was with Rena yesterday to confront her, she decided to attack her and her ghosts as well.

,,All acquaintances of Rena Lenoir", I sum up. ,,You should never listen to the Lenoirs. They do not only deal with valium, they probably consume it themselves. Their words are crazy and worthless."  
Vanessa chews her lip. ,,The Lenoirs? Are those the ones who are always waiting at the entrance to whisper about everyone passing by?"

Rena Lenoir whispers about someone? What a miracle. Usually she tells her opinion about others so loudly you can still hear her in Lyon.

I nod. ,,Exactly", I confirm. ,,You should never listen to their words."  
Vanessa avoids looking at me. ,,But no one wants people like me anyway. No one wants the Sepias. They don't call us Viattra's curse for nothing."

Viattra's curse, right. To be exact, that's how the reason is called why the Sepias exist; the situation when a Zilianian one's heart gets broken. Only that makes the Sepias appear.  
The name traces back to Viattra, one of the first Zilianian ones and second youngest of four sisters. While all the others were more or less decent, Viattra went a wrong way and became a ritualist. As her younger sister Vali tried to talk to her, Viattra lost control of her powers and accidentally hit her sister with them. Vali died then and there.  
Out of revenge, Viattra was cursed by her two remaining sisters, cursed to be an outlaw forever and cursed to be alone forever. Whatever she tried, no man wanted her, and every time the Sepias appeared.  
Viattra passed the curse on to her descendants, even though it is said that the curse weakened with every generation. Even today, Zilianian ones who are unlucky in love are still said to be Viattra's descendants. 

I look up, taking a deep breath. ,,That's what they call the reason why you exist", I try to explain. ,,Damn it, the Zilianian world needs the Sepias, Vanessa. What can all the others do? The normal ghosts do some jobs. The Vignetta ghosts can only talk. But you have more abilities. You master cleansing rituals. What would we do without the Sepias? Tell me!"  
Vanessa looks up, insecure. ,,I have to go", she whispers and flies to the door, where she vanishes. She leaves the dagger on the ground.

I look around in the room and pick the dagger up from the bottom. God knows what she would have done with that. My goodness, what else is Rena Lenoir capable of? Is she going to humiliate little children next?  
At the next moment Zahra's voice suddenly sounds. ,,Liréna? What do you want to do with that knife?"  
I don't reply, but turn around and hand the knife to Zahra. ,,Take that and be careful with it", I order. ,,Vanessa just tried to cut her hair off with that."  
With those words I leave as well, leaving Zahra back with a shocked facial expression. 

__________________________________________________________

The following morning starts as always, with all of us sitting around the table again.  
I'm still lost in thoughts. After Vanessa escaped from the ladies' toilet yesterday, Zahra obviously had a talk with her. I did not attend it, but they seemed to have agreed on something. Yesterday's evening I've heard from Zahra that she has sent Vanessa to Chèrie. And to be honest, I don't think that's a bad idea. Nearly everyone trusts Chèrie, and she will surely know what to do.

,,Liréna, what has actually been going on yesterday?", Dan asks me suddenly. ,,You haven't been in the kitchen at all."  
I look over to Dan, trying not to blush. ,,Right, sorry", I reply. ,,I had a quite exhausting conversation with Léa and needed fresh air."  
,,Really?" Woody looks interested. ,,Again with Léa? What was this conversation about, if I'm allowed to ask?"  
I need a few seconds to find the right words. ,,It was mainly about Valentina", I lie. ,,Lately she often meets with Lyra, and as they never got along well, that seems quite weird to us."  
Woody laughs. ,,Of course. Didn't you still tell us some days ago that Valentina is often having meetings with her council, because of those Lenoirs?"  
I return the look. ,,That too", I answer shortly, ,,but the conversations with Lyra have become more frequent too."  
While I'm still speaking, I already catch myself looking at Dan again, and I need to force me to look away. Damn it, Zilou! Why can you never pull yourself together? Why?

,,That's exactly what I mean!" Woody looks at me amusedly. ,,Don't you notice how you stare at Dan?"  
There's no answer for this in my mind. I fold my arms and shake my head weakly.  
,,Liréna." Woody grins at me. ,,Come on, now you have to admit you have a secret."  
,,I don't have anything to hide", I try to remain persistent, but it's obvious that's wrong. Of course you do, Léa's voice seems to whisper. You hide yourself, behind your pretended objectivity.   
Woody laughs again. ,,So, how else do you want to explain that you look at Dan so dreamily?"  
,,You don't even know what that means!", the words suddenly flow out of me, and now I feel extremely ashamed. I've never said that to guests before, but right now I'm just so...confused.  
Woody looks just as confused. ,,What?"  
I open my mouth, but suddenly no more words come out. Involuntarily I start to shake, and everything fades in front of my eyes. I gasp for breath. No. No, not now!  
,,Liréna?", Woody asks. ,,Are you alright?"  
I try to speak, but my voice fails me. ,,Oh my!", I can only whisper.   
Then everything goes dark.

__________________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

I feel as if I'm frozen.  
In one second Liréna has still been objecting Woody's words loudly, and in the next one she has suddenly fallen from her chair and to the ground.  
I mean, there have been many strange incidents in the past days, but that tops everything. What's only wrong in here?

Kyle has jumped up like a scalded cat, while Will and Woody are sitting there with their mouths open.   
At this moment my worries finally overcome my confusion. I jump off my chair, approaching the still unconscious Liréna. Careful, I nudge her. ,,Liréna?"  
Liréna does not react. I raise my eyebrows with confusion and fear at the same time. What's wrong with her? I mean, that can't be normal anymore!

,,Dan!", I suddenly hear Kyle's voice behind me. ,,Be careful! Behind you, there's a..."  
I whirl around...only to jump back at the same second. In front of me there's a ghost which looks just like Liréna, only in blue. Even her aura has that colour.

,,Who are you?", I spit out. ,,What have you done to her?"  
The ghost does not answer. Instead she smiles, throws an air kiss at me and walks away. I follow her with my eyes, and the last thing I see is how the ghost flies right into Liréna.   
I tighten my eyebrows again, holding my breath.   
One second passes, and then the real Liréna suddenly jumps up, gasping for breath. She looks around confusedly, as if she doesn't really know yet where she is.  
I come to the conclusion that I don't know what to think. If I should be relieved that she's awake again or if I should be scared because of that ghostly copy of her.

________________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

Still a bit tired, I open my eyes. I feel as if hours had passed since everything went dark around me, but apparently it's only been some minutes. Slowly, I stand up to sit down again.

,,Liréna!" Dan looks at me, out of breath. ,,Thank God that you are awake again. We have all been worried!"  
Still confused, I nod. ,,It's alright. Nothing has happened, after all."  
,,What's only wrong with you recently, Liréna?", Kyle asks me worried. ,,First all those strange incidents, and now you pass out at the table. What's going on? Are you sick?"  
I shake my head in slow motion. ,,Not that I know."  
,,To be honest, I don't think that either", Will interferes now. ,,Especially because of that ghost."

I jump involuntarily. A ghost? Oh God, please not.

,,What kind of ghost?", I want to know, my voice slightly shaking.  
Will shrugs his shoulders confusedly. ,,A sapphire blue ghost who looked like you. As you woke up again, it disappeared."

I turn pale as a vampire. Oh no, please not that. Will's description clearly fits an astral apparition. Those apparitions are very similar to Vignetta ghosts, only that they are much rarer. The problem with them is that the Zilianian one and the apparition can't exist at the same time. To make it possible the apparition shows up, the Zilianian one has to pass out.  
Which happened in my case at the best time again.

I tighten my eyebrows. ,,Probably an astral apparition", I answer as carefully as possible. ,,They are rare, but from time to time they can appear as well."  
Woody giggles. ,,Ah yes. So, an apparition?"  
I roll my eyes. ,,Not such an apparition!", I moan. ,,Astral apparitions do not count as Vignetta ghosts!"

At least the last point is true. Even though they are basically the same.

Woody laughs amusedly. ,,So, why did that special ghost flirt with Dan, then? With air kisses and so on?"

Oh no, I had already feared that. Astral apparitions are known for showing the own subconscious mind, doing things you would not dare to do in reality. 

I fold my arms. ,,Sounds funny, but I don't know much about those ghosts. If you want to know more, ask Valeria."  
,,I don't have her number." Woody wrings his hands.  
,,Which is probably better this way." I blink at him. ,,If you annoyed her that early, she would freak out completely."  
Woody blinks back. ,,Ah, well, so it might really be better this way."  
I nod and stand up. ,,So, I will better go now. There's still much to do for me."  
,,Alright." Woody looks at me and nods slowly. ,,Kyle has already mentioned it, but I can repeat it now: Lately you have very often used excuses to escape whenever it gets difficult."  
I turn around to him very fast. ,,That ,,excuse" is real", I answer sharply. ,,I still need to go shopping, call Valeria to ask her when exactly their plane arrives here, and probably there are still going to be some meetings today. Am I allowed to pack my bag now?"  
With those words I leave the room.

___________________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

I look after Liréna confusedly.   
Somehow I believe her that she doesn't know much about those ghosts, but nevertheless the suspicion that she must have some secret grows inside me as well. Only...which one?  
It seems to be extremely terrible for her, otherwise she might have told us already...

Woody interferes. ,,Dudes, honestly: What do you think of her behaviour?"  
Kyle shrugs his shoulders. ,,She may deny it, but she definitely has something to hide."  
,,I have to agree", I mumble.  
,,And what do you think it might be?" Woody looks around him.  
No one replies. Instead, everyone suddenly looks at me.

,,Why do you stare at me like that?", I ask confusedly.   
,,Dan, this is obvious." Woody snorts. ,,She likes you. She just isn't able to admit it."  
I avoid his gaze. Sure, we already had this talk recently. And to be honest, it even sounds plausible. Nevertheless, I feel insecure. I mean, what about her family? 

,,But why doesn't she tell us, then?", Kyle asks, confused.   
,,Remember her family", Will answers. ,,Especially her mother, this Valeria. And that rule. She might get imprisoned if she breaks it. Or her family disowns her."  
,,Do you really think they would do that?" Kyle looks shocked.  
Will shrugs his shoulders. ,,Her aunt won't have said that for nothing."

,,Anyway, this is definitely the end of the show now." Woody stands up. ,,Silence and speculation won't get us any further."  
,,What are you up to do?", I ask mistrustfully.   
,,I will go upstairs to her now." Woody walks over to the kitchen door. ,,Whatever it is, something is wrong with her. And I'm going to find out now what it is." With that he closes the door.  
I stare to the ground again, chewing my lip. Somehow I can't imagine Liréna will just tell him the truth. Yet I can't help but feel curious as well. I would honestly be glad to know what she has been hiding all the time.  
________________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

After I have left the stairs behind with high speed, I'm now busy packing everything important into my bag. As I get to my phone, I consider calling Valeria right now to ask her about their arrival time. I forget about that very fast, though. At that time Valeria is probably just having breakfast with the Lefleurs. And you should never annoy her during that.

I'm just closing the bag as suddenly a voice sounds behind me. ,,Hello, Liréna."  
I whirl around. Woody stands in front of me, looking at me curiously. Confusion rises inside me. Why did he join me? There must be some intention behind that...

,,Oh, it's you." I turn around shortly and pick up my bag. ,,What's up? I need to go."  
,,It's only one question." Woody returns my look.  
I take a deep breath, already having a suspicion. ,,Ask it, but please fast. I really need to speed up."  
,,You like Dan very much, right?", Woody asks me constantly. ,,More than very much, don't you?"  
I fold my arms and look right at him. ,,You have asked me that question so often during the past days that I can already quote it for- and backwards and in French. I won't comment it anymore. You know my answer."  
,,Liréna." Woody doesn't seem to give up. ,,Please be honest. The ghosts, who you admitted are hinting at this. All the meetings, all the times you escaped from the room after a situation got difficult. All the times you stared at Dan. And now that at the table. You must have some kind of secret."  
Again, I turn around to him. ,,I don't."  
,,Why did Vivecia Lenoir want your diary, then?", Woody asks critically.   
,,Because her sister is the most vengeful person I know." I snort and turn to go. ,,She would use every information she can get to..."  
A hiss sounds behind me.  
I fall silent and look around. What the hell was that?  
,,To?", Woody keeps asking, but I ignore him. I look all around the room.  
And then I see her. I look behind me once more, and suddenly Léa is there, gives me a look which answers every question.  
She's here to keep her promise.  
I recoil, suddenly scared. ,,Léa", I whisper. ,,What...how..."  
Léa steps closer. ,,Do you recall what I said?"  
I jump another step back and nearly would have collided with Woody. Panic rises inside of me. ,,No. Not now. Go away, Léa. Have at least the mind to go away now."  
Léa shakes her head determinedly. ,,No. What did I tell you? Before your family returns, you have to speak finally."  
I look around and suddenly I feel desperate, as I know there's no way to escape this time. I'm caught - caught between major giggle Woody who has cornered me with his questions, and Léa who is now standing in front of me to make me speak.  
,,Go away!" Afraid, I start looking for a way to get out of this situation, but behind me there's only Woody who stares at Léa with his mouth open. She must have used a visibility ritual. Suddenly I realise Léa has meant all of her words. She has planned this. She has prepared herself well. 

,,Away from me!", I plead with all my power, tears in my eyes.  
Léa looks at me with compassion, but nevertheless she steps forward to me, and suddenly I hear her voice at my ear. ,,Speak", she commands me, whispering. ,,Speak all your secrets, all those damn words you have kept to yourself. Cast your false pride and your objectivity aside, and make some space for the truth now."

I'm shaking heavily as she lets go of me. Whispering, I think to myself. The ability no one can resist.   
I try everything to find some resistance in despair, even though I know it's useless. Now I understand how Vanessa felt when Rena's acquaintances attacked her. She was defenceless, just like me now. She could not do anything.

Léa's whispered words enter my mind slowly and suddenly all my pride and resistance fade away, until only Léa's words resound in my mind.  
I fall upon my knees, and from one second to the other all those words leave my lips, the words no one has ever heard before.

,,It's all true", I whisper, my voice powerless. ,,It's all true. Everything you ever asked me."  
Woody looks at me with surprise. Apparently he has not expected that to happen. ,,That's what I thought. Was that also why the ghosts were here?"  
,,Yes, all of them. The doves, the wolf, and even the astral apparition." I'm still shaking, and even though I suddenly feel free, it seems as if I had been cursed.  
,,A wolf?" Woody opens his mouth with interest. ,,There was a wolf in here?"  
,,Yes, some days ago. I had told you that my screaming had been due to a trick of Lyra, but it was..." I need to take a deep breath. ,,That was the first apparition."  
,,Okay." Woody looks half fascinated, half shocked. ,,That's extreme."  
,,And the meetings have been about that too."   
,,The meetings with Léa?"  
,,Right." I try to keep my last bit of dignity. ,,And Zahra was no informant either, but a Red Representative. They come to us when..." I can't continue.  
Woody nods. ,,Ah. And you surely stared at Dan because of that as well."  
I nod as well. ,,Yes. And it was also the reason why Vivecia stole my book."  
For a second it's silent. I stare to the ground, and the world blurs before my eyes. It's hard not to cry now. How could this happen?

As I dare to look up again, Woody gives me another confused look. ,,Why did you never say anything?"  
,,My family." I sniff involuntarily. ,,You would have told them. I know you well enough to know you like chattering."  
Woody nods slowly.   
,,You are going to tell the others anyway." I avoid his gaze.  
Woody looks at me once more. ,,Maybe. They already assumed something like that before, I guess."  
With that he walks downstairs. I look after him helplessly before I slowly try to get on my feet again.

Only after another minute I dare to turn around to Léa. ,,Why?", I whisper quietly and with a desperate tone of voice. ,,Why did you do that?"  
Léa looks at me mildly. ,,Because I could not accept that anymore. Every day you have hidden behind your pride, just because you were scared. You would never have said something if no one had interfered. It had to be."

She is probably right. I would never have said anything myself.

,,You meant it well." I look at her with tears in my eyes. ,,But I have just become nothing else than the scorn of this house."  
With that I turn around, rush downstairs and run out of the house faster than every runner. Only away from here, from the certain jokes and the mockery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spoiler regarding the start of the chapter: The little Sepia girl (who tried to cut off her braid after the attack of Rena's people) is still going to play a role at the end of this story :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's still reading :)


	18. 18

From Dan's point of view...

Around fifteen minutes have passed as the door opens and Woody enters the kitchen again.  
,,So?", I ask him directly. ,,What has happened?"  
Woody sits down, blinking at me. ,,As I already said. The little one likes you. Very much."

I can't help but turn red. I mean, despite all reasons I always thought that could never be possible. But apparently Will and Woody have been right all the time.

,,She just told you that?", I ask hesitantly.   
Woody shrugs his shoulders. ,,Not voluntarily, I think."  
I prick up my ears. ,,What did you do?"  
,,I didn't do anything at all." Woody looks up confusedly. ,,Suddenly there was a ghost with violet rasta braids who whispered something into her ear, and then she told me everything at once."

The ghost with the violet rasta braids. That can only be Léa. I tighten my eyebrows, and suddenly I understand. The meetings she had with Léa all the time. Léa must have known it, and she has probably wanted Liréna to speak. In vain. So she forced her to speak.  
I look up, and suddenly I feel sorry for Liréna. 

,,She admitted that the ghosts have been here because of that", Woody continues. ,,That it was also the reason why Vivecia Lenoir stole her diary, that the meetings with Léa have of course been about other topics. And that she stared at you because of that." He looks at me knowingly, and again I blush. Strange, somehow that makes me quite happy. That she really likes me.

,,What are you going to do now?", Kyle interferes next.  
I chew my lip, looking over to him. ,,Her family will be here again in a few days. And they are not blind. That won't stay a secret any longer."  
,,So, you are going to talk to her?", Kyle keeps asking.  
,,Yes." I nod. ,,Today's afternoon."

_________________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

Several hours have passed as I enter the house again.  
As soon as the door has closed behind me, my first act is to put down the shopping bags. Yet I do not dare to go into the kitchen to pack them out. I can very well imagine the four ones are still there to discuss the interesting news.  
While I pack out my own bag instead, the door suddenly opens behind me.

I jump up and whirl around. The two giggles Will and Woody are the first ones to leave the kitchen, followed by Kyle and, as the last one, Dan. At his sight I jump, but I try my best not to show it. They probably all know everything anyway. It's no use to look ashamed anymore.

For a moment I close my eyes and take a deep breath, knowing this had been to expect. Still, I feel somehow insecure as I look from one to the other. Dan looks back at me with something like compassion in his eyes. Kyle as well.  
Only Will and Woody look slightly amused.  
But that was also what I expected of them.

I fold my arms to hide that I'm starting to tremble again, and look up to the giggles. ,,Is something wrong?"  
At the same moment Will already interferes amusedly. ,,Well, this is very cute." He blinks at me. ,,The little red one likes our mate. Really sweet."  
,,If that's what you want to call it." I shrug my shoulders, trying not to laugh as well. Sorry, but somehow that sounds like something Zora might have said. ,,Cute" is usually her way of describing such things.   
But, well, somewhere inside those two giggles might still be 8-year-old kids as well. That would at least explain their bad jokes they are cracking all the time. 

,,By the way, I've also heard why Vivecia Lenoir wanted your book", Will continues.  
I nod. ,,She wanted it because her sister needed a means of pressure."  
,,Well, that must have been interesting stuff, then." Will grins.  
,,Everything is interesting to Rena which she can use against others." I give the giggle the sharpest look I still have on offer. ,,And before you ask: Vivecia was the only one to ever read it and she will also stay the only one."  
Will laughs amusedly. ,,Alright, I actually don't want to imagine those things anyway."  
I put on an ironic facial expression. ,,Which is also better this way, giggle."

Woody and Will start giggling again. This time I keep silent. For a little while I just keep standing there and listen, knowing they will start chattering again after a while anyway.

,,Aren't you still a bit young for those things?", Woody interferes with a joking blink after a while. ,,Maybe we should talk to your family about that."

Luckily for me, that's the same moment when Valentina suddenly starts shouting on the second floor. ,,Léa Malou! What the hell has gotten into you!"

Usually I would rather be insecure about if that riot is the right choice. Even though I have been quite angry with Léa before. She only meant it well. But, well, that's Valentina. She can't stand it if ghosts use their abilities for ,,trifles", how she calls it.  
But, as I already said, right now her riot is an advantage for me.

,,Woody!", Dan hisses angrily from the left side. From the corner of my eye I see how Kyle wrings his hands excusingly.  
Don't worry, pillar of salt. A real Zilou knows how to handle such jokes.

Instead of answering to Woody's comment, I turn to the staircase. ,,That can't be real, now she starts with that again!", I spit out with pretended anger. The two giggles watch me amusedly. But their laugh will soon fade, that much I promise.

,,Valentina, now it's enough!", I spit that sharply that all four ones jump at the same time. ,,We want to have a conversation! So, either you delay your riot a bit or you do it in a quieter way, otherwise I'm going to kick both of you out! Then you can spend the night at the main station with the Lenoirs! Is that clear to you?"

Despite my expectations, Valentina's voice really sounds soon after. According to her tone of voice, she seems to have understood that I'm not serious. 

,,Yes, yes, alright!", she replies loudly, but with an understanding undertone.  
I nod gratefully and turn back to the two giggles. ,,So, you two. Valentina has unfortunately prevented me from understanding anything right now." I smile friendly. ,,So, what did you say?"  
Woody looks at me, grinning. ,,Maybe we should talk to your family about that."  
I raise one eyebrow. ,,So?"  
While the two giggles still look amused, I pull a little hairband out of my bag, to which I have added one of the Floras from the garden. From Zahra I learned that Limetta apparitions, very persistent ones in the form of butterflies, react to the Floras in some way. And as well as that I know that the Limettas can be very annoying, but also useful sometimes.

I raise the hairband, and all of a sudden, two little butterflies appear from it. I see how the giggles start laughing once again, but this time I don't care. They don't know yet what's going to happen now. 

I take the two apparitions upon my hand. ,,Wear them out", I whisper silently and snap my fingers, once at Woody, once at Will. One second later the two butterflies fly towards them and stick to their clothes. I watch them amusedly, while they still look confused.  
Then, suddenly, the original colours disappear from their clothes. Instead, they turn to deep pink. The confusion on the giggles' faces turns to shock, while I grin inside. Mission completed.

Then, Dan suddenly begins to laugh. Kyle joins in, and eventually I laugh as well. Will and Woody seem to have finally understood the situation. Well, it was about time.

,,You cursed us!", Woody utters.  
I only grin. ,,That wasn't me, but them." My finger points at the butterflies. ,,And by the way, that was no curse. Only a lesson to make you notice when you get up to nonsense and not ask me seconds later what you have actually done."  
The two giggles look away, slightly ashamed.   
I catch that opportunity. ,,So, do you still want to go to my family, or do I have to give you pink extensions and make-up too?"  
,,No!" Will has turned pale now. ,,That was only a joke, please, we have enough."  
Woody looks at me pleadingly as well.  
Triumphant, I smile and whistle twice. Split seconds later the butterflies let go of Will and Woody and fly back into the flower again.  
As soon as the Limettas are gone, the two giggles suddenly escape from the room as well, right back through the kitchen door through which they had entered the room.  
I close my eyes and enjoy my victory for a second, before I remember I still have much to tell to the two others. 

,,Liréna?", Dan's voice already sounds behind me. I turn around.  
,,Is it right what Woody said?", Dan asks me, his voice sounding insecure.  
I look up and try to stay calm. ,,Depends on what he said", I mumble quietly.   
Dan looks right back at me and turns red. ,,That you like me."

Okay. Now I need to admit the truth to him too. 

I take a deep breath. ,,That's right", I reply hesitantly.  
Dan smiles at me for a few seconds, and suddenly I hear Zahra's voice in my mind. Speaking is always a good option.  
Even though I feel much better now, that I'm rid of all my secrets, I'm still not sure if Zahra was right. Was it really the best option in my case?

,,But, Liréna", Kyle interferes again, ,,why did you never tell us? We would never have told someone!"  
,,No. But you might have made jokes." I chew my lip, making a gesture towards the kitchen door.  
Kyle nods insecure.

,,And what about Léa?", Dan asks suddenly.  
,,She knew it from the start. And she wanted to give me certainty." I look up. ,,She only meant it well."  
,,That lady forced you to speak, if we got it right!", Dan objects, shocked.   
,,She just wanted to help me", I answer, making a soothing gesture. ,,She knew exactly I would never have told anyone voluntarily."  
Dan looks into my eyes and smiles suddenly. ,,Seems as if you have already forgiven her."  
,,There are worse things you could do." I put him off. ,,For example setting ghosts on two giggles."  
This time both laugh.

,,Why didn't you laugh at me, actually?", I dare to ask Dan after a while.  
Dan looks right at me. ,,Because there is nothing to laugh at. Even though Will and Woody act like that sometimes. What your family says is one thing, but reality is different."  
My family. Only the mention of it makes me jump, and suddenly all fears are back. Sooner or later they will find it out as well. And then? We will have the same trouble as back then with Marie-Lou and Kilian...  
,,Liréna?", Dan asks. ,,What's wrong?"  
I take a deep breath. ,,I have to go", I whisper and walk upstairs as fast as possible, where I close the door of my room behind me.

Finally upstairs, the first thing I do is look for my phone and dial Letizia's number, but she doesn't answer the phone. Damn it. If you need your sister once.

I inhale the air deeply before I leave her a voicemail message. ,,Letizia", I whisper quietly. ,,Please call me when you have time. You especially have to make sure neither Liliana nor Valeria are around. Please, it's an emergency."  
With that I ring off and just want to sit down as it suddenly knocks on the door.  
I sigh deeply. ,,Come in, Dan", I mumble.  
The door opens and Dan enters the room with a confused look on his face. ,,How did you know it's me?"  
,,Well." I give him a short look. ,,Kyle says his name every time he knocks on the door. The ghosts don't knock when they want something. And the two giggles..." I snort quietly, ,,...would never knock on my door."  
Dan looks at me with compassion. ,,Don't take them so seriously. They know about the situation in your family. They only tried to be funny."  
,,I know." I twist my face. ,,As for being funny though, they failed completely."  
This time Dan has to laugh.  
,,Should we sit down?", I change the subject fast.  
Dan nods. ,,Why not?"

Both of us sit down, and for a moment it's silent.   
After a little while, Dan interferes again. ,,You don't need to be ashamed now, Liréna. This is no shame. The opposite, really."  
I laugh bitterly. ,,Tell that to the others. Valeria, Liliana and Co. Since the familial rule, they have all been radical in those matters."  
,,How did this rule actually happen?" Dan looks confused. ,,Sure, there was that thing with Marie-Lou, but that rule can't have happened from one day to the other!"  
I sigh heavily. ,,That's a long story."  
,,I have enough time." Dan nods at me.

A few seconds pass until I've found all my words and memories. ,,It all started nine years ago. There was an international protest against the Zilianian laws. And Liliana was among the leaders. She was especially against relationships at a young age being legal, as she feared this could be a risk for her own children."  
Dan nods slowly.  
,,Well, the protest was successful. More or less, at least. Instead of changing the laws, the Zilianian court came up with those familial rules. Nonsense, if you ask me, but afterwards no one dared to object anymore. Better a doubtful result than nothing at all, that was their motto."  
Again, Dan nods with an excited facial expression.   
,,At the same time, Marie-Lou met someone named Kilian at her school", I continue. ,,She never told anyone, though. Liliana has already been very strict back then."  
I need to make a break before telling more. ,,Soon after, the Vignetta ghosts started to visit us. Of course, that never stays a secret within such a huge family, someone always notices. Nevertheless, Marie-Lou might have made it...if not, one night, Linette had knocked on Valeria's door to tell her with fear there was a ghost in her room."  
Dan listens with interest. ,,And afterwards?"  
,,Afterwards, Valeria wanted to have a look", I continue, ,,but as she arrived at Linette's room, the ghost had already disappeared. Valeria was still suspicious though, and as Linette told her the ghost came from the room of Marie-Lou, she put both Lerta and Marie-Lou through the mill. As Marie-Lou already wanted to tell the truth, Lerta saved her at the last minute by telling the ghosts would have been her fault."  
Dan looks surprised. ,,Did Lerta know about that Kilian?"  
,,I think so", I answer. ,,She was probably the only one who knew."  
,,And how did Valeria react?", Dan wants to know.  
,,She accepted this explanation first", I keep speaking, ,,but she still had the suspicion something was wrong about that. And as she knew those had been Vignetta ghosts, she waited for them in the next night and really caught a whole group of ghosts on their way to Marie-Lou's room." Back then they have not been smart enough yet to come through the window, I add silently.

,,And what happened afterwards?", Dan asks again.  
,,Valeria followed them and entered Marie-Lou's room", I reply. ,,The ghosts immediately disappeared, but Marie-Lou was wide awake. Of course Valeria knew at once that Lerta had lied and something was definitely wrong here."  
,,What did she do?", Dan wants to know.  
,,Well, Marie-Lou refused to tell the truth first", I admit. ,,But of course you can't just handle Valeria like that. As she noticed she would not get the truth out of Marie-Lou, she got Lerta out of bed within one minute and commanded her to tell what had really happened. Seriously, she nearly choked her."  
Dan listens, nearly shocked. ,,And then?"  
,,Then, Marie-Lou spoke." I raise my head. ,,She admitted everything, also that the ghosts were her fault. Valeria was, of course, shocked first."  
,,Was there much trouble?", Dan dares to ask.  
,,More or less." I look over to him. ,,Valeria did not care about that whole thing anymore after Liliana had a critical conversation with Marie-Lou. But that was only the beginning."  
Dan gasps for breath.   
,,Four weeks later, Marie-Lou was very late for breakfast", I continue. ,,Liliana had started to get mistrustful for Marie-Lou had already been acting strange for days. Valeria was sure though it might be due to puberty."  
Dan listens. ,,And?"  
,,As Marie-Lou finally appeared, everyone, even Valeria, immediately knew something was wrong", I answer. ,,She looked extremely scared. Liliana had expected trouble at school, but not what she would really have to say."  
Dan seems to understand. He looks away in consternation. ,,That she..."  
,,...expects a baby from Kilian", I finish the sentence. ,,She immediately admitted that Kilian is the father and that he ran away as he learned of it."  
,,And how did the others react?" Dan chews his lip.  
,,Liliana was speechless." I still see it before my inner eye. ,,Valeria, on the other hand, has immediately run riot. ,,That scruff", she spat, ,,if he thinks he can get away with that..." Then, Liliana finally interfered though and wanted to hear the details."  
Dan nods slowly. ,,What happened? Did she accept it all?"  
,,Of course not. Otherwise she wouldn't be Liliana." I laugh. ,,After Marie-Lou had told her everything, Liliana demanded her to abort."  
,,Oh God!" Dan covers his mouth.  
,,Marie-Lou refused, though." I continue. ,,As Liliana realised she could not force her, she decided to avoid more ,,cases" instead. Soon after she made an official appointment to lay down a familial rule. All of us had to be attendant."  
,,And how did that work?" Dan looks at me.  
,,We all had to gather publicly. Liliana spoke out the rule, and every single family member had to swear an oath they will never break the rule and would otherwise commit a crime. For those who were too young, others spoke." It's painful to remember that day. That was how it all started...with Marie and Kilian...  
Dan looks at me with compassion. ,,And, did everyone agree?"  
,,More or less." I look to the ground. ,,Not everyone thought it to be the best solution, but they all understood the sense of it, and so no one refused."  
Dan nods in slow motion.  
For a minute it's silent. We both stare to the ground without a word.  
,,Dan?", I dare to ask after a while.  
,,Yes?" Dan looks over to me.  
,,Do you actually still like me at all?", I mumble. ,,Now that you know everything?"  
,,Of course." Dan smiles lovingly.   
I sigh with relief, but inside I'm still a bit insecure. What if this was just irony?  
,,Should I show you?", Dan suddenly asks.  
,,How do you mean that?", I whisper.  
As an answer, Dan blinks at me and approaches my face. I hold my breath. That can't be real. That must be a dream...  
In my mind I see Valeria, and I wonder what she might say if she was here. Nothing good, probably. But that doesn't matter. Not at all. Valeria is not here.  
I open my eyes again, looking into Dan's eyes, and I recall all of Zahra's words. She was right from the start. It was so worth speaking.  
And then, Zahra and Valeria and the rule are forgotten, only Dan's eyes still matter to me, and at the next moment his lips meet mine. I close my eyes again. No familial rule can still stop me now. Nothing has ever felt so right.  
As Dan finally lets go of me again, the words nearly leave my lips automatically.   
,,Dan", I whisper, ,,I love you."  
Dan only smiles at me. ,,I love you too, my red princess."  
I'm still shaking as he pulls me closer again. Has that really happened now?  
That's the moment when I suddenly remember what Zahra said when we first met. Forget Valeria. Forget the rule. Forget them all.  
I need to smile involuntarily. Valeria and Liliana are forgotten. The familial rule is forgotten. All of them are.  
You see, Zahra?, I would have loved to call out now. You see how fast I've learned my lesson?


	19. 19

At the same time, near the main station...

Rena Lenoir was ready. Linnea Fleur's sisters Nora and Isabelle as well as Velina Rigot, Orelia Leclerc and Mina Rouge had arrived at the main station. The plan could be put into action. At least if Ria Chèrét was going to bring useful information. 

,,Where's Ria?", Velina interfered impatiently. ,,There's nothing that could have taken her so long."  
,,Keep calm, Velina." Rena put her off. ,,Good things come to those who wait. You know that."  
Velina shrugged her shoulders doubtfully.   
,,There she is!", Leni called out, pointing at a person who was slowly approaching the group.  
Rena nodded, very pleased. ,,Finally."  
Ria Chèrét gasped for breath as she finally arrived. ,,You won't believe what I've seen", she uttered.  
Rena laughed. ,,Tell us, Ria. What happened?"  
,,You won't believe it, but the little red witch has just kissed the human serpent", Ria summed up, giggling.   
Rena's jaw dropped, then she laughed again. ,,Very interesting. That means..."  
,,...that she broke her family's rule." Ria laughed with her. ,,And that means...oh no..."  
,,...that she committed a crime." Rena folded her arms, blinking ironically. ,,And of course this is not acceptable."  
Ria blinked back. ,,What are you up to do?"  
,,To give the little witch what she deserves, just as we did with her human lover." Rena raised her head. ,,You and Velina will go to the Zilianian police together. Let's see what they will say to that story. The honourable Zilous, dishonoured by a member of the own family."  
Ria laughed. ,,Are you sure they will take us seriously? We're convicted ritualists."  
,,That's why Nora and Isabelle will confirm your statements", Rena continued. ,,The Zilianian people have a right to find out about that."  
Nora Fleur licked her lips. ,,Alright."  
,,Does her family actually know about that?", Orelia interfered now.  
Leni put her off. ,,Nonsense, they're still in Lyon."  
,,That's exactly the point." Rena nodded at Orelia with a smile on her face. ,,Do you think you can get Valeria Zilou's number?"

__________________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

On the next morning I'm exceptionally in the kitchen very early. Will and Woody still give me amused looks from time to time, but I don't care. No one can make me forget what happened yesterday.

While I try to concentrate on my plate, the door suddenly opens and Dan enters. Usually I would have tried to hold back now, but that's in the past. This time I just smile at him happily.  
Dan smiles back lovingly before he sits down.   
Will and Woody start giggling again, only Kyle doesn't seem surprised at all. He blinks first at Dan, then at me.

I blink back knowingly before I take my phone to look at the clock. As I look at the display though, I freeze.  
Three absently calls from Valeria.  
I'm slightly confused. What does Valeria want from me? And especially, why at that time? Usually she should have breakfast with the Lefleurs now...

I tighten my eyebrows and try to call Valeria back. In vain. She doesn't answer the phone.  
,,Liréna?", Kyle asks. ,,What's going on?"  
I ring off and look up slowly. ,,Valeria tried to call me", I reply quietly. ,,Three times."  
Kyle looks confused. ,,At that time?"  
,,That was my question too", I mumble.  
,,Didn't you hear it ring?", Dan asks.   
I shake my head. ,,No, the tone was on vibrate."  
,,This is quite weird though." Dan seems to think. ,,Why does she call you that early? Something must have happened."  
I have the same opinion. ,,The best will be to call her once again", I proclaim and stand up. ,,After a while she will probably answer."  
No one objects that.

I leave the kitchen and close the door behind me. Before I get to call Valeria once more though, my phone suddenly rings. Valencia's number.

Okay. Now I'm really sure something must have happened. If Valeria tries to call me, that's one thing. But if several family members try it in a row, that is saying something. Especially while they are still in Lyon.  
I don't know yet what has happened, but I have a bad suspicion. 

Taking a deep breath, I answer the phone. ,,Yes?", I begin hesitantly.   
On the other end of the line, Valencia's angry voice sounds. ,,Liréna Zilou! Have you completely lost your mind now?"

What the hell is wrong with her? 

,,What are you talking about, Valencia?", I ask confusedly. ,,What do you want? What is actually going on here?"  
,,As if you didn't know that!" Valencia snorts. ,,Your two vagabonds, Will and Woody or whatever they are named, called us today's morning and told us you had a relationship with their mate. This one named Dan."

I'm speechless.   
Will and Woody are said to have betrayed me?  
That can't be possible, even though they jokingly said so yesterday. Not even they would be capable of that.  
Especially as they didn't seem to know why Valeria called me.

I keep silent for a second.   
,,Is that right?", Valencia asks, her voice dangerously low.   
I take another deep breath. It's no use denying it. As soon as they return, they will find it out anyway.

,,Yes, that's right", I reply quietly.  
,,Liréna." Valencia seems to look for words. ,,How often did we warn you? How often? Do you want to be charged by the Zilianian court? Do you want to be whipped? You know exactly what it means to break a familial rule!"  
My patience has come to an end. ,,Yes, I know", I answer, my voice suddenly sharp as a knife. ,,And honestly: I don't care about your freaking rule anymore! It's completely unworldly anyway! Do you really think that's how you can stop the younger ones from loving someone else? Do you really think that?"  
For a moment it's silent. Then, Valencia's voice sounds again.  
,,We only wanted to protect you", she tries to justify. ,,To make sure they don't end up like Marie-Lou."  
,,I can't believe you are still using Marie-Lou as a bad example!" The words just leave my lips at once. ,,Do you never listen to Milan? It was nine years ago!"  
Valencia takes a deep breath. ,,Yes, maybe this is right after all." She clears her throat. ,,I will talk to the others first."  
,,Thank you, Valencia", I whisper with relief before ringing off.

Still a bit shocked, I start to walk up and down in our lobby. That Valeria and the others know everything now is terrible enough. But Valencia's words about who told them were much worse.  
Your two vagabonds called us and told us everything.   
I shake my head constantly. Actually I don't think Will and Woody are capable of that, especially as their own mate is involved in that too, but if they have really done it, they will get a Zilou's revenge.

I stumble back into the kitchen and close the door behind me. The confusion on my face must have been obvious, as all four ones stare at me with worried looks.   
,,Liréna?", Dan asks quietly. ,,What has happened?"

I sit down slowly. ,,They know it", I mumble. ,,They know everything."  
Dan opens his mouth, but no words come out.  
Kyle is faster. ,,What?", he asks, shocked. ,,How?"  
I look up slowly and into the direction of Will and Woody. ,,Valencia said it was you who told them."  
Woody inhales the air deeply. ,,Wha...no. No! We would never have done that. Even though we made jokes about it yesterday. We would never do that!"  
,,Why the hell did Valencia think it was you, then?" I tighten my eyebrows.  
,,I don't know." Will wrings his hands. ,,You have to believe us, Liréna. We don't even have Valeria's number!"  
,,I do believe you", I answer quietly. ,,But what made them all believe you called them?"  
,,Someone must have posed as them", Dan assumes.  
I chew my lip, and suddenly I realise it all.  
Of course. Now I understand!  
,,But who would do something that sneaky?", Kyle wonders.  
I look up slowly. ,,Well, I already know someone who would", I reply, trying to control my voice.  
,,Who?" Kyle looks at me excitedly.   
,,I need fresh air now", I put him off before leaving the room.

I've just left the house as suddenly loud voices sound from the neighbours' garden. Oh no. Sounds like a human meeting.

,,Did you already hear? The Zilous have guests."  
,,Guests? What kind of guests?"  
,,You really live under a rock, Victor. Haven't you seen the men who walk in and out of their house recently?"  
,,At least I don't have my eyes everywhere, like you, Tabea. And no, I did not see them."  
,,Well, I did. And there's also the rumour that the Zilou daughter has carried on with one of them."

I nearly gasp for breath. How do they know? Was it really so obvious? Or did the Lenoirs spread it everywhere?

,,Where did you get that from, Tabea?"  
,,If you open your eyes and ears a bit, you notice that. The only thing which surprises me is the age difference."  
,,I would not care about that so much, Tabea. Age is only a number."  
,,Maybe you are right, Victor."  
,,One thing is still confusing though: Why did the whole family travel to France while their daughter stayed here?"  
,,They're in France? I didn't know that."  
,,That's just what I would expect of the Zilous: travelling to their relatives unifiedly and leaving the little girl to those people."  
,,You are too mistrustful, Anne. They all looked normal and nice."  
,,Well, the Zilous won't surprise me anymore. They let the quirkiest people enter their house. Half of the family from France are even said to be hippies."  
,,I didn't know yet you find hippies quirky."  
,,I don't do that either."

I take a deep breath and turn away. Actually I had walked outside to calm down again, but I guess this is suboptimal while the curious human neighbours are just speculating about my family and my private life. I sigh. Whatever. I have bigger problems anyway than our curious neighbours.

___________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in France...

Valeria Zilou went up and down in the room constantly. Milan had sat down behind the table, not able to say only one word.  
,,How could we?", Liliana moaned with despair. ,,How could we let this happen? We, as her family, should have prevented that!"  
,,It would have been impossible, Liliana", Milan objected quietly. ,,You know that. Even if we had tried. Some things can't be stopped."  
,,Nevertheless there must be something we can do." Liliana wrang her hands helplessly. ,,We can't let it happen that she gets accused by the Zilianian court. Or that she ends like Marie-Lou back then!"  
,,Liliana!" Milan Zilou hit the table with one hand.  
,,Oh." Only now Liliana seemed to notice what she had just said. ,,I...I'm sorry. I know, I did it again."  
Marie-Lou kept silent. She listened to Liliana for a moment, then she stood up and closed the door behind herself quietly.  
For a second it was silent. Milan Zilou gave his wife an accusing look, as if he wanted to say: You see what you have done?

Now Valeria interfered, with a low, but cold voice. ,,I won't let my daughter get imprisoned because of that human."  
,,Valeria", Liliana tried to interfere weakly, but Valeria already continued sharply. ,,That human serpent will soon regret having seduced my daughter. I swear."  
,,Valeria!" Milan Zilou stared at his wife's cousin with shock. ,,That ,,serpent" is our guest!"  
,,Exactly!" Letizia interfered, her arms folded. ,,Marina, what do you say to that?"  
Marina Zilou, who was sitting on the other side of the table, seemed to think for a while.   
Then she said with a low voice: ,,I think this is just a higher power none of us could have stopped. Which is better this way. There should always be natural powers, that not even a witch can influence."  
She stopped for a second and continued. ,,Valeria, I know you have always called that nonsense, but this one time I would just listen to Lynna's words. Let the things have their way."  
,,But the familial rule...", Valeria started.  
,,...can be nullified." Marina looked right at her niece. ,,Maybe it is about time."  
Valeria thought about that for a moment, then she sighed. ,,Maybe you are right, Marina. My goodness, there have just been too many news, especially as we are already going to return tomorrow."  
Marina nodded calmly.  
,,But nevertheless, this matter will not stay without consequences." Valeria put on her strict Zilou face again.   
Milan pricked up his ears. ,,You want to punish her?"  
,,Not at all, Milan." Valeria cleared her throat. ,,But I still need to have a serious discussion with Liréna and that human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rena's scheme is slowly coming to the serious phase... what might be next? :o
> 
> Next part is going to follow later this day (yes I'm avoiding the word ,,soon" on purpose ;) )


	20. 20

From Liréna's point of view...

On the next morning I already get up very early to have enough time to get dressed. Usually my appearance is not the most important thing for me, but today the others will return from Lyon, and I don't want to attract even more negative attention than I already did.

While I'm trying to find the most elegant clothes of my wardrobe, my thoughts travel to the sudden betrayal of my secret again and again. Will and Woody have luckily not been the ones who told them, which would also have surprised me. But even though I have no proof for that, I'm quite sure Rena Lenoir is behind that. Sure, she's a ghost, but she has many living acquaintances, which she has already set on Vanessa some days ago. And those acquaintances are just as scheming as she is.

I forget about the Lenoirs and take another look into the mirror. To conclude, I put on a bit of make-up to look more like a real lady, then I rush downstairs.

The four ones are already drinking coffee in the kitchen as I enter.  
,,Morning, Liréna", Kyle greets. ,,What's going on? Why do you look so nervous?"  
,,You don't know it yet?" I sit down. ,,The others will return from Lyon today."  
,,Oh!" Kyle looks slightly surprised. ,,I really didn't know that yet."  
,,Do you think there will be much trouble?", Woody dares to ask quietly.  
I shrug my shoulders. ,,Probably yes. But, well, there are worse things than a riot of Valeria, I guess."  
Woody nods hesitantly. 

,,I can talk to her as well", Dan offers.  
I shake my head very fast. ,,That would not be a good idea. Valeria never had a good attitude towards humans, especially male ones. And now, that she knows everything, she would never agree on such a conversation."  
Dan nods slowly. ,,Okay, that might be right."  
,,I will try to explain everything to her", I continue. ,,Otherwise Zahra will still be there as well."  
,,Zahra", Will giggles, ,,isn't that the red one?"  
,,Representative", I correct him strictly. ,,She prefers her full title, only to your information."  
Will nods amusedly.  
,,And you think Zahra will be able to change Valeria's mind?", Kyle wants to know, insecure.  
,,I don't know", I reply. ,,But Zahra can be quite scary. We will see what she can do."  
Kyle nods hesitantly.

_________________________________________________________

I don't know how much time has passed as it suddenly rings at the door.  
Those are probably the others. ,,I should better go and open", I mumble and stand up.  
,,Liréna, wait!", Dan calls after me. ,,We will come with you."  
I turn around with surprise. ,,Why?"  
,,Do you think we will leave you alone now?" Dan stands up, followed by Kyle and the two giggles Will and Woody.   
I look at them gratefully. ,,Are you really sure?"  
,,Of course!" Dan smiles at me, while the others nod determinedly.  
I nod back at them, mustering all my courage. ,,Alright", I mumble, leaving the kitchen.

Finally outside, I take a deep breath and open the door. The four ones form a row behind me.  
From the corner of my eye I can see Zahra who leans on the wall next to the staircase and watches the situation from a distance. I give her a short look before I return to the four ones.

Valeria is the first one to enter the house again, followed by Liliana, Milan and Letizia, who gives me an excusing look. I return her look, trying to tell her: Everything is alright.  
While the rest of my family is still entering the house, Valeria already looks around. As her look meets Dan, her eyes tighten to little slats. I keep my eyes glued to her strictly.

As everyone is finally inside, Valeria turns around to me. I expect a tirade, but instead she only looks at me disapprovingly. ,,Have you been using make-up, Liréna?", she asks sharply.  
I turn around very fast. ,,I will wash it off", I add soothingly and walk over to the staircase to go into the bathroom.  
,,Stop!" Valeria's voice sounds like a whip. ,,The two of us will still have a serious discussion!" Her look travels to Dan. ,,And so will we!"  
,,Enough now!" Before I can even reply, Zahra has suddenly tripped out of her hiding place and walks over to Valeria. ,,No one will have a serious discussion in here. Not after everything I had to hear about you."  
,,Who are you?", Valeria spits indignantly. ,,What do you want from me?"  
,,Don't raise hell, lady!" Zahra folds her arms. ,,After all those old wives' tales you have spread in that family, you are the last one who should judge others. Not as long as I'm at this house."  
,,What kind of nonsense are you talking about, red one?", Valeria flares up. ,,Who do you think you are?"  
Zahra steps forward, her look withering enough to make most people run away. ,,I'm Zahra Verales, Red Representative of that town, and you will speak to me more politely."  
Valeria snorts. ,,If you finally tell me what's the matter, I will think about doing that."  
,,Oh, that won't be difficult." Zahra spits out. ,,I know what you have told your daughter. That feelings are a weakness, that those things would dishonour her - how do you call that, if not complete nonsense?"  
Valeria raises both her hands. ,,That was not what I said. Only the rule..."  
,,No back talk." Zahra doesn't let her get a word. ,,I swear to you, lady, if I hear later you have again told her nonsense like that, I'm the one who's going to have a serious discussion with you. On my own honour."  
With that she turns around and disappears.

For a moment we all just look confused. Yet I'm glad about Zahra's intervention. I would never have thought someone could be equal to Valeria in such matters. Seems as if I was wrong.

Valeria has apparently recovered herself again. Surprisingly fast, she puts on her Zilou face again. ,,So, Liréna." She looks right at me. ,,Now, that it's finally quiet in here again, we can surely talk to each other. Upstairs with you."  
I can tell by Valeria's tone of voice that objecting her would be a mistake now. Without a word, I turn around and walk over to the staircase. While leaving, I catch Dan's look that seems to say: No matter what's happening, I will be there for you.

Finally upstairs, Valeria pulls me into the same little corner where I still had a meeting with Léa only recently. I don't dare to speak, but Valeria doesn't give in. ,,Liréna." Her voice sounds cold and yet shocked. ,,I had asked you before our departure if we could leave you alone here without any negative incidents. And you open our door for the quirkiest persons like that red fury and start a relationship with a human!"  
,,Zahra is no fury", I object. ,,She only helped me to control my powers better and to live with all of this."  
Valeria snorts. ,,Did she also tell you to seduce that human?"  
,,I tried everything to stop it", I try to justify myself, but Valeria already puts me off. ,,It's too late anyway. This is not about our pride, or about that thing with Marie-Lou." She takes a deep breath. ,,It's about that we don't want you to get imprisoned because of that."  
,,What do you want me to do?", I ask hesitantly.  
,,I want you to act as discreetly as possible." Valeria looks up. ,,If you and that human keep it a secret, the police might not notice anything until the rule is nullified."  
,,Nullified?", I spit out. ,,You want to nullify the rule?"  
,,We have to." Valeria stands up. ,,It's the only way to prevent a charge by the Zilianian court."  
I'm speechless. Is Valeria serious?  
,,Today's evening, I will talk to Liliana about the options we have", Valeria continues. ,,We will find a way."  
With that she turns around to go downstairs. I can only look after her incredulously.


	21. 21

On the day after, still early, our whole family is having breakfast in the kitchen as it suddenly rings at the door.  
Valeria moans and stands up. ,,Who wants something from us at that early time? Goodness, you are never left alone in here."  
,,Probably just some sales rep", Milan assumes.  
,,We will see." Valeria tears the door open very fast and leaves the kitchen. Milan rises as well and joins her.

I'm not sure why, but something is telling me I should go outside with them. Impulsively I stand up as well and walk after Milan.

It's exactly the right timing. As I leave the kitchen, Valeria is just opening the door. Outside there's no sales rep though, but a woman and a man with very formal clothes. I start to feel nervous at their sight. Who is that and what could they want?

Valeria looks just as surprised. ,,Good morning", she greets hesitantly.   
,,Good morning." The lady nods shortly and shows her identification card. ,,Criminal investigation department. Chief inspector Una Leras, this is my colleague Vacine from Lyon. May we come in?"  
Valeria nods, still a bit confused. ,,Of course."

I stare at the two visitors, and suddenly I feel scared. What's happening here?

Now the kitchen door opens and Liliana appears. ,,Valeria, what is..." Her look meets the two visitors only now. ,,Who are you?"  
,,Chief inspector Una Leras, my colleague Vacine from Lyon", the lady repeats. ,,We are working in the unit responsible for the Zilianian laws."  
Valeria pricks up her ears. ,,The Zilianian laws? Who's accused of something here? And of what?"  
,,We will come to that soon enough." The lady puts her off strictly. ,,First of all I would like to know who of you are Liréna Zilou and Dan Smith."

They are here because of us. I jump inside, but try my best not to let anyone see.

,,I'm Liréna Zilou", I interfere quite fast. ,,And Dan is..."  
,,That's me." Dan walks out of the kitchen.  
Chief inspector Leras nods. ,,Good. Sit down, please."  
I sit down confusedly. Dan as well, just like Valeria and Milan. Only Liliana remains standing.

,,Now, tell us finally what's the reason for all of that", Valeria urges impatiently.  
,,Calm down, Mrs. Zilou." Chief inspector Leras makes a soothing gesture before turning to her colleague. ,,Martin, please tell them."   
The man clears his throat. ,,Against you two", he turns to Dan and me, ,,charges have been filed with the police in Lyon. You stand accused of fornication, treason as well as in your case", he looks at me, ,,severe ritualism."

I'm completely speechless. Someone betrayed me. Someone who knew it all the time. I mean, yes, I've broken the rule. But ritualism? Who has claimed something like that?

I gasp for breath. ,,That's nonsense!", I spit out. ,,Who said that? Who?"  
,,We are not allowed to say that", the man replies. ,,The person wanted to remain anonymous, and we have to conform to the rules."  
Before I can find the words to answer, Valeria suddenly interferes. ,,This is incredible!", she spits sharply. ,,Treason? Ritualism? What does all of that mean? My daughter would never do that! She's not Vivalis Chèrét after all!"  
Inspector Vacine stays completely calm. ,,We were told the young lady had used forbidden rituals to make Vignetta ghosts disappear."  
I swallow with consternation. That can't be real...  
,,As for the charge of fornication, we were told the rule within your family has been broken", chief inspector Leras continues. ,,The person said your daughter has broken the rule with Mr. Smith as well as with several other men. Once even for money."

Excuse me, what?!

,,No!", I blurt out. ,,This is not true!"  
Helpless, I look over to Dan, who gives me a meaningful look that seems to say: I know you would never do that.  
,,Are you serious?", Valeria asks, her voice sharp as steel. ,,You are accusing my daughter of prostitution?"  
,,We are only doing our job." Chief inspector Leras returns her look excusingly. ,,I'm sorry."  
,,And what's going to happen now?", I ask, sounding scared. ,,Are we imprisoned now?"  
,,No. At the moment there's no reason for that." Chief inspector Leras puts me off. ,,Yet, I need to ask the two of you to come with us so that we can take your statements down."  
I nod slowly, still trembling. Dan gives me an encouraging look and takes my hand as he stands up. I join him.  
,,So." Chief inspector Leras waves us to the door. ,,After you."  
I follow Dan out of the house in slow motion. There's only one clear thought I can have.   
Even though the one who filed charges wanted to remain anonymous, I'm 100 % sure who it was.  
And this time she will regret it badly.

_______________________________________________________

Two hours later Dan and me are finally back from the police station. I try my best to appear calm, but inside I'm nearly exploding with anger.  
Dan still seems to notice that though. ,,Do you want to talk?", he asks carefully.  
I turn around. ,,There's only one thing I want to say", I begin as controlled as possible. ,,This is something the freaking valium dealer will regret. She will wish she would never have become a ghost when I'm done with her."  
,,Do you really think it was her?", Dan asks with surprise. ,,I mean, Rena Lenoir is a ghost after all."  
,,She has very living acquaintances who are just as capable of everything as her. And I know what I'm talking about." I start to walk up and down. ,,Only a few days ago those acquaintances attacked one of Zahra's ghosts. Because Zahra had been with Rena one day before to confront her with everything she has done. That's exactly what she is like."  
Dan looks shocked. ,,Okay, this is really extreme."  
,,And this is why I can't give her any more options to prepare herself." I look up.  
Dan pricks up his ears. ,,You want to escape?"  
,,I have to." I stare at Dan with despair. ,,Every new day that I'm here gives Rena more time to make her plans. If I'm not around anymore, she won't be able to continue like before."  
,,Liréna, there's going to be a trial anyway." Dan doesn't seem to give up yet. ,,If you get caught, you will have to spend the time until the trial in prison. This is an enormous risk."  
,,I'm aware of that." I look up determinedly. ,,And I'm ready to take that risk."  
,,Okay." Dan looks into my eyes. ,,If you want to go, I will come with you."  
Those words make me jump. ,,You want that?"  
,,I won't leave you alone in this!" Dan smiles at me.  
For a moment I think about this. ,,Alright", I mumble. ,,So, I should better prepare everything already."  
,,When are we going to leave?", Dan wants to know.  
,,Tonight", I answer with a quiet voice. ,,The faster, the better."

________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Valeria Zilou was sitting at the table silently. Liliana went up and down, while Marina Zilou seemed to be lost in thoughts.   
,,Why?", Valeria whispered, nearly desperate. ,,Why my daughter? Who would do something like that?"  
,,We don't know that", Liliana mumbled. ,,But at the moment we should better concentrate on preventing even worse."  
,,Even worse?" Valeria laughed bitterly. ,,My daughter is accused of treason and fornication. She is on the edge of getting imprisoned. What could be worse?"  
,,The case of conviction", Marina Zilou explained quietly.  
Valeria looked up, and for a second she looked as if she was going to cry. ,,Oh, Marina, please don't say that. Not yet."  
,,Valeria." Marina continued relentlessly. ,,If she is only convicted for half of the crimes they accuse her of, prison is the least she has to expect. This is affecting our whole family."  
,,And we have to prevent that from happening", Liliana interfered again.  
,,Prevent?", Valeria laughed again, but it was a desperate laugh. ,,It could already be too late for that. We should have nullified the rule much earlier."  
,,Nothing is too late yet", Marina objected. ,,The rule can still be nullified. If it happens on time before the trial, the chances of conviction will be low."  
Valeria nodded slowly.  
,,I've already done my research", Liliana explained. ,,There are still some appointments in Lyon."  
,,Official or unofficial?", Valeria asked sceptically.   
,,Unofficial", Liliana had to admit.  
,,Unofficial ones won't help Liréna", Marina interfered. ,,Nullifications are only accepted as proof in trials if there have been official documents."  
,,I know that, Marina." Valeria gave her aunt a withering look before she turned to Liliana again. ,,How many appointments were still free?"  
,,A few, two or three in Lyon", Liliana replied.   
,,So, go for it." Valeria made a harsh gesture. ,,Make sure you get an appointment, no matter if official or not. We have to find a way to save my daughter from prison."  
Liliana nodded and left the room very fast.

________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the main station...

Rena Lenoir was sneaking up and down in front of the station hall. She tried not to let anyone see her nervousness. Soon she would find out if her plan had worked. According to Ria Chèrét, the Zilianian police had visited the Zilous today. Still, she didn't know yet which result that visit had had.

Rena just wanted to turn around once more, as she suddenly noticed Velina Rigot approaching her. Well, let's see what's going to expect the little witch. 

,,Velina." Rena nodded shortly. ,,What's the news?"  
,,Good news, honestly." Velina smiled sweetly. ,,If I got the words of that inspector right, it does not look good for the red one. There will probably be a public trial, because of fornication and treason. She and her human serpent should not get out of that easily."  
,,Interesting." Rena laughed. ,,And what if her family tries to nullify the rule?"  
,,I've seen to that. There are only unofficial appointments at the moment." Velina blinked. ,,This would not prove anything."  
,,What an unfortunate coincidence." Rena smiled with satisfaction. ,,The other members of her family could still be called as witnesses, though."  
,,Oh, they would do everything to save their sweet little girl from whipping." Velina snorted amusedly. ,,They are just as involved in that as her. A dishonoured family's word is worthless."  
,,Good to know." Rena nodded, pleased. ,,Alright then. Please pay attention to when the trial will take place, and make sure Ria, Mina and the others will be around at that time."  
,,I'm on it." Velina bowed her head and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part of the story is very much inspired by Game of Thrones (so, Rena is sort of like Cersei but much more cliche like xD)  
> We are slowly approaching the end, but a sequel is already finished :)


	22. 22

From Liréna's point of view...

Exactly midnight.  
I sneak out of bed in slow motion and walk over to the bathroom. Ready to go.

After I've closed the door as quietly as possible, I take my clothes off and change into a blue dress which looks similar to a frock. Now I look like Chèrie, but still better than being recognised as Liréna Zilou.

To finish, I put on dark make-up. With that appearance it's really unlikely someone recognises me.  
Finally finished, I turn the lights off, take my bag and sneak downstairs.

Downstairs, Dan is already waiting for me.   
I take a deep breath. The next part will be hard for me.  
,,Is everything prepared?", Dan whispers as quietly as possible.  
,,I think so." Sadly, I look at him. ,,But we need to change your appearance as well. Otherwise everyone will know who you are."  
Dan seems to understand. ,,You want to..."  
,,I will have to use a transformation ritual." I sigh quietly.  
Dan nods at me slowly. ,,That's alright. It's not forever after all."  
I nod back at him gratefully.  
,,Do you know the right spell?", Dan asks me now.  
I need to think for a second. A ritual that Valeria once told me of comes to my mind. It is rather difficult and usually only a witch with very strong powers can master it. But I have to try...

,,Yes", I answer, whispering. ,,I will try my best, but I don't know yet if it works."  
Dan nods. ,,Okay. I'm ready."  
I close my eyes and try to concentrate as I point at Dan with my hand. ,,Valmire invertia", I whisper. ,,Votra mire, exita latice."  
A sapphire light appears around Dan, which lasts a few seconds. As it finally disappears, a wolf with bright blue eyes sits in front of me.

I fall upon my knees, holding the transformed Dan close. ,,I'm sorry", I whisper sadly. ,,It had to be."  
The wolf whimpers and looks at me innocently. 

At the next moment a voice suddenly sounds behind me. ,,Liréna, what are you up to do and what is that wolf doing here?"

I turn around. Valentina is standing on the stairs, looking confused. Léa is with her as well.   
,,Oh, it's you." I touch my lips with one finger to tell them they have to be quiet. ,,That's only Dan. I transformed him to make sure no one recognises us. We both have to leave."  
,,Leave?" Valentina's eyes open up wide.  
,,Is it because of the charge?", Léa asks quietly.  
,,How do you know that?" I look at her sceptically.   
,,Lyra told me." Léa wrings her hands and gives me an excusing look.  
,,I knew it." Sighing, I fold my arms.   
,,It was Rena Lenoir, right?", Léa keeps asking. ,,With the charge?"  
,,Of course it was the Lenoir. Or better, her acquaintances." I look at Léa meaningfully. ,,And that's why we need to go. If I'm not around anymore, Rena can't spy on me anymore and thus not gain any more advantages."  
,,And where do you want to go?", Valentina wants to know critically.   
,,Lyra has told me of a little area near Vilnius", I reply. ,,Only a few people are living there. No one would recognise us."  
,,But it would definitely attract attention if a girl wearing a frock and a wolf entered a train." Valentina looks doubtful.  
,,You are right." I chew my lip and stare to the ground.   
,,Wait." Léa seems to have an idea. ,,There might be a solution for that."  
,,What are you up to do?", I ask her curiously.  
,,We could come with you!" Léa looks determined. ,,The powers of both of us might be enough for an invisibility spell. So that no one can see the wolf."  
,,That doesn't sound bad." I think about that idea for a second. ,,But are you sure you want to join in on that? I mean, that's quite a dangerous action."  
,,We are more than sure." Valentina puts me off. ,,After all, we can't let Rena Lenoir go on like that."  
I take a deep breath. ,,Okay. Let's go, then."

I open the door and sneak outside with Dan and the two ghosts. Still hidden behind the hedges of our garden, Valentina and Léa form a circle around Dan, raising both their hands. I don't speak anymore. They both look extremely concentrated.  
Then, after something that might have been a minute, Dan slowly turns invisible, so that everything others might still see is just air.  
I give the ghosts a grateful look as we walk on. It's completely silent in the area. No one seems to notice that a red haired witch, two ghosts and a blue-eyed wolf are on their way to Lithuania to escape from the plans of four valium dealers.

Nearly automatically, I walk towards the main station; it's just the most familiar way for me. As we approach the station hall, Valentina suddenly nudges me. ,,Go to the other side!", she hisses at me.  
I'm confused. ,,Why?"  
,,To the other entrance!" Valentina looks around carefully to make sure no one watches us. ,,The Lenoirs are always standing near the main entrance. If you use the other side, you won't have to walk past them."  
Now I understand. ,,Thank you", I whisper quietly as we make our way to the other entrance.

Finally there, I enter the station hall with a sudden feeling of nervousness. It's in the middle of the night, and there are not many people here at that time. A few are sleeping on the benches in the hall, a few others just walk around and seem to be wide awake. Probably real night owls. As for me, I would be really tired right now if we weren't just in the middle of a risky action.

I inhale the air deeply, trying to keep calm. Soon the most dangerous part will follow - after all I will still have to buy a ticket. And if anyone recognises me in here, we are all doomed. Even though I don't think there are other Zilianian people around at that time. As long as such valium-addicted vagabonds like the Lenoirs sneak around here, you can never know if they keep some of their informants close as well.

I turn around to Valentina and Léa now. ,,Please pay attention to Dan", I ask them with a low voice. ,,I will be back in a minute." Hopefully, I add in thoughts.

Slowly I approach the nearest counter while looking around as secretly as possible. I can't see Rena anywhere. But that's not saying anything. She can show up within a moment.

Finally arrived at the counter, I barely dare to speak. The woman behind the window looks at me suspiciously, but to me she doesn't look like an informant of Rena. ,,Good evening", she greets shortly. ,,How can I help you?"  
With much effort I pull myself together. ,,A direct connection to Vilnius, please", I utter as objectively as possible.

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the house of the Zilous...

It was 8:00 am as the Zilou family was having breakfast unifiedly in the kitchen - or better, nearly unifiedly. 

,,Tell me, Valeria", Liliana started, slightly insecure, ,,did you already see Liréna today? Usually she's always here at that time."  
,,I already noticed that as well." Valeria nodded with a sigh. ,,But I guess she just wants to be alone."  
For a moment everyone at the table was quiet.  
,,Dan is not here yet either", Kyle mumbled into the silence.  
,,Are you really surprised by that?" Woody laughed. ,,He's probably with Liréna."  
Will giggled quietly.  
Liliana cleared her throat. ,,Yes, this is probably right. I'm sure they will be here soon."

A while had passed as Marina Zilou began cleaning the table. But neither Liréna nor Dan had shown up until now.  
Liliana moved her head as she stood up. ,,Well, I don't know, Valeria, but something about this is confusing me. If Liréna or this human had just arrived later, I would have understood. But now we are nearly finished, and they are still not here. Believe what you want, but something is wrong."  
Valeria nodded slowly. ,,I'm not sure either. The best will be to go upstairs and look if she's already awake."  
,,Don't forget to knock on the door first", Letizia added very fast. Woody and Will giggled again.  
,,I will." Valeria cleared her throat. ,,So, you can stay here and help Marina with the dishes, and I will look after Liréna."  
Liliana nodded. ,,Well, do that."

Valeria Zilou stepped upstairs while she tried to have a clear thought. Inside it occurred to her as well that something had to be wrong. First the visit of the police yesterday, and today she does not come downstairs anymore. My goodness, she won't have hurt herself, right?  
Valeria forgot about that. No, not at all, not my daughter. She would never do that. She's a Zilou through and through. 

As quietly as possible, Valeria went along the corridor, until she eventually stopped in front of Liréna's room.  
Valeria hesitated for a second, then she knocked. ,,Liréna?"  
No answer.  
Valeria knocked again, this time more persistent. ,,Liréna, are you awake? Come downstairs! We are nearly finished."  
Again no one reacted, and Valeria started to feel uncomfortable. Without hesitating any longer, she tore the door open. But the sight shocked her.  
The door of the wardrobe was wide open, and as Valeria looked inside, she noticed half of the clothes were missing. No trace of Liréna, either.

Valeria had enough. ,,Liliana!", she called through the house sharply. ,,Liliana!"  
She didn't wait for Liliana to show up, but rushed downstairs very fast. Just as she arrived, the kitchen door opened and Liliana finally appeared, followed by Valencia, Marina and Letizia, who all looked confused.  
,,Valeria, what's going on?" Liliana looked at her cousin nervously. ,,What has happened?"  
,,Liréna has disappeared." Valeria was still out of breath. ,,Half of the clothes from her wardrobe are missing. She must have left the house tonight."  
All colour drained from Liliana's face. ,,No", she whispered. ,,No."  
,,Now the police will look for her anyway", Valencia mumbled with a dark tone of voice. ,,If they find her, then..."  
,,...she will have to spend the time until the trial in prison", Marina Zilou finished the sentence.  
,,But that can't happen!", Letizia called out desperately. ,,She's going to get whipped if they convict her!"  
,,No." Liliana shook her head. ,,That won't happen."  
,,The trial is not our biggest problem right now, Liliana", Valeria continued, trying to control her voice. ,,My daughter has disappeared, and I don't know where she is or what she's up to do!"  
,,And that's not everything yet", a voice suddenly sounded behind the four ones.  
Valeria worked around. Kyle was standing on the stairs, a confused look on his face.  
,,Why?", Valeria asked sharply. ,,What has happened this time?"  
Kyle wrang his hands. ,,Dan has left as well."  
Valeria raised her head. It was dangerously silent in the room.

________________________________________________________

,,Valeria, please", Liliana tried to appease with a pleading tone of voice, ,,please stop with those senseless curses. We should rather concentrate on finding the two of them."  
,,The freaking serpent has run away with my daughter!" Valeria's voice sounded like the smack of a whip. ,,Who knows what this one has done to her! I didn't trust that human from the start."  
,,The ,,freaking serpent" is our mate", Kyle interfered sharply. ,,Dan would never hurt Liréna or let someone else hurt her. He means it well with her."  
,,Some others also did that." Valeria laughed bitterly. ,,And as soon as they learned they are going to be a father, they ran off."  
,,Dan would never do something like that", Will objected as well now. ,,He really loves your daughter."  
Valeria snorted, putting him off.  
,,That's not important for now anyway." Liliana cleared her throat. ,,We should rather try to find out where Liréna and Dan are right now."  
Before Valeria could reply on that, it suddenly rang at the door.  
,,I will go and open." Valencia stood up and went to the house door.  
Valeria only shrugged her shoulders at that. She continued to walk up and down like a restless tiger.

Valencia tore the door open very fast. At the sight of the visitors she froze though.  
,,Chief inspector Leras."  
,,Right." Inspector Leras nodded and showed her identification card, just as her colleague Vacine. ,,May we come in?"  
,,Sure." Valencia nodded as well, opening the door for the visitors.

Valeria, who had still been sneaking up and down one second ago, stopped immediately as she recognised the visitors. ,,You again? What's going on?"  
,,We're sorry we have to visit you again within such a short time frame." Inspector Leras nodded shortly. ,,But we just received the news that your daughter and Mr. Smith have left the country."  
Valeria froze to a pillar of salt. For a moment complete silence spread across the room.  
,,We also noticed only now that Liréna and Dan must have left", Valencia interfered first. ,,Both are wrongly accused of severe crimes. You would also lose you mind in that case, wouldn't you?"  
,,If they are wrongly accused is not certain yet." Inspector Leras shook her head. ,,There are several statements against them. And escaping will only make them look more guilty."  
,,Please, you have to believe us." Valeria suddenly sounded pleading. ,,My daughter has not done anything. Someone is scheming against her, I'm sure about that!"  
,,So, does your daughter have enemies who could have a reason for revenge?", Inspector Leras asked.  
Valeria seemed to think about that. ,,I don't know anyone..."  
,,I do." Marina Zilou stood up.  
All eyes in the room looked at her at once.  
Inspector Leras pricked up her ears. ,,Really? Who?"  
,,Do you remember Rena and Leni Lenoir?", Marina asked quietly.   
Inspector Leras seemed to think. ,,Rena and Leni Lenoir", she mumbled. ,,Yes, I remember that case. It was already some years ago."  
,,I think they are behind those accusations", Marina continued without hesitating.  
Inspector Leras laughed. ,,How could that be possible? Rena and Leni Lenoir are dead. Even as ghosts they would not be able to make such accusations. And for which reason, actually?"  
,,Rena and Leni might be ghosts by now, but they have living acquaintances", Marina replied calmly.   
,,And which reason should they have?", Inspector Leras repeated.  
,,You might not remember, but my parents Cecilia and Pierre Zilou had been called as witnesses during their trial", Marina went on.  
,,So?", Inspector Leras asked.  
Marina looked up. ,,They made false statements, which caused the conviction of the two Lenoirs."  
Inspector Leras was speechless. It was creepily silent for some long seconds.  
Finally, Inspector Vacine broke the silence. ,,Why did they do that, if the question is allowed?"  
,,We were having a quarrel with the Lenoir family", Marina answered honestly. ,,So, Cecilia and Pierre decided to teach them a lesson. If they had only known what they would cause." She sighed. ,,The secret never came to light. Cecilia and Pierre died a few years later."  
,,So they might want revenge for that." Inspector Vacine nodded slowly.  
,,Exactly." Marina folded her arms. ,,I have known Rena while she was still alive. I know what she is like. She only wants the same for us what happened to her: that someone of our family gets convicted for something they did not do."  
,,And what about Mr. Smith?", Inspector Vacine demanded to know. ,,He is no part of your family."  
,,He is a human, though. The Lenoir sisters hate all humans." Marina cleared her throat. ,,Probably you still remember the two ones were executed by humans back then."  
Inspector Vacine nodded.  
,,We will have to look for them anyway", Inspector Leras interfered again. ,,Don't worry. If they are really innocent, they won't get convicted either."  
Marina nodded. ,,We hope so."

________________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

I'm more nervous than ever as I finally jump off the train in Vilnius after a long journey. Dan in his wolf form follows me, as well as Valentina and Léa. For a second we all look around. The next step is now to find the area Lyra told me of.

I tell Valentina and Léa with a gesture they can join me now, and rush downstairs into a little corner. Valentina, Léa and Dan arrive one second later.  
,,What are we to do now?", Léa whispers to me.  
,,We need to find the area Lyra has mentioned", I whisper back. ,,From here to the east, she said."  
,,So, we should first leave the station hall." Valentina walks straight on and out of the main entrance.

As we are finally outside, Valentina already looks around. ,,In that direction", she orders and points at the main street. ,,This street leads to the east."  
I'm surprised by how fast she figured that out, but at the moment it's also quite important. We must not attract any attention.

As fast as my feet let me, I walk along the street, followed by Valentina, Léa and Dan. In front of a public toilet, I stop. ,,Please wait here", I ask them quietly. ,,I need to change my clothes, otherwise someone might recognise me here."  
And I don't know either if the police is already looking for me.

I sneak into the public toilet, closing the door behind me. For a moment I just stand there and get lost in thoughts, and only now the meaning of this complete situation gets through to me. Now I'm in a public toilet in Vilnius, trying to hide from the Zilianian police, together with two ghosts and a transformed wolf. I mean, I already got up to a lot, but this tops everything. And if I get caught...  
I suppress that thought. No, I must not think about that now.

With high speed I put on a new dress, wash my make-up off and grab my bag. Outside again, I turn to Valentina and Léa. ,,We can continue", I whisper.

I don't know how much time has passed as the number of houses around us starts to decrease and wide landscapes start to appear instead. We are probably right here.  
,,I guess we have arrived", I whisper to Valentina and Léa.  
Valentina nods slowly. ,,At least this looks like the right place."  
,,Wait", Léa whispers before I can turn around again, ,,I have an idea. You look for a place to sleep tonight, and the two of us explore the area meanwhile. To make sure there are no informants of Rena around."  
,,Okay. If you really want to do that." I nod at them with a grateful look on my face. ,,So, Dan and me will already walk on, right?"  
,,Alright." Valentina nods at me as well.

________________________________________________________

It's already getting dark as Dan and me stop under a few trees. The invisibility ritual slowly starts to lose its effect, and so Dan is again visible for everyone. But I don't care. When he is around I feel safe, even though he's a wolf right now.

By the way, Valentina and Léa are still not back yet. Obviously it takes them quite long to explore the whole area. Even though it didn't seem that large to me.  
But suddenly, a bad suspicion comes to my mind. What if they really met informants of Rena?

My thoughts get interrupted as a rustle sounds behind me. I whirl around, but no one is there. Slowly I start to feel uncomfortable. What's happening?

I look around, but Valentina and Léa are nowhere to see. I can't stand the silence any longer. ,,Is there someone?", I call out as loudly as possible.  
No answer.  
I just want to turn around again, as another rustle sounds. At the next second a loud voice interferes. ,,Don't move!"  
Again I whirl around. From one moment to the other three men wearing a uniform step out of the shadows. Policemen. Oh my, they must be here because of me...

I raise my hands in defence.   
The first one lowers his gun. ,,Are you Liréna Zilou?", he asks with a strict voice.

I would have loved to say no, but somehow I'm sure lying will only make everything worse for me.

,,Yes", I finally admit quietly.  
,,Zilianian police", the second one spits out shortly. ,,There is an official arrest warrant against you, young lady. You were certainly already informed about the crimes you are accused of. The use of forbidden rituals, that means, ritualism, is still one of the least ones."

Oh God, no. I can still remember Dan's words before we left the house. If you get caught, you will have to spend the time until the trial in prison.  
I mean, at least they didn't recognise Dan in his current form. But if those men take me with them, I will have to leave Dan behind...

My eyes fill with tears, and suddenly I find myself on my knees next to Dan. ,,No", I whisper, ,,I did not do this, I swear. I swear on my family..."  
,,Tell that to the committing magistrate", the second one cuts my sentence off harshly.  
,,Liréna Zilou." The first one steps forward. ,,You are arrested because of the strong suspicion of fornication, treason and severe ritualism."  
He waves the third one closer, giving him a sign with one hand. ,,Tobias. Walk her off."  
I hold on to Dan, still trembling. No, please not...  
It's hopeless. A few seconds later the third one stands behind me. ,,Come on, girl", he tells me. ,,Stand up."  
Reluctantly and still desperate, I stand up, and the third one places me in handcuffs. Tied like a criminal. But that's what they think I am, thanks to Rena Lenoir.  
The third one leads me to his colleagues. I've just taken a few steps as I hear Dan howl behind me. Desperate, I turn around. I'm so sorry, Dan, but I will have to leave you here...  
,,We completely forgot about the animal", the first one mumbles. ,,Should we call the forestry authority of Vilnius?"  
,,Nonsense, there are enough free-range wolves around here", the second one objects. ,,The wolf will get along."  
,,If you say it, Miran", the first one says, shrugging his shoulders.   
I'm still fighting to hold my tears back as the three men lead me to their car. At least Valentina and Léa are still somewhere around here, I think, and they will find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the area near Vilnius where those events take place is mostly inspired by the location of the TWLITF video which was also in Lithuania (even though I don't think it was near Vilnius in real life?)
> 
> Anyway, have a nice afternoon :)


	23. 23

Meanwhile at the house of the Zilous...

The Zilou family was just sitting around the kitchen table and having dinner, as Valencia suddenly entered the room, her face extremely pale.  
,,Valencia!" Valeria jumped up. ,,What's going on? Is there any news?"  
,,Yes, and no good news." Valencia seemed to be very scared of saying her next words. ,,I've just received a call from Inspector Leras. Liréna has been arrested by the Zilianian police near Vilnius. She's just being questioned at the local police station in Vilnius."  
Valeria's face showed pure despair. ,,No", she whispered, close to tears. ,,My daughter..."  
,,Will Liréna have to go to prison now?", Zora asked, nearly scared.  
,,Unfortunately yes, until the trial starts." Valencia did obviously not like to admit that. ,,The court will decide about her punishment."  
,,And what about Dan?", Kyle interfered, insecure.  
,,According to Inspector Leras there's still no trace of him." Valencia shrugged her shoulders. ,,They look for him all over Lithuania, but until now no one has spotted him. It's not certain if he can be found until the trial."  
,,When will the trial take place?", Marina Zilou wanted to know.  
Valencia seemed to think. ,,In two or three weeks, I think."  
,,That gives us enough time." Marina stood up. ,,Did you get a nullification appointment, Liliana?"  
,,Yes, but an unofficial one", Liliana answered confusedly.  
,,Good." Marina nodded shortly. ,,When was the appointment again?"  
,,Next week." Liliana looked up.  
,,We should hurry up, then." Marina started walking up and down. ,,By the time the trial starts, we should definitely be in Vilnius. Until then the nullification of the rule must be announced. It's good the appointment is already next week."  
,,And how do you intend to find an accommodation for a whole family within such a short time?", Valencia asked sceptically.   
,,Lynna Valier's husband Léon Miraz owns a quite comfortable accommodation in Vilnius", Marina replied objectively. ,,If I call him, we can probably spend the time there."  
The Zilous looked at each other.  
,,Well", Milan Zilou interfered after a while, ,,off we go, then."  
,,Off we go", the others agreed.

_______________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

I don't know what time it is as I'm waiting in a little room at the Zilianian police station. Since I've been pushed into that room a while ago, I've completely lost my sense of time.

Finally the door opens and a young lady enters the room. Elena Viran, as far as I know, and the chief inspector in Vilnius.

,,So, Liréna." Inspector Viran looks at me strictly. ,,It's about time to speak now. You can't keep silent forever, and considering your current situation it would be very useful to talk to us."  
I keep silent reluctantly. No one will get any word out of me. Not this time.  
,,Liréna, you are accused of severe crimes." Inspector Viran leans forward. ,,In case of conviction, prison is the best you can hope for. So, talk to us, and you might still get mitigating circumstances!"  
I fold my arms and stare to the ground. None of these things can be worse than what already happened to me. None of it will make me speak.   
Inspector Viran sighs. ,,Alright, Liréna, I will repeat it. Where is the human who was part of those actions?"  
I press my lips together. May they whip me or lock me away, if they want. They can get everything from me, but no more information about Dan.

Inspector Viran waits for a while, then she sighs again. ,,Well, seems as if we have to delay this." She stands up and waves after a colleague. ,,Charlotte, walk her off."  
A short, black-haired lady enters, who reminds me a bit of Vivalis Chèrét. I realise this is more than serious, and stand up reluctantly. The lady leads me out of the room.

After a longer way we arrive at a long corridor with doors on both sides. Suddenly I feel uncomfortable. ,,Where are we?", I spit out.  
The lady turns around to me. ,,I have to bring you into your cell."  
The word makes me jump, even though I knew that would happen. ,,Cell?", I repeat.  
,,Until the trial you will have to stay here." The lady spits out. ,,That's the law."  
I stare to the ground and keep silent for the rest of the way, until we stop in front of a door. The lady opens, pushes me through the door and closes it behind me. I only hear the key turn around in the lock. Then, everything is silent. 

It's completely dark in the room. I'm not sure if this location can actually be called a room. The only things I see are a bed, a table with two small chairs and a wardrobe. I don't even see a real lamp, only the light of the rising moon shines through the small, barred window.

I sneak up and down like a lioness in a cage. In Lyon, Liliana once told me that the cell doors in Zilianian prisons are always additionally closed with spells, so that the prisoners can't use their magical powers to escape. I sigh deeply, trying to look out of the window. From afar, I hear the howling of a wolf, and immediately I have to think of Dan again. Only the thought makes me start to cry. Dan, I miss you so much. If you were at least with me...  
Trying to keep calm, I force myself to remember that Dan must still be in this area after all, and so are Valentina and Léa.   
But how are they supposed to tell him apart from other wolves?  
I swallow my tears and sit down onto the bed in the corner. Soon this will be over, I try to tell myself. My family will make sure the rule gets nullified, and then all of this has an end. Rena Lenoir won't get away with that.  
Nevertheless I still lie awake for a while until I finally fall asleep.

_______________________________________________________

Later at the main station...

Rena Lenoir went up and down lively. Until now, everything was going to plan. Ria Chèrét had told her that the little red one had been arrested in Lithuania. Well, it's her own fault if she's stupid enough to run away. Even better for me.  
The trial was also going to take place in Lithuania, how Ria had told her. Rena had been prepared for that, though. Except for Linnea, Viviana and Leni she had sent all her informants to Vilnius. That little girl will get what she deserves. I will see to that.

Rena was just thinking about the organisation once more, as suddenly a voice sounded behind her. ,,Good evening."  
Rena turned around, and the sight of the person nearly amused her. Vanessa was standing in front of her. A Sepia, as she knew, from the group of Zahra Verales. What does that one want here? I thought Ria and Velina had brought her into line.

,,You." Rena laughed mockingly. ,,What are you doing here? Didn't Ria and Velina show you where your place is?"  
Vanessa stopped. ,,You are not scaring me anymore. Your informants are not scaring me anymore."  
,,Really?" Rena folded her arms amusedly. ,,Do you want me to tell you something, you little night owl? If you don't leave right now, I'm going to cut your braids off. This time for real."  
,,You can keep them if you want." The Sepia remained where she was. She avoided to look at Rena, but she didn't recoil either. That one has built a wall inside herself, Rena suddenly thought. Scared on the outside, but inside no one can touch her anymore. She wondered who had made her come here. ,,Let me repeat it once more for you, little emo. Off with you, or you will see you messed with the wrong person."  
,,What do you want to do to me?" Vanessa's voice was nearly toneless, but the words were the opposite. ,,Lock me away? Accuse me of treason? I just wanted to tell you something."  
Rena twisted her face. She started to feel annoyed by the Sepia ghost. ,,What's it? Speak, drama queen, and do it fast. I don't have enough time to mess with an annoying Sepia."  
,,The rule of the Zilou family has been nullified." Vanessa looked up for the first time. ,,If you didn't know it yet."  
,,Unofficially", Rena added with a pleased voice. ,,Unofficially it won't help the little witch. Her whole family may swear the rule was nullified, but no documents, no evidence."  
,,You know nothing, then." The Sepia's hands were shaking, but she still didn't run away. ,,I only wanted to warn you that your plan has failed..."  
Rena interrupted her with a cold laugh. ,,I don't need your warnings, satanist."  
,,Okay." Vanessa chewed her lip. ,,It's your choice."  
With that she finally turned away and left.  
Rena looked after her for a second, then she laughed. Whoever has trained that little Sepia, I don't care. May she tell me what she wants. Those ghosts got nothing but nonsense on their brain anyway. Everyone knows that.  
She left as well. 

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile near Vilnius...

,,Valentina, you can tell me what you want, but something is definitely wrong here." Léa wrang her hands helplessly. ,,We have been here for two weeks now and haven't met neither Liréna nor Dan anymore. Something has gone wrong, I'm sure!"  
,,I still don't know if we just missed each other", Valentina meant with a shrug of her shoulders, ,,but this is starting to confuse me as well."  
,,Do you think something happened to her?", Léa asked with shock.  
Valentina put her off. ,,Nonsense, not to Liréna", she objected, but her voice sounded not convincing at all.  
At the next moment several voices suddenly sounded around the corner.  
Valentina jumped. ,,Quiet!", she hissed, pulling Léa closer.  
A few seconds passed. Only after a little while Valentina dared to look around the corner. Her eyes widened. ,,I can't believe that", she mumbled.  
,,What, are the Lenoirs here?", Léa whispered excitedly.   
,,No." Valentina shook her head quite fast. ,,The rest of the Zilou family."  
,,What?" Léa looked confused. ,,What are they doing in Vilnius?"  
,,I don't know that either", Valentina had to admit, ,,but if we listen, we might find it out."  
Léa nodded slowly. 

Valentina turned around again to listen to the voices of the other Zilous.   
,,I find that risk enormous, Liliana", Valeria Zilou's voice sounded one moment later. ,,What if the unofficial nullification is not enough in court? What if she gets convicted anyway?"  
,,That won't happen." Liliana seemed to interfere now. ,,We all have to trust Marina now. Together we will find a way to prove those Lenoirs liars. After all, they are to blame for Liréna's imprisonment."  
These words made Léa jump. ,,Imprisonment?"  
Liliana continued. ,,At least they didn't catch that human, that Dan. And I promise you, Valeria, we will find a way to get Liréna out of that as well. I swear on my name."  
,,I hope it so much." Valeria sounded more desperate than ever.

Valentina turned to Léa, who was standing there with her mouth open. ,,So, they have arrested Liréna", she summed up.  
,,It must have happened while we were away to explore the area", Léa speculated. ,,Oh God, it's all our fault..."  
,,We should not think about that now." Valentina looked up. ,,There's nothing we can do for Liréna anymore. But apparently they didn't recognise Dan in his current form. That means, he is still somewhere around."  
,,Well, then." Léa whirled around. ,,Off we go!"

An eternity seemed to have passed as Valentina and Léa arrived in the place where they had seen Liréna and Dan for the last time. Meanwhile it was already dark, and the rising moon was the only font of light.  
,,Do you think we will actually find him at all?", Léa dared to ask.  
Valentina gave her sister a confused look. ,,That area is not really large. Why shouldn't we?"  
,,Maybe some hunters already caught him." Léa looked insecure.  
Valentina laughed deeply at this. ,,As if there are hunters in a little area like that. You can't tell that to me, Léa."  
,,There's certainly a forestry authority in Vilnius." Léa folded her arms. ,,If the wolf was noticed when they arrested Liréna, it could be likely that..."  
Valentina raised her head. ,,Quiet!"  
Léa fell silent at once.  
Valentina pricked up her ears. ,,Did you hear that as well?"  
,,No, what?"  
Valentina looked around, and at that moment a loud howl sounded.  
Léa's eyes widened. ,,Does that mean this is the right place?"  
Valentina stood up. ,,We are quite close." She pointed at the moon. ,,Into that direction."  
With that she rushed away. Léa joined her as fast as possible.   
They had just left a rather short way behind as Valentina stopped. ,,Look, Léa", she whispered.  
,,What's wrong?" Léa raised both eyebrows.  
,,Over there." Valentina turned around and pointed to the right. Léa followed her look.  
In the shadow of a plant, a wolf with dark, grey fur was sitting, constantly howling at the moon. No other wolves were around. It seemed to be alone.  
,,That wolf doesn't seem to belong to any pack." Valentina stood up. ,,I guess this is the right place."  
Léa nodded excitedly.   
As if by command, Valentina crossed her fingers for a few seconds to become visible. Léa did the same. Together, they approached the wolf silently.  
Finally they were close enough to the shadow. Valentina cleared her throat.  
The wolf turned around and took a defending pose, obviously thinking it had to deal with enemies now.  
,,It's only us." Léa interfered calmly. ,,We have been with you and Liréna, do you still remember?"  
At the mention of Liréna's name, the wolf lowered its head and howled again.  
,,He's probably missing her", Léa mumbled.  
,,Her family will find a way to save Liréna from prison." Valentina raised her head. ,,And for now, we should return to them very fast."  
Léa pricked up her ears. ,,Why?"  
,,The ritual Liréna has used with Dan was connected with very strong powers", Valentina explained seriously. ,,The longer it lasts, the stronger are the powers you need to return it. So, we need to go back now before it's too late."  
Léa jumped with shock.  
,,So." Valentina turned to the wolf. ,,Come on. We only want to help you and Liréna."  
The wolf seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, then it followed the ghosts slowly.  
,,Alright." Valentina sighed with relief and looked at her sister. ,,Speed up, Léa." 

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the pension...

Outside it was already dark, but in the pension in Vilnius no member of the Zilou family was asleep. The fear of tomorrow's trial - and also of the possible consequences for Liréna - was too huge.  
,,I just don't understand that." Valeria Zilou was sneaking up and down in the living room. ,,How could those Lenoirs get away with that? And why especially my daughter?"  
,,It's no use to still think about that." Marina Zilou looked up to her niece. ,,Tomorrow the truth will come to light. We will announce the nullification of the rule. At least that's what we can do."  
,,Maybe you are right, Marina." Valeria sighed. ,,Even though I don't think it's going to be that easy. After all, the nullification was unofficial."  
,,And Dan is still missing", Kyle mentioned quietly.  
,,Do you think something happened to him?", Will dared to ask hesitantly. ,,Since they escaped together, no one has seen him anymore."  
Valeria moved her head and seemed to think. ,,Hmmmm..."  
She didn't get to say something else, as the door suddenly flew open wide at the next moment and a cold wind blew inside. Shocked, Valeria whirled around, just as Marina and Kyle.  
The wind disappeared. One second later Valentina Malou stepped in, one of the ghosts the Zilous had accepted as guests in England, followed by her sister Léa and...strangely...a wolf.  
Valeria gasped for breath. ,,What are you doing here?", she spat out. ,,And where in this world is that wolf coming from?"  
,,Long story." Valentina snorted. ,,Too long to tell it now. But this wolf is no wolf. This is your human guest Dan."  
Valeria understood fast. ,,That means..."  
,,Liréna transformed him with a ritual." Valentina folded her arms. ,,To make sure no one recognises him."  
,,But..." Kyle looked confused. ,,Are you sure it's really him? I mean, there are so many free wolves around..."  
Valentina gave him the shortest of looks. ,,Look at the eyes."  
Kyle watched the wolf once again, and only now he noticed the blue eyes. ,,Oh."  
,,Right, and that was our advantage." Valentina nodded. ,,The eyes were the only thing that remained. And that's also why we are here. The transformation needs to be returned, otherwise it might be too late soon."  
Kyle gasped for breath with shock.  
,,Is there anyone in here whose powers could be sufficient for that?" Valentina looked around.  
For a moment it was silent. Then, Marina Zilou rose.   
,,I can try it", she said quietly.   
The two ghosts recoiled as all eyes in the room looked at Marina at once. No one dared to speak.  
Marina Zilou waited for a second, then she pointed at Dan with one hand and whispered some words in a foreign language.   
It was silent as in a graveyard. Everyone was holding their breath, especially Will, Woody and Kyle.  
One second after the other passed.  
But nothing happened.  
Marina Zilou looked to the ground silently.  
A complete minute had already passed, but still nothing had happened. Marina already turned to go, as suddenly a sapphire cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room.  
Everyone whirled around. The silence in the room still continued.  
Then, finally, the smoke cloud disappeared, and from one moment to the other Dan was standing in front of the others again, with the blue eyes and his grey jacket. 

_______________________________________________________

From Dan's point of view...

I'm still a bit confused as I look around in the room. A few seconds ago I've still been looking through a wolf's eyes, and now I'm standing in front of the whole Zilou family, in a room I've never seen before.

,,Finally!" Woody gasps for breath. ,,We're so glad you are with us again, Dan. What the hell has actually happened? We've all been extremely scared!"  
,,I don't really know anymore what happened." Insecure, I tighten my eyebrows. Obviously Liréna's ritual has deleted some memories from my mind. ,,I can only remember I was in that little area with Liréna and those ghosts, and then..." My voice breaks. ,,Then they took her away."  
Will, Woody and Kyle looked away sadly.  
,,Liréna will be freed again, I'm sure." Marina Zilou nods. ,,Tomorrow the trial will take place. Then we can finally tell everyone the truth."  
,,Oh my goodness!" I jump. ,,Tomorrow already?"  
,,Yes, tomorrow already", Marina confirms. ,,Which is also better this way. The sooner the truth comes to light, the better."  
I keep silent for a moment. Will the truth really come to light tomorrow? I mean, apparently unofficial nullifications are a difficult thing - and those Lenoir sisters seem to have many acquaintances...  
,,I still need to thank you two", I turn to Valentina and Léa. ,,If you hadn't found me, I would still have been a wolf."  
,,No problem." Léa nods relievedly. Valentina as well.  
,,Anyway, you must not show up outside", Kyle interferes now. ,,The police is looking for you all over the country. Otherwise you might get arrested as well."  
I nod slowly. ,,Okay. But tomorrow I would like to accompany you to the trial."  
,,Are you sure?" Kyle looks doubtful.  
,,I will not leave Liréna alone in this." I return the look determinedly.   
,,Alright, then." Marina Zilou clears her throat. ,,I think there's a way to make that."  
I prick up my ears. ,,But not another transformation, right?"  
,,No." Marina Zilou laughs with a mysterious undertone in her voice. ,,No, not that."


	24. 24

From Liréna's point of view...

I don't know what time it is or how much time has passed as the door of my cell opens and for the first time since an eternity real light shines into the room. I blink in a tired way and stand up.  
Several women enter the room. The black-haired one, who is obviously named Charlotte and brought me here some days ago, leads them. ,,Liréna."  
She nods shortly. ,,Please stand up and get dressed. We are here to pick you up."  
I don't understand. ,,Pick me up?", I repeat confusedly. ,,For what?"  
,,Right, you did not know that yet." The lady puts me off. ,,The trial will take place today."  
Already today. That makes me jump involuntarily. I can only hope the others have already nullified the rule, and that this will actually be useful.  
I nod slowly. ,,Alright", I mumble. ,,So, I should better go."  
,,Not alone." The lady raises one hand. ,,Tanja, please accompany her."  
They are afraid I could escape. I look to the ground devotedly. ,,Of course."

Twenty minutes later I'm finished getting dressed. The black-haired lady and her two colleagues walk me through several corridors, out of the building and across the street. Obviously the way to the court is that short they refrained from using a car. I don't dare to speak, though. None of these ladies is someone to tangle with, that's what I learned in the meantime.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the court building. Again we walk upstairs and along a corridor, before a tall door comes in view. That must be the court room.  
Countless other Zilianian people have gathered on the corridor, whispering with each other. Some step back with disgusted looks on their faces as I walk past them. I sigh quietly. Actually there was nothing else to expect - for them I'm the one who has taken the honour of the Zilou family away, and they probably fear they could lose their honour as well by only coming too close to me.

Finally at the court room, I'm led to the dock, where I have to sit down. The two other ladies nod shortly and disappear, only the black-haired Charlotte remains behind me. Apparently she's been ordered to make sure I don't run away. Even though I'm still wearing handcuffs, which would even make it difficult to try.

My look flies across the attendant people. I recognise many of them at once, neighbours from the region where we lived before our move. All completely traditionalistic.   
They have all come here to attend the trial against a witch who's accused of having dishonoured her family. Zilianian people who are very conservative themselves. Well, those people definitely won't help me today.

I continue to look around. Dan doesn't seem to be here, which makes me quite sad again. But actually the thought is also absurd. After all, he stands accused as well. In such a case you can't just show up here as if nothing was wrong. If Valentina and Léa have at least found him in the meantime?   
Next to the entrance, though, there's someone from who I never expected that her presence would make me that happy.  
In the second last row, Valeria is just taking her seat. And next to her there are Liliana and Valencia.  
I nearly would have cried with happiness. I've never been so happy to see someone of my family before, after several weeks alone in that cell. Even though it would have made me even happier to see Dan again.

All of a sudden silence spreads across the room, as the doors are closed and several people wearing black robes enter the room, led by the judge Lianne Ouvert. She is well-known in Lyon, which might be due to the fact she's originally from there.   
But slowly I start to realise this is not important now. I take a deep breath and put on my Zilou face. Now it's getting serious.

_______________________________________________________

At the same time, from Dan's point of view...

I'm sitting in the second last row of the court room in Vilnius. Valeria Zilou has been warning me that it might be a risk to show up, but I just ignored that. I won't leave Liréna alone in that situation.

Fortunately no one has recognised me until now, thanks to Marina Zilou's costume. Instead of my normal clothes, I'm now wearing very dark clothing, coloured contacts and much make-up. Everything from a gothic phase of Milan Zilou, how Marina Zilou has explained amusedly. And despite all the strange looks I've caught until now, it's a low price for being with Liréna. 

I don't really dare to look around in the room. The only ones who are already attendant are some viewers and officers. But according to the clock the time will have come soon. The trial was supposed to start at 10:00 am, which means, in ten minutes.

Suddenly the crowd starts to murmur, and I look up at once. One moment later, three ladies walk Liréna into the room. I don't dare to look right at her, but nevertheless I notice how desperate she looks. I know you are innocent, I think silently. And no matter how this will end, I will still love you.   
The three ladies lead Liréna to the dock. Two of them immediately turn around again and leave the room. Only the third one remains where she is, apparently to guard Liréna. 

In the row next to us, I hear two women whisper with each other. ,,Isn't that Valeria's daughter?"  
,,Apparently yes." The second one spits out. ,,May they whip her as long until only a bit of decency returns to her. The little one took the honour of her family away."  
,,She's also said to have committed ritualism. And treason."  
,,It wouldn't surprise me. That girl always seemed strange to me."  
Leave her alone!, I would nearly have called out, but I hold back at the last second. That would only make everything worse.  
At the next moment a tall lady wearing a black robe suddenly enters the room, followed by several other people, and everyone falls silent at once. I look up and close my eyes for a second. The Lenoirs must not get away with that. Liréna must not suffer any longer.

_______________________________________________________

From Liréna's point of view...

I look up and try to appear as prideful as possible, as Lianne Ouvert starts to speak.   
,,The trial is opened", she proclaims with a strict voice. ,,Madame Marchand, could the second defendant be found in the meantime?"  
,,Unfortunately not", the black-haired Charlotte replies. ,,The police is still hunting for him, but until now there's no trace."  
,,Alright. We will start with the first defendant, then." Lianne Ouvert clears her throat before she starts speaking again. ,,Liréna Zilou", she begins. ,,Born on the 14th of September 1999, resident in England. Madame Vertis, please read out the charges."  
The prosecutor Tiziana Vertis, a gaunt and respectable woman, clears her throat and starts reading out the charges. ,,The prosecution assumes the following course of events", she begins. ,,A few weeks ago, the defendant decided to break the familial rule which had been laid down by her family nine years ago, rebelling against her family as well as against the law. Following that decision, she seduced the second defendant Dan Smith, who was back then a guest of her family, thus breaking the familial rule. To hide her crime, she used forbidden rituals to make resulting apparitions disappear. Later she was seen by several witnesses breaking the familial rule with other men as well, partly for money. Her family found out about everything only weeks later.  
The defendant is therefore accused of fornication in several cases in conjunction with treason and ritualism, punishable according to the articles 11, 20, 14 and 8 of the Zilianian criminal code."

Again the crowd starts murmuring. I know exactly what they think. The honourable Zilous, stripped of their reputation and their honour by a member of the own family.  
Nevertheless, I keep my pose. I'm still a Zilou.

,,Liréna", Lianne Ouvert turns to me now, ,,you have heard the charges. In case of giving evidence, you have the right to remain silent if you would incriminate yourself or your relatives. So, do you wish to give evidence?"  
Maybe I should have talked, but I only shake my head. If I speak, Rena and her sisters will only find a way to use it against me.  
,,Do I get that right, you wish to refuse to give evidence?", Lianne Ouvert asks me.  
I nod silently.  
Lianne Ouvert inhales the air deeply. ,,Alright. So, we will begin with the taking of evidence." She raises her voice. ,,Ria Chèrét, please."  
I prick up my ears. Ria Chèrét is not only an acquaintance of Rena Lenoir, but also the sister of Vivalis Chèrét, who has become a ritualist in the meantime. But I had not expected her to be called as a witness here. Well, I'm excited to hear which lies Rena has ordered her to tell.

Ria Chèrét enters the room and trips to the small table in the front.  
,,Madame Chèrét." Lianne Ouvert nods. ,,Please sit down."  
Ria sits down, giving me a triumphant look. I return the look determinedly. We will see who's going to win this fight.

,,Madame Chèrét, you are obliged to tell the truth in court, otherwise you are liable to prosecution", Lianne Ouvert continues. ,,If you would incriminate yourself or your relatives, you have the right to remain silent. Do you wish to give evidence?"  
,,Of course I do." Ria looks over to me again. ,,The public has the right to find out about the disgusting fornication of this young lady."  
This time I can't hold back. ,,I did not commit fornication", I object. ,,On my family's honour, I did not do that."  
Ria gives me an indifferent look. ,,The Zilous have no honour anymore. And they owe it to you."  
As soon as she has spoken those words, a real riot breaks out in the room. ,,Freaking ritualist!", an older woman spits towards me. ,,Honourless creature!", another one screams. ,,Off with reputation defilers!"  
There might have been even more if Lianne Ouvert had not hit the table with one hand. ,,Quiet!", she commands sharply.  
Within one second it is silent again.  
Lianne Ouvert looks over the crowd strictly. ,,Enough now. The next time someone disturbs the trial, this person will be expelled from the room. Is that clear to everyone?"  
Everyone nods quietly.  
,,Good." Lianne Ouvert nods shortly. ,,I hope so."  
I stare to the ground silently.  
,,And as for you, Liréna", Lianne Ouvert turns to me, ,,I ask you to be quiet as well. You refused to give evidence, so be silent, please."  
I nod. ,,Of course", I mumble devotedly.

,,Madame Chèrét", Lianne Ouvert continues, ,,you have told the police you had seen the defendant having slept with several men. When exactly was that?"  
,,Exactly three weeks ago, around 4:30 pm", Ria answers. ,,I just walked past the main station to go shopping, and visited the ladies' toilet before. And suddenly I heard strange noises from one of the cabins."  
,,And what happened afterwards?", Lianne Ouvert demands to know.  
,,I sneaked closer and noticed this young lady", Ria points at me, ,,with another man in the cabin. The details of what they were doing", she twists her face in disgust, ,,should probably not be told here."

Again, indignant whispering spreads among the crowd. I force myself to ignore it. That won't change anything anyway.

Lianne Ouvert raises one hand. ,,Quiet, please." She turns to Ria again. ,,What did this man look like?"  
,,Quite tall, black hair, a beard", Ria answers. ,,Everything lasted only around five minutes, then they both left the cabin. I've hidden in the cabin next to them. Who knows what she would have done to me if she had seen me." She looks at me with disgust.

Wow. Interesting story, I have to admit. I didn't know yet Ria is such a good actress. But, well. Considering what Vivalis is like, this ability might be in the family.

I roll my eyes and keep silent.  
,,And afterwards?", Lianne Ouvert asks.  
,,Then, it was silent for ten minutes, before suddenly another man showed up", Ria continues. ,,Quite the opposite of the other one. Bright hair, shaved clean, basic clothes. He went into the cabin with her as well, only that he gave her a bank note afterwards. I can still remember exactly what he said to her. ,,For your family", he whispered to her. ,,Maybe that's enough to convince them not to blow the whistle on you."

The following whispering of the attendant people is hard to ignore, but I try everything. It's no use listening.

Lianne Ouvert doesn't seem to be done yet, though. ,,So, this man knew about the defendant's identity and the familial rule?"  
,,I don't know what she told him." Ria shrugs her shoulders. ,,I had never seen this guy before, but maybe they knew each other."   
I shake my head quietly.  
,,And did the second defendant, Mr. Smith, also show up there?", Lianne Ouvert wants to know.  
,,No." Ria shakes her head. ,,No, I did not see this one there. I immediately left anyway after they were finished. That was around 4:50 pm. I had to get away from there to prevent them from noticing me."  
,,Alright." Lianne Ouvert nods. ,,So, you remain unsworn as a witness. You can sit down."  
Ria stands up and leaves towards the seat rows. I don't really dare to look up again. Who knows who of Rena's bunch of traitors shows up next.

Lianne Ouvert sits up. ,,Marina Zilou, please", she proclaims.  
I prick up my ears. Marina has been called as a witness too? Suddenly a small bit of hope rises inside me again. Maybe she can achieve something here.

The door opens again and Marina enters the room. Still on her way to the front, she gives me a look saying: I will do my best.  
Grateful, I nod at her.

,,Madame Zilou, please sit down." Lianne Ouvert clears her throat.  
Marina nods and sits down.  
,,So", Lianne Ouvert begins. ,,You are Marina Zilou, born on the 24th of February 1956, resident in England, pensioner."  
,,Right", Marina confirms.  
,,You have the right to remain silent if you would incriminate yourself or relatives", Lianne Ouvert continues. ,,In case of giving evidence you have to tell the truth though, otherwise you are liable to prosecution. Do you wish to testify?"  
,,Of course I wish to say something." Marina nods shortly. ,,It's incredible what my niece's daughter is accused of. And the same pertains to that human."  
She stops for a second. ,,Liréna has broken our rule, I confirm that. But the rule has already been nullified. By us personally."  
,,In which way?", Lianne Ouvert asks.   
,,In an unofficial way", Marina admits.  
,,Madame Zilou." Lianne Ouvert sighs. ,,You should actually know that only nullifications with valid documents are accepted as evidence."  
,,I do know that", Marina replies, ,,and nevertheless I wanted to tell you about that. If there are no documents, you can also call the nullification office."  
,,We will come to that later again." Lianne Ouvert puts her off. ,,But to the other points. Several witnesses have confirmed that the defendant has also broken the rule with other men. Could you tell me where your grand-niece has been during that time frame on the 29th of July, between 4:30 pm and 5:30 pm?"  
,,She was certainly at home", Marina answers without hesitating. ,,We returned from a visit in France on that day and Liréna has received us together with our guests. Until dinner she has not left the house anymore either."  
,,Are there even more people to witness that?", Lianne Ouvert asks.  
,,Our whole family." Marina shrugs her shoulders. ,,Our guests, and a lady named Zahra Verales. She's the local Red Representative."  
Lianne Ouvert pricks up her ears. ,,Could you repeat this name, please?"  
,,Zahra Verales", Marina repeats confusedly.  
,,Good." Lianne Ouvert sits up. ,,Madame Varitian?"  
,,Yes?" One of the ladies from before appears at the door.  
,,Please tell the gentlemen from the police station to inform a lady named Zahra Verales", Lianne Ouvert orders. ,,She might still be needed as a witness."  
,,I'm on it." The lady bows her head and leaves.  
,,Do you know where this woman currently is?", Lianne Ouvert asks Marina now.  
,,I'm not sure." Marina shakes her head. ,,Either she is still in England, or she has travelled after us."  
,,Alright. Thank you for the information." Lianne Ouvert nods shortly. ,,You remain unsworn as a witness. Sit down, please."  
While Marina still walks to the seat rows, Lianne Ouvert rises. ,,The trial is interrupted for the time being", she proclaims. ,,You can leave the room in the meantime."  
While some of the attendant people stand up to leave now, I'm still lost in thoughts. So they intend to call Zahra as a witness. But will that change something? Is Zahra really able to turn that thing around?  
Lianne Ouvert is just turning to go as well, as the lady from before appears again. ,,Madame Ouvert?", she asks hesitantly.  
,,Yes?" Lianne Ouvert looks over to her.  
,,Please excuse the interruption, but outside are two ladies who urgently wish to testify in the case of Liréna Zilou", the lady continues very fast and with a low voice.  
Lianne Ouvert raises both eyebrows. ,,Two at once?"  
The lady nods.  
Lianne Ouvert breathes in deeply. ,,Let them both come in, then. And please do not hesitate to return if there's any news about the second defendant or Madame Verales."  
,,Alright." The lady nods again and disappears.  
I look around nervously. Two more witnesses? Who's that supposed to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest the description of the trial has some logical flaws, as it was mainly inspired by German court shows on TV (I guess I watched too many of these xD ). But well, at least I can use the excuse this is a witch trial instead of a normal one :'D
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway and the last chapter is going to be uploaded soon :)


	25. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the last chapter of that story for now :)  
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading it (despite the longer break of uploading in the middle). I know this story was rather complex and sometimes maybe confusing, but I will try to improve that in the sequel :)
> 
> if there are still any questions left about parts that might have been confusing, you can leave a comment below :D

The doors are opened up and the two announced ladies enter. But their sight nearly makes my jaw drop.  
The first one is wearing a green dress and has dark red hair. The second one is shorter, with blond hair, but her face is nearly the same as the first one's.   
Only at second sight I can believe my eyes. Rena and Leni? What are they doing here? And why do they want to testify?

The crowd gasps for breath. Obviously they all noticed they are just seeing two ghosts. Even the prosecutor Tiziana Vertis is lost for words. ,,Are those...ghosts?", she spits out.  
Lianne Ouvert keeps a straight face. She immediately seems to recognise them.  
,,Rena and Leni Lenoir."  
Rena nods slowly.  
,,Wait, I know them!", I hear someone from the crowd call out. ,,The ones from the scandal trial in Lyon!"  
Rena nods again. She has not said a single word until now.  
,,I can remember that very well." Lianne Ouvert looks from one to the other. ,,Alright, we should try to ignore the fact you two are ghosts, and instead start with the formalities. You", she looks at Rena, ,,are Rena Lenoir. Born on the 30th of November 1980, resident in Lyon until 2007. Right?"  
Rena nods for the third time.  
,,And you are Leni Lenoir and have the same details as your sister." Lianne Ouvert looks to Leni.   
The younger Lenoir nods as well.  
,,So, why are you here?", Lianne Ouvert wants to know.   
Rena takes a deep breath. I've never seen her hesitate before. But today she suddenly looks less cold...as if someone had taken all vengeful thoughts from her.  
,,I had never thought I would say that", she begins, ,,but I have to do it."  
,,What do you have to do?", Lianne Ouvert asks determinedly.   
,,I need to correct something." Rena's voice sounds somehow insecure. ,,All witnesses - Ria Chèrét, Velina Rigot, Nora and Isabelle Fleur, everyone who has been at the police station to accuse this one", she points at me, ,,did that on my command."  
I do not believe my ears. Rena Lenoir admits her schemes publicly?  
,,Do you want to say you used your acquaintances to make wrong accusations against the defendant?", Lianne Ouvert asks, and her eyebrows tighten.  
Rena seems to be afraid of her next words. Then, though, she continues quietly. ,,Exactly. All accusations have been lies. Liréna Zilou has not done anything."  
An enormous weight falls off me. Even though I still don't know what caused Rena to speak, I nearly would have hugged her now.  
Lianne Ouvert breathes out, and the crowd starts to murmur angrily. But this time it's not for me, but for the two ghosts in the front who just admitted all accusations against me have been their work.

Lianne Ouvert doesn't seem to be done yet. ,,Why do you speak about that only now?"  
,,My sisters convinced me at the last minute." Rena looks up. ,,My older sister Viviana, my younger sister Vivecia, and some others. I was forced to do something."  
,,Why especially the defendant?", Lianne Ouvert demands to know. ,,What made you do that?"  
Rena closes her eyes. Lianne Ouvert's question seems to bring old memories back to her.  
Suddenly Marina interferes. ,,My parents Cecilia and Pierre Zilou had been called as witnesses during their trial ten years ago."  
At once, all looks in the room travel to her.  
Marina continues without hesitating. ,,They made false statements against those two ladies."  
Again the crowd starts to whisper. Lianne Ouvert raises one hand. ,,Quiet, please. Madame Zilou, why did your parents make those statements?"  
,,Because our family was having a quarrel with the Lenoirs and they wanted to teach them a lesson", Marina explains calmly. ,,They did not plan for the two to be convicted, though. The conviction was a shock for them too."  
Lianne Ouvert shakes her head constantly. For a minute it's silent in the room.  
,,We wanted to take revenge on the Zilous", Leni admits. ,,And on the humans."  
Lianne Ouvert pricks up her ears. ,,Does that mean the second defendant, Mr. Smith, is innocent as well?"  
Rena and Leni nod at the same time.  
,,But..." Tiziana Vertis looks confused. ,,Where has this human been all the time, then?"  
I just wonder if I should tell them the truth now, as I suddenly hear a familiar voice from the crowd. ,,Here."  
I start up. In the second last row, someone wearing very dark clothes stands up. As he pulls his hood back, I finally recognise the person.  
,,Dan?", I whisper, close to tears.  
Dan nods at me with a smile, as if he wants to say: Everything is alright.  
Only with much effort I can prevent myself from jumping up and running to him. From one moment to the other all my fears seem to have vanished.  
Lianne Ouvert looks at Dan objectively. ,,Mr. Smith?"  
,,Right", Dan confirms.  
,,You have been here all the time?", Lianne Ouvert continues asking.  
,,I've been transformed by Liréna to not get recognised", Dan admits. ,,The Zilous have returned the ritual and actually also didn't want me to be here, as they feared I could get arrested as well. But I came here nevertheless, to help telling everyone the truth in the worst case."  
I nearly would have started to cry.  
,,Yes, we have broken that rule", Dan continues, ,,but it is nullified now. Even if in an unofficial way."  
,,That's a good point." Lianne Ouvert nods. ,,What about the nullification of that rule now? And about Madame Verales?"  
,,I just wanted to come to that, Madame Ouvert." The lady from before walks in again, slightly intimidated. ,,I've just received a call by Elena Viran from the local police station. Five minutes ago, the nullification documents have arrived at the police station via fax."  
I gasp for breath. For a moment I'm lost for words. Seems as if everything is really going to end well...  
,,Documents?", Marina asks with surprise. ,,Does that mean the nullification of the rule is confirmed now?"  
,,Right", the lady answers.  
Lianne Ouvert looks just as surprised. ,,Good, so this is cleared up as well. And Madame Verales?"  
,,She's already outside on the corridor." The lady clears her throat. ,,Should I tell her to come in?"  
,,No, not necessary. She may wait outside." Lianne Ouvert puts her off. ,,As for you", she turns to Rena and Leni strictly, ,,that whole thing is going to have consequences. Not for you, but for your acquaintances in any case." She looks over to Ria, who turns pale as a vampire.  
While the officer lady walks out again, Lianne Ouvert clears her throat, looking back at the two ghosts. ,,You two can sit down as well. The taking of evidence is closed by now."  
I look after Rena and Leni, as they walk over to the seat rows. And even though I feel sorry for them right now, I have to admit I've never felt so relieved before.

,,Madame Vertis", Lianne Ouvert turns to the prosecutor now, ,,your final speech, please."  
Tiziana Vertis clears her throat before starting to speak. ,,High Court", she begins, ,,I'm sure no one would have expected that to happen. That all witnesses who accused the defendant were only hired is incredible, despite your wishes for revenge. I would like to point out that the defendant has been accused of severe crimes. Imagine which consequences a conviction would have had." She looks at the two Lenoirs accusingly, then to Ria Chèrét, who is sitting right in front of the crowd's eyes intimidatedly. ,,After the Zilianian law, ghosts can no longer be prosecuted, but your living acquaintances will be punished for that, my ladies. This is not only a case of false statement, but nearly on the edge of defamation. As for the defendant, I apply for acquittal."  
Lianne Ouvert nods at her. ,,Thank you. So, we will withdraw for deliberation now."

Half an hour has passed as Lianne Ouvert and the other people are entering the room again. All of a sudden, everyone falls silent. All attendant people seem to await the judgement.  
Lianne Ouvert clears her throat. ,,In the name of the people, the following decision will be made", she begins loudly. ,,The defendant Liréna Zilou is acquitted of the suspicion of fornication, treason and ritualism. Besides that, the second defendant Dan Smith is as well acquitted of the suspicion of aiding and abetting the named crimes. The treasury will pay the costs of the trial. Please sit down."

Everyone in the room sits down, me as well. I still feel extremely surprised. That Rena Lenoir has really admitted the truth seems like a dream to me.  
Lianne Ouvert takes a deep breath. ,,I have to agree with the prosecutor's words", she starts. ,,No one here would have thought the trial would end like this. As much as I understand your reasons", she looks at Rena and Leni again, ,,as horrible were your actions, though. This girl would nearly have got whipped for crimes she did not commit. Fortunately the truth has eventually come to light, which is, of course, why the two defendants were acquitted of these suspicions."  
She takes a short break. ,,In your case, Madame Chèrét, as well as in the cases of the other ladies, you can already prepare for serious consequences. As the prosecutor said, what you did is close to defamation. You and the other hired witnesses will still have to face some charges yourself."  
I'm not really able to follow her words. Right now I'm just too glad about all of this. If Rena Lenoir had not admitted the truth, Dan and me might have been whipped.  
Lianne Ouvert clears her throat before she finally rises. ,,The trial is closed by now."  
I'm still shaking as I stand up and slowly realise this is not a dream.   
,,Liréna." The black-haired Charlotte approaches me suddenly. ,,Come here. I still need to relieve you of the handcuffs."  
Oh, yes, right. I nod at her with relief while the lady takes the chains off.  
,,So, now you are free to go." Charlotte nods back at me as we walk towards the door. ,,Don't forget to fetch your personal things from the prison cell, though."  
,,I definitely won't", I answer before I finally make my way towards the exit. I can't wait to be with my family again, and especially with Dan...

Just as I've left the court room, Valeria already appears in front of me, giving me a close hug.  
,,Liréna", she whispers, close to tears, ,,I'm so glad nothing happened to you."  
I'm nearly shocked. Valeria is usually never emotional. Nevertheless I've never been so happy before to see her.  
As Valeria finally lets go of me again, I take a deep breath. ,,I'm also glad to finally be with you again", I whisper.  
,,So am I." Dan is suddenly next to me and smiles at me.  
My heart starts to glow. I can't hold back any longer - I just hug Dan closely and don't want to let go of him anymore.  
Behind me, I hear Valeria sigh. She still doesn't seem to have got used to seeing her daughter with a human. Nevertheless, I'm still extremely thankful for that she agreed on nullifying the rule. I don't want to imagine what would have happened without a nullification.   
And without Rena and Leni. As strange as it sounds - I would love to hug them as well right now.

As I eventually let go of Dan after a while though, I suddenly realise there are still some people I have to thank.

,,Where are Valentina and Léa?", I ask, still a bit tired.  
,,They should be somewhere around here", Valeria answers. ,,At least they have come here with us."  
I already want to look for them with my eyes, as suddenly a familiar voice sounds behind me. ,,Here we are."  
I turn around. Valentina and Léa are standing next to each other. Léa looks excited, Valentina rather very pleased.  
I need a second to find some words. ,,Thank you", I begin. ,,Thank you for finding Dan."  
,,Oh, no problem." Valentina puts me off.  
,,How did you actually recognise him?", I ask now, confused. ,,There are so many wolves in Lithuania."  
At these words, Léa laughs. ,,We only needed to look at the eyes."  
I tighten my eyebrows, and suddenly everything occurs to me. ,,Of course, the eyes!", I spit out. ,,Why didn't I think of that earlier? That means, we are lucky the eyes remained that way!"  
,,Right", Valentina confirms, ,,and we are also lucky that this lady", she points at Marina, ,,still made it to return the ritual on time, otherwise he might have stayed a wolf forever."  
That makes me jump. My goodness, I didn't think about that at all...  
,,Thank you too", I turn to Marina now. ,,For returning the ritual, I mean. Who knows what would have happened otherwise!"  
,,That's what magical powers are for." Marina nods mildly.

I just turn around again, as suddenly a woman wearing only red walks along the corridor and towards us. My eyes widen. Damn it, I nearly forgot about Zahra...

,,Liréna, I'm so glad the truth has come to light!" Zahra gasps for breath. ,,I had already feared the worst!"  
,,I'm also glad you made it on time." I smile at her and clear my throat. ,,Did you know Rena and Leni were planning to speak?"  
,,I had assumed it." Zahra looks up. ,,You won't believe it, but that whole thing was especially Vanessa's work."  
,,Vanessa?" I gasp for breath incredulously. ,,The little, shy Sepia who was still humiliated by the Lenoirs some weeks ago has made them speak? That's really incredible!"  
,,She has cast her shyness aside." Zahra looks at me meaningfully. ,,Only for a short time, and you see, it was worth it."  
Those words suddenly remember me of the lesson Zahra has taught me some time ago. Cast your doubts aside, and it will be worth it. If she and Chèrie taught Vanessa the same lesson?

,,You have to tell me everything!" I look at her excitedly. ,,For real!"  
,,Some weeks ago, Vanessa has visited Rena for the first time", Zahra begins. ,,Of course, Rena didn't listen to her and sent her off. But Vanessa did not give up. Every day she came back to try to convince Rena. And after a while this had an effect - first Viviana ranged herself with her, afterwards Vivecia and Flora-Lynn, and at some point even Nora and Isabelle Fleur got doubts and wanted to tell the truth. That was when Rena decided to rather do it herself, like a prideful witch, than in the name of her acquaintances."  
I'm speechless. The little intimidated Sepia ghost who was one of Rena's victims made them all change their minds. Seems as if the contact with Chèrie had much influence on her.

,,Is she here as well?", I ask. ,,I have to speak to her too."  
,,Unfortunately not, there were turbulences...", Zahra begins, as suddenly a bright voice sounds behind us.  
,,Liréeeeeena! Over here!"  
I whirl around, only to see Chèrie come closer with fast, lively steps. To my surprise, she is not alone though. A blonde lady holding her hand, whispering something that makes them both giggle. I tighten my eyebrows. Why the hell does she only seem so familiar to me?

,,Hey again!" Chèrie smiles happily as they both appear in front of us. ,,We are so glad all of this is over!"  
,,Really." The blonde nods, twisting her face. I've never seen someone with so much make-up before. ,,Flora has told me about everything. Extreme that the valium queen had gone so far." She snorts. ,,Well, luckily it's over now."  
I nod at her, still a bit confused.  
The blonde seems to notice my look. ,,Oh, right." She shakes her hair in a quite provocative way. ,,Louanna Zivalet. I was actually in England for a visit. It's been a long time since I've seen Flora for the last time." She blinks at me.  
Now I start to understand. ,,You are..."  
,,She is Flora-Lynn's sister." Chèrie smiles at me excusingly. ,,We met a few weeks ago. She wanted to see her sister again."  
I'm still speechless. I mean, I knew Flora-Lynn had a sister, but she had never spoken about that she's such a crazy one. Okay, to be honest, Flora barely speaks at all, she's rather a calm nature. But for real, I'm surprised.

,,Right." Louanna smirks and looks back at me. ,,Actually it was only my purpose to stay for a short time. But now, that I've met this lovely one here..." She blinks at Chèrie and licks her lips. ,,I might consider to stay longer."  
,,So, the two of you are together?" I look at Chèrie confusedly.  
Chèrie nods with an excusing gesture. ,,That's how you could say it."

Oh my. I nearly have to laugh. If this one will really be with Chèrie more often in the near future, our daily life is probably going to be very amusing...or, to say it better, exhausting!

,,Exactly, my love. We are in an open relationship, actually." Louanna giggles quietly. She looks over to me. ,,But to your question...the one you are looking for is over there."  
I follow her look. At the end of the corridor, a whole group of Vignetta ghosts has gathered, led by Lia and Vianna. I don't hesitate for long and walk over to the ghosts. On my way to them I eventually recognise Vanessa. The Sepia is standing at the end of the row, next to the others.   
As she sees me, she looks up. ,,Liréna." A little smile appears on her face. ,,I'm glad they finally told everyone the truth."  
,,And I'm glad you had the courage to make them speak." I look at her gratefully. ,,Without your actions, I might have been convicted."  
,,It was Chèrie's idea." Vanessa puts me off. ,,You should thank her."  
,,Nevertheless, I thank you too." I nod at her. ,,You could have refused to do that. But instead, you just acted."  
,,That went without saying." Vanessa looks right at me. ,,You helped me as well when Ria and Velina attacked me."  
I bow my head. ,,Still", I remain persistent.   
Vanessa nods back at me before she returns to the other Vignetta ghosts.  
,,Liréna, where are you?", I suddenly hear Chèrie's happy voice. ,,We still need to celebrate!"   
She turns around to Dan, who looks at her with his mouth open. ,,And the two of us anyway!"  
Dan looks slightly surprised. He doesn't seem to know yet what to think of the ghost with the frock.  
Chèrie seems to understand. ,,Oh, right. We don't know each other yet." She giggles. ,,Chèrie Ouréa, magical companion. Sort of a Red Representative for humans."  
,,And don't forget to introduce me too!" Louanna steps forward with a pretended jealous look on her face. ,,As you might know, I'm Louanna. The two of you can do whatever you want...but don't get too close to her without my permission. She's mine, do you understand?" With that she pulls Chèrie closer and gives her a long, intensive kiss.  
Dan stares at them, half amused, half surprised. He nods with a confused smile.  
Valeria looks at me, just as confused. I roll my eyes and try to ignore the two ghosts as I whisper to her: ,,He has never seen her before."  
,,I think I understand why." Valeria watches the two ghosts with a snort before turning to me again. ,,As for the celebrating part, I guess we really have to celebrate. There's something I did not tell you yet, Liréna."  
,,What's it?" I look at her confusedly.   
,,Today's morning, we received a call from Lyon." Valeria clears her throat. ,,From Mireille, to be honest. Lynna's daughter Pauline has got engaged. They are still going to marry this autumn."  
,,What?" I gasp for breath. I can still remember Pauline Valier from our last visit in France. She is not really similar to her mother, but rather shy. It's hard to imagine she is going to get married soon. ,,And we are invited?"  
,,Yes. All of us, Mireille said. Including our guests." Valeria looks a bit sceptical at those words.  
,,That means..." My eyes widen. ,,We are all going to fly to Lyon soon? With our guests?"  
,,Right." Valeria nods.  
,,Oh my!" Now I have to laugh. ,,This will be funny, I guess."  
,,Exactly." Letizia, who has come over to us as well now, laughs with me.  
Valeria looks only half amused, but that's no surprise. I mean, she and Lynna do not have the best relationship. They are really very different from each other. 

,,Damn it, I still need to fetch my clothes from the prison cell!", it suddenly occurs to me. ,,The celebrating will probably have to wait, then."  
,,Oh, I've already done that." Valencia comes closer lively with a bag in her hand, blinking.   
,,They just let you into the cell?", I ask with surprise.  
,,After I identified myself as a family member, yes", Valencia answers. ,,Sometimes the Zilianian laws can really be useful."  
I nod with a grin.  
,,That's right", Liliana finally interferes. ,,And Liréna is also finally free now, free of the rule and free of all those schemes! This is all in the past now."  
I look over to Valeria hesitantly.  
Valeria nods at me. ,,The familial rule is nullified. Liliana has even made it to get an official appointment for next week, to announce the nullification for the public as well." She sighs. ,,It's hard to say that, but now the way is free for a new start. For you two as well. You have my blessing."  
,,What?" I can hardly believe it. ,,Really?"  
Valeria nods mildly.  
I gasp for breath. How long have I been hoping for her to say that sentence one day!  
At the next moment I already don't notice anything around me anymore, and suddenly Dan pulls me closer and holds me so close my cheeks start to turn red. I hold on to him, and at once all my pride and the feeling I have to hold back are gone.   
The shadow, which had been falling upon me in the form of the familial rule, is gone now, and at the moment there's nothing I was ever happier about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louanna is quite a cliche nymphomaniac who's still going to play a role in the following sequels ;) 
> 
> A second part is already ready, which is much less dramatic and more pure comedy/parody like xD   
> Oh and it also features some new characters ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


End file.
